hiding
by AwkwardScene98
Summary: It was a misunderstanding, one that turned her life of hiding into one in the open. Living her life on the run, Alexia is forced to face her demons along the way. Will she be able to open herself up to those who worm their way into her life? Or will she do what she does best, and run and hide? Someone as damaged as her has no place with whitebeard pirates, right?
1. Chapter 1

Let me just say that I love One Piece! This is my first attempt to write, so please I am very open to suggestions/comments/advice. I am definitely not the best with knowing the history or terminology of devil fruits and such but I promise I will try to do the best research I can. I do not own one piece or it's characters (which is probably a good thing or else it wouldn't be the fantastic work of art it is today), but my OC Alexia is all mine! I hope this isn't too horrible for you guys!

* * *

She wasn't mad.

Maybe she was annoyed. While plastered in sweat, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest and her eyes twitching in irritation? Yes. Her clothing burned to the point of no return? Annoyingly so. Fighting to keep the stream of profanities in her head, instead of out her mouth? Most definitely.

No, she had decided at that moment, she was not mad. She was damned, irritated and above all else, pissed.

The auburn haired girl was now hiding in her makeshift, underground home. She loved her little space. It had taken her 3 excruciating days to dig out her 12-foot-deep, roughly 8x8 home (One she prided in digging directly under a massive old oak, ensuring its roots would provide stability to her new home). A day to create a camouflaged covering (which was actually pretty flimsy as the wooden slats under the camouflaging materials were eroding due to the wear from nature), another day to spread out the dirt she had dug up across a good 2 acers to make the ground look undisturbed, and then a complete 2 months for grass and other natural debris to reappear amongst the area to make her home look completely non-existent to anyone not looking for a hole in the ground.

The pride she had felt in building her little space, definitely made her regret returning home to hide. It would be such a shame if her pursuers happened upon her strange habitat, and she had to restart from the ground up, literally, in a new location. No, she would not be found, she reassured herself. She had built this just for the point of never being found.

She heard a twig snap under the pressure of footfall. Right near the entrance of her hiding space. Her eyes were glued to the opening that was barely visible to her, as light slowly filtered in from cracks of the wood and thru the leaves that covered it. She mentally thanked the fall/winter island, grateful for the island's natural seasons allowing her materials to be oh so convincing in the art of camouflage.

"I think we lost him!" A male voice stated, exasperated. She assumed it belonged to the brunette male, one of her two pursers.

"He couldn't have gotten far yoi." She registered this voice to the blonde, who's head she felt slightly resembled a pineapple. "The terrain is too rugged for him to escape so fast. I can sense him nearby."

"If he was nearby we would have seen him by nooow!" The brunette whined like child. "There's no place to hide here Marco, and I haven't eaten all day! Let's leave it alone, it's just one pesky marine."

"One pesky marine who knocked you on your ass." Marco reasoned, "If he felt strong enough to fight one of whitebeard's, then he should have stayed for what was coming to him."

She continued to hold her breathe, until she heard the footsteps retreating, her little home remaining safe for another evening. She slid down to the floor, trying to calm her nerves. She smirked as she revisited their conversation in her head. They still thought she was a he, her disguise continued to serve her well.

She removed her marine cap from her head, her slightly curly auburn hair fell from its once secured pile under the cap, into messy loose curls down to her mid-back. Her mask soon removed as well. Just like she liked most of her very few possessions, she really liked her mask. To her, it looked kind of cool. It was completely black, covering half of her face including one of her ice blue eyes. The bottom completely covering her face below the nose, and a skeleton grin on the fabric above the mouth. She thought it contrasted quite nicely with her tan skin. It did the one thing she wanted it to do, hide her emotions from the world. No one could tell her emotions behind the mask, unless they focused on her one visible eye. It gave her a chance to hide while still out in the open.

She scowled down at the marine cap she now gently caressed with her fingers. Once again the hat had gotten her in a reckless situation with a pirate, once again she had been mistaken as a marine. If the hat hadn't been the only possession of her mother's she had, she would have ditched it long ago. She had even sewn a red diagonal bar through the word MARINE, as if to symbolize rebellion against marines themselves, but she still none the better, was accused of being one. Did no one understand what she called a "cancellation bar"?

She hadn't meant to start anything with them. The brunette had tapped her lightly on the shoulder when she was unaware of his presence, causing her to almost jump out of her skin, and ultimately sending her fist flying into his nose out of reflex, leading to him falling on his butt. She didn't handle touch well, hadn't for years, especially not from strangers. And the way she lived, made everyone strangers. If he had given her the chance she would have apologized, realizing he hadn't had any ill intent behind his actions. Instead him and his friend immediately took the defensive, eyeing her hat with hatred. So, she did the one thing she did best, run and hide until the danger is gone.

Her stomach growled, reminding her she had failed her mission of acquiring food in town, for the sixth day in a row, as she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep that once more promised to be filled with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a shiver as she groaned. It had lightly snowed during the night, which had to remind her of her clothing or… lack thereof, situation. Her meeting with the whitebeard pirates had not left her completely unscathed. Marco's offensives had left her clothes torn and severely burned, beyond being saved. And unfortunately, they were some of her only remaining clothing.

"Damn the blue seas," She grumbled to herself, "I'm just destined to get myself killed."

She knew she would have to go back into town to steal some clothing. She would buy them if she had provisions to, but in order to do that, she would have to work, which would mean working without her disguise, without something to hide behind, and that she simply could not handle yet. She tied her hair into a sloppy lump atop of her head, and covered it with her cap, after putting on her mask. She sighed as she realized the wrap she had used around her chest, had become too lose, after being burned in some places. She quickly retrieved new wrap from the bag next to her and continued to wrap her chest until she felt satisfied her breasts were no longer distinguishable for what they really were.

As she emerged from the ground, she silently prayed the same pirates, were not lingering in town today. The ground was lightly dusted in snow, but just enough to make her tracks visible if pursued once again. If she slipped up, she was as good as dead. Not like that was a bad option, she thought, but still. She shivered once more, adjusting the bag on her back, as she grudgingly made her way towards town.

She had found herself the perfect store, to pull off her little shop lifting. She admitted often that her disguise resulted in shop owners keeping their eye on her, as her appearance screamed of mischief. This store was much bigger than most and contained almost every type of good one might need, almost like a general store. As much as she despised large groups of people, they provided the right amount of distraction to grab what she needed. It was hard to focus on one person in the store for shop lifting, when there were several dozens inside, and almost several people guaranteed to be more boisterous than others.

She found what she had needed quickly. She was never picky. She quickly shoved a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants similar to the destroyed ones she donned now into the bag, following a dark grey jacket. After finding herself a pair of light weight combat boots, she traded them for the worn ones she had worn well past their time.

A few bags of jerky meat, and a bottle of water later, and she was headed towards the exit. She stopped a few clothing racks short of the door, her eyes lingering on the shirt next to her. It was far too impractical for her to normally want. It was a form fitting black tank top whose hem cut well above one's naval. It was impractical, but yet, she found herself wanting it. _Maybe it will have a use._ She tried reasoning. After a few moments of hesitation, she placed it in her bag, throwing in a pair of pretty-short shorts, some bras, panties and a basic pair of tennis shoes.

_What the hell?_ She tried to reason with herself. _Maybe one day, I'll find a reason to wear them… one day._

She slipped out the door, her actions completely unnoticed by any of the store workers. She made her way towards the edge of town, heading away from the line of buildings and into the tree lines. She was sure, she had made a successful venture into town without incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Her stomach dropped, and panic flooded her chest as she felt a rough masculine hand grasp her upper arm, dragging her quickly into the abandoned alley near her. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she winced as she was slammed into the wall behind her. She growled lowly out of instinct, taking a defensive stance as she glared at the attacker in front of her. It was the annoying blonde from the evening before, Marco was his name, if she recalled correctly. He stared at her, his face appeared almost bored, but his eyes radiated with annoyance. She quickly began looking for an escape route out of her peripheral vision, fighting was _definitely_ not her strong suite.

"It seems our meeting yesterday was cut short _marine_." He drawled out the last part, "The last I remembered, running away after initiating an attack, is an act of cowardice yoi."

She didn't move, her body remained frozen in place, her eye glued to his form. She saw no openings to escape. Her hand grasping the handle of the knife fastened to the waist of her pants.

"Nothing to say yoi? Are you too good to say any last words to the _scum of the sea_?" Her eyes narrowed as he moved a bit closer, her body remaining still. She remained silent. In all honesty her throat was too dry from fear to say anything, even if she wanted to.

Yes, she was afraid. She could not fight in general, she had seen his devil fruit, and the fact he believed she intentionally attacked one of his crew made it worse. She was not afraid of death itself. If anything she found herself wishing to die on many occasions. But she knew he was not likely to make her death sudden, he would let her suffer, and she had done enough of her fair share of suffering to know she didn't want to endure anymore.

And just like that, his fist shot out, towards the left side of her face, encased in blue flames that felt hot enough to melt her flesh just from where she stood. Before he could connect with her body, she dropped like dead weight, surprising him only slightly. She dove in-between his legs, and inched slowly towards the edge of the alley, stopping when he turned to face her again.

"It's bad enough for you to act like a coward as a marine, but for you to act like a coward as a man in general is shameful." He scoffed, "What happened to you marines and your sense of _honor and duty_?"

He became nothing but a blue burst of flame as he barreled towards her. Without any grace, she stumbled to the side, barely avoiding collision, as she thrust her knife out. He was back on his feet facing her, poised to attack again, a slash of blood across his right cheek.

"Sea stone yoi?" He smirked, "When did they give low ranking marines such a small weapon with such defense? Or are you more to the marines in rank than you appear?" He was toying with her, his voice filled with amusement. Blue flames, barely noticeable, licked over his injury, healing it almost immediately, "You are going to have to do so much better than that."

His left leg shot out, attempting to sweep her feet out from under her. She stumbled, barely avoiding his move, not registering his other movements as he drove a knife she hadn't seen into her left side. She felt pain shoot down her leg as she grunted. One of his fists connected with the right side of her face, as he removed the knife from her side. She felt searing pain in her right shoulder as he plunged the knife into her again. She crumpled to her knees, grasping her shoulder. Her whole body felt as though it was shaking, she felt pounding in her ears as her vision was blurred and stinging from tears forming. She could barely register the feeling of warm blood covering her hands.

Just then she heard a shout from the other side of the alley towards town. It was the brunette from before. Marco had turned his attention from her to greet his approaching crew mate. She took that lapse in his focus to make a dash for the woods. She was surprised that her legs still listened to her. They felt so much like jello, that she was sure she would have fallen flat on her face.

"YOI!" She heard Marco shout out in anger. She didn't dare glance back, stumbling as fast as she could thru the woods. She could hear a set of heavy footsteps not far behind her, undoubtably the brunette, as she noticed Marco preferred his devil fruit powers to transport him quickly. She struggled to breath, occasionally grunting in pain as she ran, her vision was getting hazy. She jumped over the ledge in front of her, falling to her knees briefly as she landed on the ground below her. She struggled to get up and lurched forward, reaching the entrance to her shelter. She glanced up noticing they were not in view yet, although quickly approaching, and threw herself quickly down into her tiny space, the cover closing above her, forgoing the ladder she had originally prepared as it would have been too slow of a process for escape. As she hit the bottom her cap fell off and laid next to her, her hair auburn hair splayed out around her. She ripped off her mask in a failed attempt to breathe better. Pain radiated throughout her body as she succumbed to darkness, failing to notice the trail of blood she had so plainly left upon the snow, leading to her hiding spot.

Marco recognized the area the blood trail had led them. It was the same area the marine had disappeared from before. The blood trail stopped, just past a ledge in the woods. He quickly flew down, landing on his feet. He noticed bloody handprints, just under neither the oak tree near him, as if they were opening something. As Thatch quickly appeared next to him, it dawned on him that the hands _had _in fact opened something. A poorly constructed hatch they had failed to notice the evening prior. With a nod from Thatch, he grasped the hatch and threw it opened, almost ripping it off completely.

"Uhhh Marco…" Marco looked at Thatch, his face filled with hesitation and confusion, before looking down at what he was staring at, "He's a girl…" And indeed, Marco found their elusive marine was in fact, none other than a girl, her blood was slowly starting to form a pool around her body.

A slight feeling of discomfort formed in the pit of Marco's stomach. As much as he despised marines, especially ones who harm his family, he never could feel comfortable with injuring a woman. He dropped down into the hole, studying her figure. She was out cold, her tan skin was looking extremely pail, her body losing blood faster than he had assumed. Her face was morphed into one filled with pain, sweat beads had formed on her forehead. He quickly tossed her cap and mask into her bag, that was now bloody, and tossed it up to Thatch. He quickly transformed, grasping her with his talons easily, as she felt as though she weighed nothing at all, and flew up.

"I'll meet you back at the ship." Marco flew away before Thatch could even respond; his mouth still open as Marco flew out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she registered was pain. It wasn't the sharp pain from before, instead it was a strong ache that spread thru her whole body. The next thing she registered was a light, rhythmic beeping somewhere near her. She knew she shouldn't be alive. The air around her didn't smell like the woods, or her dirt shelter. It smelled like disinfectant with a faint hint of saltwater. She no longer felt the tightness around her chest her wrap should have provided.

Her eyes shot open, and immediately landed on the IVs in her arms. Without a second thought she reached for the IVs in her left arm, ignoring the strong ache in her right shoulder, with the intent to rip them out. A strong hand grasped her wrist with an almost bruising force, causing her to gasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marco's voice was firm, but low in her right ear. She felt panic fill her chest again as she backed up on the bed as far against the wall as possible, which honestly wasn't very far. She instinctively let out a low hiss, meaning to sound threatening, but the fear in her eyes gave her away.

Marco stared at her in slight awe of the amount of fear that filled her eyes. Her body visibly trembling as she attempted to appear threatening. She looked nothing like the marine he had attempted to take down in the alley. The one eye he could see then only showed determination, maybe a hint of agitation. Now that he could see the marine's entire face, he could only see very visible fear. She looked like a caged animal in some way. He slowly released his hold on her wrist, after giving her a few warning glares regarding her IVs. He then took a few short steps back, wanting to give her some space to calm down, while still maintaining safe enough distance to prevent her from taking any action. Her breathing was so rapid, he was worried for a moment she might hyperventilate.

"I will ask you a few basic questions, and you will answer them." Marco shot her stern look, "If you cooperate, you might find your stay here a little more than just tolerable. We have no intention of hurting you further."

Marco gave her a long moment to gather herself. Her breathing was still fast, but not nearly as rapid as before. Her eyes never leaving him, still very much filled with fear and weariness. She swallowed, well tried to, before attempting to speak, and winced in pain from how dry her throat was. As if knowing her reasons for wincing, Marco held out a glass of water. She refused to take it.

"It's not poison I promise. I told you, we have no intention of hurting you further." Marco took a sip of the water as a show of good faith, before handing it back out to her.

He smiled in an encouraging manner as she cautiously reached out for it, pausing before finally taking it. She slowly raised it to her lips and took a small sip. Marco made a note in his head to find out when the last time she had something to eat or drink as she quickly gulped the rest down in seconds. Had he not been studying her face so carefully; he might have missed the relief that flashed through her face as she tasted the water. Might have, but he hadn't, he had caught every moment of the quick emotion, before her face went back to being flooded with fear and weariness. He smiled at her again, as she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"What is your name yoi?"

"Alexia" She said so lightly and nervously, it almost came out as a whisper. He noticed her fingers fidgeted on the gown she was now wearing, her left hand almost instinctively touching her face as if to touch her mask that was usually on her face.

"Alexia what?" Marco pressed; one eyebrow raised.

"Just Alexia, no last name." Alexia whispered, almost coming out as a plead.

"How old are you yoi? And what island did you originate from?"

"I'm 22… I don't have a home island." Her eyes glanced away from his face for a second, as if hiding something. Marco decided not to press at the moment, satisfied that she was at least answering some of his questions with less resistance than he expected.

"How long have you been with the marines, and why did you decide to attack a member of Whitebeard's crew? You look as though you would be aware you couldn't physically take one of us on."

"I'm not a marine…"

"We aren't blind yoi, you were wearing a marine cap." He shot her a warning glare.

"I'm not a marine," She stressed lightly, "It was my mother's cap, it's… it's all I have left of her. That's why I wear it." She looked at him, as if she was searching for permission to continue, as if looking to see if her answer was acceptable. When she found no argument from Marco's expression, she continued, "I didn't mean to attack your friend…"

"You decked him in the face. You didn't mean to attack him?" He scoffed skeptically.

"I swear I didn't mean to," Alexia pleaded lightly, "Your friend, he… he scared me. I didn't expect him to touch me. I didn't even know who he was, I acted on instinct. I… I don't like being touched." She pulled her knees to her chest as if subconsciously protecting herself.

Marco hummed in thought before continuing, "When was the last time you ate?"

"How long have I been out?" Alexia asked.

"Almost three days."

"It's been about nine days then." Her stomach rumbled loudly at that moment, as if proving her point.

At that moment the door opened quickly, an elderly woman in what looked like a nurses uniform appeared, looking agitated.

"Commander Marco! What in the world is she doing?" The woman moved to force Alexia back onto the bed in a laying position, "Need I remind you, that you were sternly told she was not to move! She needs to be resting!"

As soon as the woman made contact with Alexia's skin, she hissed, backing further into the wall, not realizing how relaxed she had become during the brief conversation with the commander. She dug her nails into the woman's wrists, her breathing become rapid once again. Not completely phased, the woman continued to attempt to force her down on the bed. Alexia thrashed wildly against her hold, clawing at the woman's face. Her eyes, which Marco had noted showed only wariness just moments ago, were once again flooded with fear. Marco quickly shoved the nurse to the side; his eyes were like shooting daggers towards her. He grasped Alexia's wrists with his hands, which seemed massive compared to how frail and tiny her body was.

"Leave _now. I_ will tell Doc when she is ready to be seen. You need to leave." His body appeared calm, but the tone of his voice was hinting at harshness.

The woman grumbled as she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing Alexia to flinch. Her breathing was still rapid, knees drawn up to her chest as she was backed up against the wall, her hair acting almost as a curtain as it fell around her face and shoulders. Marco was irritated. Once again this girl had attempted to harm one of his family, even if it was slightly warranted. He was thinking of something to say to let the girl know his displeasure of her actions, a warning of sorts, when he heard her sniff lightly. Her body was still shaking. He released one of her wrists to lift her chin up to him, so he could see her face. She flinched at his touch but didn't act against him. It was clear she was starting to cry and didn't want him to see. And if there was one thing Marco didn't know how to handle; it was a crying woman.


	5. Chapter 5

She wanted her eyes to show hatred, anger, any emotion that appeared threatening. But her eyes betrayed her and only showed fear. She was never good at hiding her emotions, that's why she wore her mask. She really missed her mask right now. Physical contact was something she absolutely dreaded, and as she discovered, was something the phoenix did a lot of. His touch didn't mentally burn her and send false signals of pain through her body like most everyone else's did. But none the less he touched her frequently, and it annoyed her… no it pissed her off; to no end.

"Please don't touch me." Her voice continued to betray her, just as her eyes did, as it was laced with fear and desperation. He released her wrist, lingering before removing his hand from her chin.

"I need to go talk to Pops," He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Please refrain from assaulting anyone else while I'm away. No one here is going to kill you yoi. Thatch should be bringing you some food any minute as the doctor sees fit."

She starred at the door, long after he left, before taking a breath and relaxing against the wall. She was grateful for her time alone. Which also confused her. Why did they leave her alone and practically free to move about? Sure, they gathered she was weak, but she was still an enemy of theirs right? They assumed she was a marine. If they allowed random marines freedom on their ship, surely they wouldn't have made it this far. She honestly considered finding a place to hide on the ship until she could escape. Hiding always fixed her problems, even if it was only short term. Any thoughts she had were cut short as the door burst open. The brunette from town, Thatch supposedly, walked in with a tray, and a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Lovely girl, I brought you some food!" He almost all but sang.

Alexia forced herself back towards the wall and brought her knees back up to her chest. Thatch was definitely boisterous, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. He sat the tray down next to her. She didn't look at him and expected him to walk out. Which he definitely did _not _do.

"Oh girly, don't be so upset! There's no reason to hide!" Thatch basically threw himself upon her as he tried to hug her reassuringly.

"NO!" She yelled out in shock. Panic flooded her body faster than before, anxiety causing pain in her chest. Alexia tried to dash off the bed, sending Thatch flying to the floor as she collided with him, food crashing onto the floor. She stumbled getting up away from Thatch and dashed out the door, the IV's ripping out her arm as she ignored the pain and the blood flowing down her arms. She felt as if her right shoulder injury had opened up again. Thatch's shouting was ignored by the girl as she ran, thankful and surprised not to run into anyone.

She had gotten herself extremely lost, despite not knowing where she was to start with. She closed herself off into a room, which looked as though it was one meant for storage. She noticed paneling was loose on one of the wooden walls, and slipped behind it, attempting to place it back as well as she could. She closed her eyes, the space was small, but big enough for her to sit with her knees brought up to her chest. It looked as if the space was originally meant to be some sort of ventilation shaft at one point. She hummed lightly as she closed her eye, satisfied to feel safe from being touched, even for a short time. Despite the throbbing pain, she found herself drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she's gone?" Marco tried not to sound aggravated, today was just _really_ not his day.

Thatch almost looked like a child being caught red handed with stolen candy. He shifted his feet, refusing to look Marco in the eyes. Marco sighed again loudly, for what he pretty sure, the thousandth time today.

_If I'm not careful, sighing could become a permanent noise that comes from me without any control. _Marco thought sarcastically. No this wasn't his day, hell it wasn't his week. Oh, what he would give to even take a short nap. But instead, he found he was practically surrounded by adult children. The biggest being Thatch.

"I went to give her the food, and she freaked out. I didn't mean for it to happen!" Thatch pouted.

"Did you by any chance, after I explicitly told you not to, touch her? In any way?" Marco already groaned answering his own question with Thatch's track record of listening to anyone.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal! She just looked so scared; I was just trying to cheer her up."

Marco sighed. Again. "We're two days away from the last island, she has to be _somewhere _on board." He turned away to help conduct his own sweep of the Moby. His nap would have to wait, just like all the other hours of sleep he has yet to catch up on over the years.

She heard the door to the storage room creak open, and heavy footsteps entering. A few crates make screeching noises as the shifted around, surely in the process of looking for her. She rubbed her eyes and found herself annoyed again. She found herself being more annoyed this week than she has been in the last year. If she wasn't so annoyed she would have been slightly impressed with that fact. She had just gotten a decent rest, and the stupid pirates just didn't know how to, well… not make noise. The unknown person left the room, she could hear unintelligible conversation outside the door. She wanted to hit herself on the head as her stomach let out another growl, mentally kicking herself for dropping all the food Thatch had brought for her on the ground. If she had been smart enough, she would have grabbed some on the way out the door. She had to find herself some food, before her stomach gave her hiding spot away.

Alexia waited for what she assumed was an hour of not hearing any movement, before creeping out of the paneling. She slowly peeked out the door, after finding no one in sight, moved as quietly as she could down the hall. The hall seemed longer than necessary. Alexia didn't bother opening any of the doors, they all looked as if they wouldn't contain food, only storage. She reasoned with herself that there was no reason, to have a ship this big.

As Alexia came closer to the deck, it became obvious it was night. Aware of the vague figure in the crow's nest, a long with about five other crew members. She peered around the door frame to her left, mentally praising herself, as she managed to find the kitchen. She was amazed at the size of it. Never had she seen a space so dedicated to food, exists so largely, and clean for that matter. Within a matter of seconds, she had found food that was more than suitable for her liking. After not having anything to eat in so long, everything tasted amazing.

Alexia quickly made her way out of the kitchen, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. She knew it was a slim possibility, but she had high hopes of remaining unseen until the next landfall. From there she could try and escape. Stupid plan really, but it was her only. Alexia continued to walk, finding herself going up quiet a few sets of stairs. She was absolutely amazed at how few crew members were out on the ship, especially with a prisoner (herself), missing. She heard a set of footsteps approaching the corner nearest to her, and quickly entered a room, quietly closing the door, and praying no one was present behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was thankfully unoccupied, which inevitably would change. It was definitely a bedroom, although the bed appeared as though it hadn't been slept on in a very long time. She never was one to care about the size of living space, but concluded that this was very decent. Not too much space, but just enough to not feel cramped. Definitely roomier than her 8x8 hole. The desk against the far wall was cluttered with paperwork. Actually, some of the floor, including a small corner of the bed was as well.

Alexia smiled, finding her bag sitting next to the desk. It may have had blood on it, but damn it, it still existed. She dug thru the slim belongings, finding to her disappointment, that the clothes she was used to wearing, had blood on them as well, that had seeped through the bag. Grudgingly she put on the black tank top and shorts, desperately wanting to get out of the hospital gown. She had discovered first hand, that it was very very hard to sneak around a ship with.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the door, cutting Alexia's time short. She attempting to make the bag look as though it had be undisturbed. Not having many options for hiding, Alexia slid herself underneath the bed, grateful for a split second it was big enough for her to lay out instead of bunching up. She repositioned a box under the bed to shield any part of her body that might be seen if one felt curious enough to check. The door came open, and then clicked shut, sandaled feet came into Alexia's limited view from under the bed. Her chest pounded lightly, as she silently cursed her body for choosing the exact moment to remind her how much she actually hurt.

Marco could tell the room felt off. It was almost like a familiar presence. The girl wouldn't possibly be that poor of a decision maker could she? Marco groaned, making his way to the chair, sitting down and propping his feet up on his desk, the piles of paperwork be damned.

Marco really despised the paper. He felt a very strong desire to burn every last page and dreamed often of what it would feel like for his body to relax as the small remaining ashes floated away in the ocean breeze. This paperwork vowed to be the vein of his existence and was definitely the reason for his lack of sleep. He often wondered how the marines might feel. Would they feel foolish, thinking they were taking down hardened criminals, only to discover they were taking down people obsessed with spread sheets and documentation? It made it look as if they were not fighting for freedom on the sea and freedom from the World Government, but for freedom to do math on a boat. It was rather foolish, and above all else, painstaking, no matter how necessary.

"Was this really the best place you could find to hide yoi?" He laughed, knowing he wouldn't receive a response, "You know it has been quite an exercise you've put the lot of us through today. Maybe we needed it as we had such trouble finding you. If we can't find one girl on our ship, we must really be slacking." He took a side glance at her bag, as if it now being half opened confirmed her presence.

Alexia really hated herself at the moment. Of everyone's rooms that could possibly exist on bored, why in all the levels of Impel Down, did she have to end up in _his._ She never stood a chance of remaining hidden. She kept quiet for a long time, knowing she would have to come out eventually. She was highly curious as if it would be of her own accord, or if he would force her out, and if so, just how long would he wait before he did?

"I won't force you yoi." As if he had read her mind, "We aren't upset with you. You'll find most of my brothers are as clumsy and careless as Thatch is. He's been warned to keep his distance."

No response.

"I'll be here all night. So, it's up to you if you would like to spend the whole night uncomfortable or not."

Marco turned around in his chair, placing his feet on the ground, as he watched with slight amusement as a small box pushed out from under his bed. Alexia slowly emerged from the bed, having to take her time due to her injuries. Alexia was quite displeased with herself, wondering why she even went through all the trouble to hide under the bed with her body aching, if she wasn't even hidden for more than five minutes. She definitely had some skills to work on.

She chose to remain sitting on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest again, looking at Marco who had an eyebrow quirked in amusement. She blew a random strand of hair out of her face in irritation, looking as if she was pouting at his amusement.

"Now that you've decided to join the adults, would you like some actual food to eat?" Marco reached back to the desk and presented Alexia with a plate containing a simple sandwich.

Alexia stuck her tongue out playfully at Marco, accepting the plate from his hands before stopping. What in the hell had she done? Had she really stuck her tongue out at him? An assumed marine prisoner, sticking her tongue out at the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates? She assumed this confirmed her death wish.

She starred at the sandwich, before looking up at Marco, refusing to touch it. Rolling his eyes, Marco picked up the sandwich, ripping off a small corner and consuming it. He placed the remaining sandwich back on her plate, with a look on his face that all but told her he thought she was being ridiculous. He took a glass of water from his desk, making sure her eyes were on him, before taking a sip and placing it next to her. Satisfied, Alexia decided to dare fate and give a childish grin up at him. Alexia had decided, if she was going to die, and had no way to hide her emotions while doing it, she may as well have fun with it. Taking a bite of the sandwich, Alexia moaned in happiness, swearing to herself, that this sandwich, was the most magnificent tasting thing to have ever existed.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Marco could say anything, his door swung open. It only took a matter of seconds and Alexia was on the far corner of the bed, up against the wall, her eyes looking weary. She starred at the man in front of her, well if he was a man. She honestly couldn't tell. But what ever he/she was she thought he/she pulled it off well.

"We still have not located the…" The person wandered off as his/her eyes landed on her figure.

"Izo, this is Alexia. And Alexia," Marco smiled at her, "This is Izo, he is our commander of the 16th division."

"This certainly will not do." Izo muttered, starring at Alexia before turning back to Marco, "Please tell me this poor thing has clothes other than _that._"

Marco chuckled under his breath, "No, Alexia here seems to be quite the minimalist yoi."

Alexia stuck her bottom lip out slightly as if pouting. Was she invisible, or did they just forget she was in the room? Her clothing choices weren't that… terrible.

"And what did you do to her? Those clothes would work far better if you hadn't sliced her up!" Izo sounded annoyed more than mad.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Alexia whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Both Marco and Izo were reminded of her presence. Marco was surprised she talked to someone so new other than him, and even then it was a forced conversation.

"My clothes… they aren't that terrible." She didn't look either in the eye, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of the bedding nervously.

"No, no, of course not darling!" Izo suddenly worried he had actually insulted the girl, "They just definitely do not work for the moment, unless your one of those women who like showing their scars and such?" Alexia nodded her no.

"We must get you new clothes, and a bath, definitely a bath."

"Not until Doc has checked her over, he never got the chance." Marco reminded.

"Fine, fine, after the doctor. Seriously Marco, this is what I have to work with and now your making me jump through hoops to do it?" Izo chastened.

"I'm not giving you anything. I'm almost certain you have several million other important tasks that you could be doing… like your paperwork from this last week." Marco knew that paperwork would end up being his task, "Have you forgotten she is her own person yoi? You don't want to overwhelm her."

"Tsk, non-sense." Izo waved his hand in the air, "There is nothing overwhelming about me. Any ways, let's get you cleaned up."

Izo, unlike Thatch, didn't immediately grab for Alexia. Instead, he held his hand out. Yes, it was definitely a demanding hand, but it was still an offer, not forceful. Alexia starred at his hand as if it was a massive spider, before looking at Marco for reassurance.

_Wait why the hell am I looking to him for reassurance. He's the enemy, he just stabbed me three days ago and took me hostage. _Alexia was really annoyed with herself lately. Not once could she make what she thought was a good decision. Making up her mind, she would not be weak. She did not need a stranger's approval. Alexia took Izo's hand, and he helped her up to her feet.

It was then in the medical bay, that she mentally kicked herself. Once again she had let her pride get the best of her, and she regretted it. At what point, did it not occur to her, that seeing a doctor would require physical contact. She hated doctors, for more reasons than one. And the Whitebeard's doctor, was creepy. He was old, definitely old, but his smile sent shivers down her spine. He looked like someone who hid in girls clothing stores for fun. He was nice enough, always asking for permission before checking her bandages, but still… creepy.

"Sweetie, this would be much easier if you would relax." Doc could not believe how tense she was, as he attempted to rebandage her shoulder.

"You wish," Alexia gritted her teeth in pain, "Then that's when you'll really get me."

"What ever do you mean?" Doc looked at her confused.

"Oh please, like you don't have a needle waiting to drug me and make me a lab rat." Her whole body was ridged, her speech almost venomous.

Doc and Izo shared concerning glances at each other. Nothing about what she said seemed like a joke. Alexia didn't even look fearful, just full of irritation.

"Surely your joking? Have you ever actually been seen by a doctor… or a nurse… or anything?" Izo asked.

"Why so you can write them to have a care plan meeting and see how I'll fit your needs? Pass." She scoffed.

"Darling, I have no intentions of using you as a _lab rat_ as you say. You are a guest. We would be very rude hosts if we harmed you."

Alexia scoffed but refused to reply. Doc and Izo both didn't push the matter any further, but something didn't set right in Izo's gut. After a long awkward silence, Doc hummed slightly, signaling he was done. Alexia let out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding and let her shoulders relax slightly. She had refused pain medications, fearing it could be something else. Her body definitely hated her for it.

"We must get you a bath my dear Alexia." Izo held his hand out for her to take it.

Alexia didn't feel as prideful as before, nor did she feel in the mood to attempt to be cheerful after being poked and prodded, so she did not take his hand. Looking down at herself, she realized she truly did need a bath. Her hair felt knotted and rough. Alexia couldn't even recall the last time she had a bath of any form. Reluctantly she nodded her head and stood up, waiting for Izo to lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat on floor outside the door with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ocean breeze brushing against her skin. She felt as if she had been sitting there forever, Izo refusing to let her in the bathroom. Something along the lines of _it's not appropriate enough for a delicate flower yet._ That line almost made her gag. She was no where along the lines of a delicate flower.

The door finally opened, the sent of honey and vanilla floated in the air. Izo motioned for her to enter. The massive wooden tub was filled with bubbles, the heat and steam from the water spread through the room quickly.

"Towels and a set of clothes are on the bench, take your time. These men always smell anyways, not like a bath now will do them any good." He rolled his eyes before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Alexia was secretly grateful for Izo. He seemed to know when to provide her space whereas the others didn't. She stripped off her clothes, wondering how well the water-proof bandages actually worked. She sat on the edge of the tub, dipping her foot in. Finding the water to her liking, she slid in, moaning as the hot water ran over her skin.

She wasn't sure how long she had spent in the tub, definitely over an hour. She now felt extremely clean and relaxed. She was just hoping for a slightly warm shower, but this, this just made her day. Reluctantly, she drained the tub, wrapping the towel around her as she stepped out. After drying herself, she held out the clothes Izo had somehow managed to find for her. It was a simple pair of black leggings and a flowy light grey tank top. It was simple, but she loved it, grateful a man with such a fashion sense, knew to keep things simple when it came to her. The clothes fit so perfectly, making her question who they even came from.

Her hair was still damp, her loose curls even more abundant that before. She slipped out the door, and up the stairs to the deck, Izo no where to be found. She debated whether she should remain on deck or not, settling on heading for Marco's room. As much as she didn't like being in an enemy's presence, she felt awkward being about someone's ship alone.

She lightly knocked on the door, hearing a hum to enter. She entered, crossing the room. She perched herself atop of his bed, crossing her legs.

Marco was satisfied, Alexia seemed much more comfortable than she had the first day she had woke up. She was conflicting. She wanted to hide, wanted to keep everything secret, that much was obvious. But she was so unaware of how often she let her true self slip out. Right now, she looked content, dare he say comfortable. If she were made aware or something in the environment changed, she would shield herself with her legs, trying to make herself smaller and mask her expression.

"Do you have it?" He hadn't expected her to initiate conversation.

"Have what yoi?"

"My…my mask, and my mom's cap." Her fingers started to fidget with the blanket.

"It just so happens I do." He looked at her smugly.

"Could I, maybe have them back?" Alexia asked nervously, "I mean just the mask right now, I probably shouldn't wear the hat right now… it seems to land me in trouble."

Marco laughed, leaning back in his chair. He opened up the drawer to the desk, tossing her mask out of it, onto the bed. She grabbed it, tracing her fingers over the skeletal design, a look of relief flashed across her face.

"Just do me a favor." Marco said suddenly, "Will you try to keep your mask off, at least when you're with us? You don't need to hide all the time."

"Says my kidnapper." She blurted out. She was honestly shocked that she even said it.

"Kidnapper yoi?" Marco asked, taken aback, "If I recall, if you weren't on board, you would have died."

"Which was your fault." She reminded, "I never asked to be saved…"

"So, you rather we left you to die?" Alexia looked away; her fingers stopped fidgeting. "Yoi, tell me you're not serious, you really wanted to die?"

"It's not really a bad idea, it's definitely preferable than most of my life." She started fidgeting again, "It shouldn't matter to you anyways, hostages are expendable after all."

Marco stood up, suddenly too close for comfort. His hand grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Anger filled his eyes, making him look absolutely threatening. She wanted to shrink away from his grasp but forced herself to remain in place.

"Never want to die." His voice sounded dangerous, "Once your dead, there's no coming back. Suicide, like that, is an act of cowardice. It's laying down and quitting."

He became more aware of the deadly aurora he was emitting when she started to squirm under his hold. Alexia looked uncomfortable, and once again, scared. He removed his hand, taking several steps back, already regretting how strongly he reacted. Alexia backed herself against the wall, her knees brought up against her chest again.

"Lexi, I'm sorry." He sighed, aggravated with himself. Not knowing what to do, he left the room, leaving Alexia to her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Marco walked another lap around the Moby for what seemed like the millionth time, before finding himself in front of a massive door. He starred at the door forever, an internal battle on whether to knock or not. The decision made for him as a deep voice came from inside the room.

"Enter my boy." Marco reluctantly pushed the door open, closing it behind him, "What seems to be bothering you?"

"I think I just created more problems than solved Pops." Marco ran his hand nervously through his hair.

_Pops_, just like his voice, was huge, easily four times Marco's size. He almost engulfed the throne like chair he was resting in, his head almost touching the ceiling. A huge mug of sake was in his hand. Marco shook his head, knowing that it was not his first mug, probably not even his fifth.

"The girl, I know you are hoping she will stay yoi, but…" Marco sighed, "She's so closed off. She relies on hiding. I lost my temper and may have delayed things even more."

"So, it's delayed, we have all the time in the world son." Whitebeard chuckled, "As much as I like the idea of gaining a daughter, we can give her as much time as she needs."

"She's frustrating. I'm not sure how well I will be able to handle her." Marco's face was filled with frustration, "This would be much easier if she would be herself. She actually wants to die! She wants to give up! You can't just roll over like that yoi. Are you sure she is someone we should have on board? So willing to give up?"

"Are you questioning a family member's worth?" Whitebeard himself, now appeared irritated, "If Thatch came to you, and stated he felt like he wanted to die, because life was too much for him at the moment, would you cast him off on the next island because he no longer meets your standards?"

"No, of course not.."

"If Jozu suddenly became disabled, and could no longer fight as well as he use to, is he no longer invaluable to the family? Should he be tossed aside?" Marco was quiet, looking ashamed.

"No, of course not Pops. But this girl, she's not family. She hasn't accepted." _Let alone been offered a place amongst us yet_, Marco thought to himself.

"She is my daughter, whether she realizes it now or not." Whitebeard laughed as if that statement was a casual thing to say, "Family has times when they struggle. Life can be very unforgiving to some, you yourself know this. It's moments like this when one must be reminded of the reasons to continue on."

"I understand."

"Family is invaluable, no matter the situation. That is one of the many joys of family. No matter your flaws, or the mistakes you make, your family will always accept you. Family should never have requirements, especially not ones that determine one's worthiness to remain family."

"I'm sorry Pops. I guess I let me get the better of myself. As always, your right." Marco hung his head down.

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong my child." Whitebeard stated, "When she is ready, I would like to meet my daughter." Whitebeard grinned as if he was a big child receiving a present on Christmas.

Marco shook his head and chuckled, leaving the room. Marco wondered if often he was the only adult on board. He walked a bit more, pondering over everything Pops had said, before returning back to his room. It had been a few hours now; it was almost full nightfall.

Opening the door to his room, Marco could barely make out the person on his bed. Alexia had encased herself in his blankets, curled into a ball in the middle of his bed. He chuckled, brushing a stray piece of hair off of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any rest now that his bed was occupied, Marco lit an oil lamp, and went to work on the pile of papers resting on his desk, that always seemed to multiply. Groaning, Marco noticed a new pile of papers, uncompleted, dumped on his desk from what should have be the fifth division's responsibility. He was going to have to pay Vista a visit in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Marco jerked forward in his chair, snapping awake. Light flooded into the room, showing it was morning, he had fell asleep in the middle of doing reports. Looking at the bed, he was amused to find Alexia still burrowed in the pile of blankets, not seeming to have moved an inch. Going forward, he nudged her back.

"Lexi yoi," He shook her shoulder lightly, "We have things to do today."

Alexia mumbled something he couldn't hear, and rolled away from him, clutching the blankets closer to her.

"Alexia come on. Pops wants to see you." Marco said a little more firmly, shaking her shoulder a little harder.

"Marco pleeeease, I don't wanna." Alexia whined, almost disappearing in the blankets completely.

"_You don't wanna_? What are you five?" He laughed at her, "Come on, up. Maybe you can find time for a nap later. Pops wants to see us before breakfast, which is technically now."

"Maybe I'm not hungry. If I don't make it to breakfast I don't have to go right?" Alexia sat up, stretching her arms out and yawning. Her stomach growled loudly, making it obvious she was not missing breakfast, "Besides I'm not ready to die, at least not by any means that you guys would put me through."

"Why do you keep thinking we are out to kill you?"

"I mean, I am being held hostage. Although you guys really suck at doing the whole hostage thing. Starting with the fact that you don't use a cell, or handcuffs. Pretty sure you aren't supposed to let an enemy walk around your home freely." Alexia said nonchalantly.

"No one is holding you hostage yoi. We just happen to be out at sea so you can't leave the ship at the moment." Marco looked offended, "I mean would you rather we lock you in a room."

"Well no…" She muttered.

"Now stop being ridiculous and let's go. You're our guest, not a prisoner." Marco motioned for her to follow as he walked out the door.

Alexia reluctantly followed him, walking around the ship until they came to Pops room. Marco opened the door without knocking, gesturing for her to enter. The room needed more lighting, but it wasn't like she needed any more light to see Whitebeard himself. It took every bone in her body not to show any fear. This was supposed to be one of the most powerful pirates on the seas, and he was right in front of her.

"How are you getting along brat?" His voice boomed in amusement. The deepness of his voice sent chills through her body.

"I'm not a brat!" Alexia shot back, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Guararara, of course you are!" Whitebeard burst out laughing, "Tell me, are my sons treating you well?"

"Yes… actually." She mumbled, shuffling her feet.

"Aye brat, I think I know of you somewhere," His eyes looked at her curiously, "You have an association with the marines no? Your name is Alexia Ka…" He was cut short.

"Don't say that name, _EVER._" Her eyes turning deadly, "I am nobody, that's all."

"You sure are high on the World Government's priority list for a nobody."

"Wait, what are you talking about? How are you involved with the World Government?" Marco said, becoming concerned and weary.

"I'm not!" Alexia snapped, "At least not anymore. I have no reason to tell anyone about it, nor would I trust you enough to tell you to begin with."

"Of course, brat, all in due time." Whitebeard agreed, "Will you join our family and be my daughter?"

If Marco hadn't been used to Whitebeard, he would have been shocked at how casually he asked, especially in the middle of a heated conversation. Alexia starred at Whitebeard with wide eyes, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Join my family, become my daughter." He smiled as if it was such an easy concept.

"You don't even know me! What's wrong with you? I could harm your whole family just because you don't know me."

"I'll take that bet brat. You won't kill anyone here."

"I'm weak, a burden, I'm damaged. There is absolutely no reason for you to have me on board." Alexia defended, "I only had a mother, never a father. And that will never change. I made it this far without one, I think I'm good."

"You'll accept eventually child, they all do."

"You also _know_ something." She glared knowingly at him, "Something no one outside the World Government should know, and nothing I will ever discuss with you. Are you seriously telling me, this isn't some ploy to get me back into their clutches, to gain something from them due to having me?"

"Child, one thing we do not do, is betray family. You are not a burden; you are not weak. And even if you are at some point we will be there. Family is supposed to be strong for your weak, to support where you fall behind. Just because you have physical and emotional scars, doesn't make you damaged. That is what makes you grow physically, mentally and as a person in whole."

"LIAR!" Alexia was furious, "Like I'd believe that. Your either naive or blind. I will _never _join your family. Besides, you of all people should know, keeping me on board, claiming me as your own, is risking war against the World Government. Would you really risk your precious children over a mistake like me?" She stormed out of the room. Leaving a speechless Marco behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

The dining hall was abnormally quiet, as Marco walked in.

"What yoi?" Marco was suddenly aware of the mass of eyes that were focused on him.

"Where's the girl?" The short, brown-haired male closest to him asked, "We thought she'd come with you today, we all wanted to meet her." He started to sound disappointed, growing aware she would not be attending.

"She's not ready to join us for breakfast Haruta." Marco began to walk towards the kitchen for his food, assuming the subject was dropped.

"Ah, Pops offered her a place in the family." The big, muscular, tan male next to Haruta stated, not even asking.

"Yes, it didn't go according to Pop's hopes. She needs time to adjust." Marco looked at everyone in the hall, mainly eyeballing Haruta, Thatch and Izo, "Alexia has some major demons in her mind. She needs to trust us with them on her own accord, don't push it."

Marco walked out of the dining hall with two plates in his hand. He saw Alexia standing next to the railing on deck. He frowned slightly, seeing her mask resting securely on her face. She was hiding herself again, in her own way. He was about to leave for his room, to provide her space, when he saw Thatch approaching her from behind, Alexia completely unaware. Thatch had the grinning expression of a clueless idiot as he reached out to tap Alexia on the shoulder. Marco internally groaned, knowing this wouldn't end well.

Just as Marco was about to speak up, Thatch tapped her on the shoulder. Alexia's whipped around, her fist flying up to meet Thatch's face almost too fast for either him or Marco to register it. Expecting this reaction, Thatch held his arm up to block the blow, unfortunately knocking Alexia off balance. Before either could react, Alexia went tumbling over the railing. Both shot over to the railing, looking to see her surface, but saw nothing.

"Namur!" Marco shouted. The fishman appeared next to them, quickly understanding what was needed, jumping over the railing. What was truly only a few seconds, felt like minutes as Namur surfaced with Alexia. Pulling them up with a rope, Marco realized Alexia was fighting against Namur in a frantic manner.

"Lexi, calm down." Marco knelt next to where Namur had dropped her onto the deck. Claw marks were noticeable on Namur's face.

Grasping her shoulders, Marco was very aware of how hard she was trembling as she thrashed against his hold. Her eyes threw him off though. They were cold, empty almost, and most definitely far away.

"Stop! Get off me! Stop please!" Alexia's voice was filled with terror. Not fear, Terror. Marco widened his eyes, releasing her.

Alexia curled into a ball, her arms covering her face, hands grasping her hair roughly. She trembled violently as she continued to cry out despite Marco releasing her. Her eyes remained far away.

"Get the doctor to my room, now!" Marco snapped at Thatch. Noticing everyone now outside on the deck watching, Marco picked Alexia up, carrying her to his room as she violently thrashed against him.

Izo remained a step ahead of him, opening up the door, closing it as they entered the room. Marco attempted to place her on the bed gently, finding it quite difficult as she continued to fight him. The door opened, and Doc was right beside him, grabbing Alexia from his arms quickly.

"Out now, both of you." Doc tried not to sound harsh.

Marco and Izo stood outside the door for what felt like hours. Marco continued to pace, angry.

"Don't be too rough on him." Izo pressed lightly.

"Too rough on him yoi? Did you not see her?!" Marco was livid, "I told him many times not to touch her. I told him she wasn't ready for friendly contact, and he had to do it anyways!"

"He was just trying to be friendly Marco." Izo himself looked irritated now, "You know our brother, he lets good intentions get in the way of his brain. You know he's probably beating himself up about it."

"It's been a day! A day since she's been up and about the ship, and already we are ruining it." Marco ran a hand through his hair, "Pop's doesn't take no for an answer, and we are pushing her farther and farther from trusting us."

Izo was about to say something when the door opened. Doc came out looking exhausted, closing up his bag.

"I gave her something to help her sleep. She should be out for the rest of the night. But with how tiny and malnourished she is, I'm not sure how well I got the dose. I played it on the safe side so it might not last her."

"What was that? I've never seen anyone react that way to being thrown overboard." Izo asked.

"Post traumatic stress reaction. Nasty one too. There would have been no way for anyone to get her out of that episode for well over a day, she was too far out of it." Doc shook his head sadly.

"Post traumatic stress reaction? Are you saying she has PTSD?" Marco felt his chest tighten a bit, "She's too young for something like that yoi."

"Unfortunately, it appears so. These demons of hers you mentioned, she's got to have a hell of a lot of them for something like this. She is going to need time, a lot of time. There is so much she is going to need emotionally, mentally, everything." Doc sighed, "Come by tomorrow Marco, I can give you some medicine to help her with any anxiety and problems sleeping for the next month or so. There's no doubt in my mind she's going to need it."

Marco sighed, entering the room, leaving Doc and Izo behind. He frowned looking at the girl resting on his bed. At least after everything she looked peaceful. Marco pulled the covers over her, feeling a sudden rush of tiredness overcoming him. It had been several days since he had actually had any sleep. Not wanting to piss her off when she woke up, but wanting to be close in case she did, Marco settled for laying at the foot of the bed. Sleep overcame him before his head even hit the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Marco awoke to movement on the bed. Opening his eyes, he groaned slightly, noticing Alexia tossing and turning, mumbling something in her sleep, her face looking pained and covered in sweat. As he reached forward to wake her, Alexia shot up, gasping for air, her left hand reaching for where her mask should be. Her eyes were ones of confusion as she realized her mask was no longer there.

"It's gone yoi," Marco spoke, causing Alexia to jump slightly, "It must have fell off when you hit the water."

"Hit the water? What do you…" Her eyes widened in realization, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"How do you feel?" Marco ask cautiously.

"What's it to you?" Marco internally groaned, her defensive wall had gone back up.

"Lexi, you can trust us you know." Marco encouraged, "You looked terrified coming back up, mentally you couldn't even register anything going on. Doc had to give you some medicine to help you sleep. You gave us all a scare."

"What do you mean he gave me medicine?!" Alexia started checking her arms for needle marks, looking worried, "What did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anything to you, I swear on Pop's life yoi." Marco threw his hands up in defense, "You wouldn't snap out of your episode, you were panicking faster than you could breathe, there wasn't much else we could do."

"Like I believe that." She spit venomously at him.

"I really wish you would." Marco sighed, looking offended, "Have we really been that horrible to you yoi? Besides Thatch not knowing how to keep his boundaries?"

"No… not really." Alexia only focused on her fingers as they fidgeted with the blanket, "It's not normal! You guys are pirates! You don't know me. You shouldn't be this nice!" Her eyes showed confusion.

"What? Are you expecting us to beat you? Sell you to slavers? Kill you?" He asked irritated.

"Something like that."

"Maybe you need to open your eyes Alexia! Not all pirates are like that. We don't want to hurt you, if anything we'd like for you to join us."

"Why?" Alexia asked, looking defeated, it became apparent her body was still exhausted from being overboard, "Why would you want someone like me to join your _family_ as you call it?"

"Because why not? Pop's is already dead set on having you as his daughter. And believe it or not, when you're not being defensive and hiding, your actually very easy to get along with."

"I'm weak, I can't fight. The World Government will do anything they can to get their hands on me, even if that means starting a war with Whitebeard himself." Her brows furrowed, "I'm nothing but a burden, you don't want me."

"And almost all of us felt the same way when Pops asked us to join. Your family, and family is never a burden. Pops doesn't care about a war. He would go through hell and back for any of us." Marco eyes bore into hers, stressing the seriousness of his words, "I know your not ready to join us yet, but please, give my family, give pops, a chance."

Alexia looked down at her legs, which were now crossed, not wanting to look at Marco. Marco sighed, getting up to give her some space when she grabbed his hand unexpectedly. She looked as confused about her action as he did.

"Will you… will you teach me how to fight?" She finally looked up at him, "I don't want to be weak, apart of the crew or not. I feel pathetic."

"Of course, yoi." Marco smirked at her, "Come on, it's almost lunch time, we slept through yesterday. That is if you feel comfortable eating with everyone."

Alexia dropped her hand from Marco's, looking down at the ground. After a few long seconds she looked at him with a forced smile, nodding her head. He motioned for her to follow as they made their way down to the dining hall.

The dining hall was crowded, and very loud she noted. Everyone was immersed in their own conversations, almost everyone looking very content. No one had noticed Alexia or Marco enter, as none had expected her to be ready to join them after yesterday's incident. Haruta looked up, a huge grin plastering his face as he elbowed the giant man next to him. He waved Alexia and Marco over. Alexia followed with hesitation. Marco gestured for Alexia to sit across from him, next to Izo. Thatch jumped up from the other side of Izo and practically ran into the kitchen. Within moments he was back with food for both Alexia and Marco. Alexia's plate was much noticeably larger than Marco's and filled with a huge variety of sweets and desserts.

"I am so sooo sorry Alexia, I did not mean to hurt you yesterday!" Thatch bowed his head and looked as if he was about to cry, "I know you probably hate me, but I really hope you will forgive me someday."

Alexia looked at Marco with hesitation, unsure about what to do with the now sobbing man in front of her. If anything, she had considered him a bit overdramatic. Marco shrugged his shoulders at her grinning, before shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I don't hate you." Alexia said, her voice unsure of speaking to someone new, "You just scared me, it was an accident right?" Thatch nodded his head vigorously, a grin plastered on his face, "Besides I'm pretty sure I've done more damage to you than you have me."

"Oh, nonsense Alexia! You could never have hurt me, your too beautiful for such a thing!" Thatch placed a hand on her head roughing up her hair. Alexia grimaced and flinched at the contact, but remained sitting, trying to remind herself he was just being friendly. Izo cleared his voice next to her.

"Thatch!" Izo hissed at him, "Do we need to remove your hands from your body for you to remember?!"

Thatch looked at Izo confused, and then to Marco who had one eyebrow raised at his apparent stupidity. Thatch then looked down at Alexia, who was shifting beside him uncomfortably, his hand resting on her head. Thatch's eyes widened in horror as he removed his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Thatch was on his knees now, crying again.

Alexia had decided that yes, in fact, he was extremely over dramatic. It was actually quite amusing to her. Everyone looked at Alexia confused as she attempted to stifle a laugh.

"It's umm no big deal Thatch. I'll get used to it… eventually." Alexia mumbled, smiling at his antics.

"Thank you Alexia! You're too forgiving!" Thatch lurched for her, throwing his arms around her, as they both tumbled to the ground from the force of his body. Alexia let out a small squeak.

"Thatch you idiot!" Izo hit him on the head hard with the butt of his flintlock, a bruising knot already forming. "She's a lady, start treating her like one."

Everyone looked at Alexia bemused as she laughed out loud, unable to containing it anymore.

"It's okay Izo, Thatch truly is a clumsy idiot." Alexia was grinning ear to ear, in pure happiness. A look that gave Marco much relief. Maybe just maybe, they could win her over.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been almost three weeks since Alexia had been on board the Moby. As much as she hated to admit it, the crew was really growing on her. There were so many crew members she still had difficulty remembering all their names. Marco had begun training her with some of the basics of fighting, and already she was getting her ass kicked. Just like now.

Alexia gritted her teeth, posed for his next attack. She was drenched in sweat, every muscle in her body was screaming at her. This had gone on for the last two hours, and not once had she managed to land a blow on him. Marco rushed forward, his right hand in the form of a fist, that she imagined was aimed for her gut. She imagined wrong, as always, when instead his right foot swung up from the side, barely making contact with the side of her head, causing her to fall onto the deck, a string of cuss words coming out her mouth.

"Again!" Alexia demanded, pulling herself back up.

"That's enough yoi." Marco stuck his hands in his pockets, refusing to continue.

"Come on, I can take it." Alexia growled.

"It's not a matter of if you can, it's a matter of should you." Marco growled back, "Don't be stupid yoi."

"Stupid? Maybe you're the one who's stupid!" Alexia hissed, "I'm telling you I can continue, so let's do this."

"And I'm telling you that's enough!" Marco snapped.

"God why are you going easy on me?!" Alexia snapped back, "Don't you believe in me? Am I not good enough? I've handled a hell of a lot more than you could ever know, and you think I can't handle this?"

Alexia stormed away, leaving Marco furious. She knew supper would be any moment, but she couldn't find a reason to care. She was pissed with herself. Yes, Marco was holding back, being too easy on her, but she shouldn't have taken it out on him. She knew he was only trying to help. She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly aware of how drenched in sweat she was.

Making sure no one was in the bathroom, Alexia quickly showered, enjoying the feeling of being clean. She had discovered that one of the perks of being taken away from her shelter back on the island, was the fact she could feel clean every night.

She skipped supper, like she had been doing for the last two weeks every night, making her way into the training room. She preferred it at this time, since no one was bound to come in and see her. She spent most of her nights here as well, finding a way to train until morning. Dark circles were forming underneath her eyes, she looked exhausted in more way than one. Marco had only asked her once, where she had been in the evenings, as she had taken over his bed, a routine they had strangely adjusted to. She had shot at him a snarky _around_ and left it at that. Marco was already so critical of her training; she didn't need his opinions of her secret sessions. She took her stance and attempted to lay waste to the training dummy that felt her wrath every evening.

Marco grabbed his plate and sat next to Haruta still silently fuming. Alexia was constantly pushing his patience. She never listened, and that attitude just fueled the flame. She didn't know when to stop, always pushing herself over the limits, if she wasn't careful, it could get her killed. He became vaguely aware of the eyes on him as he looked up.

"What yoi?" Marco asked annoyed.

"No Alexia again?" Haruta pouted slightly.

"You know she never comes for supper."

"But why?" Thatch pushed, "For someone who starved a lot, you'd figure she would be here every meal. Does she not like my food?" Thatch began to frown at the thought.

"She loves your food." Jozu spoke up next to Haruta. All of them hummed in agreement. That was one of the main things she did talk about when she wasn't snapping at Marco, "She just happens to have found something else she finds more critical of her time."

"You know where she's been hiding at supper?" Izo asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Is this perhaps the same place she stays all night as well?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Wait she's not staying with you?" Izo looked frustrated, "That would explain why she's getting those dreaded bags under her eyes and looking like crap."

"I thought maybe it was just _Marco_ keeping her up at night." Thatch hinted, laughing under his breath. Haruta burst out laughing. Marco shot his fist into Thatch's chin, knocking him onto the floor.

"Only in your dreams Thatch, don't you have something other to do besides living in your perverted mind?" Marco grumbled.

"Never when it comes to you, my dear brother." Thatch laughed, rubbing his sore chin.

"As a matter of fact, I do know where she is." Jozu spoke up, bringing them back on topic, "She's basically up till dawn there, she sleeps about maybe three hours a day with naps. I wouldn't have said anything if she hasn't been ruining her health, it's not safe anymore."

"Where?" Marco wanted him to just get to the point.

"She's in the training room." Marco took a deep breath to calm himself and excused himself from the table.

Making his way to the training room, Marco attempted to go through all the ways in his head to talk to her. He had gotten no where in the last week trying to talk to her. She could be nice to Thatch and Izo, but she was so damned snippy with him. He felt he was at the end of his rope and knew if this continued, any sliver of patience he had left would be lost. He could usually remain cool in almost any situation, but when it came to her, he could barely control his emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

He leaned against the doorframe, watching her for a moment. Alexia was completely unaware of his presence. He had to admit, as he watched her take another swing at the dummy, she had improved on her form immensely. He frowned, look at the bandages that now adorned her hands, little splotches of blood coming through. She stumbled, before taking stance again. He couldn't watch anymore. He took a breath, trying to keep his composure.

"That's enough." Marco stated firmly, walking in. Alexia turned around her eyes widened for a second with shock, before glaring at the intrusion.

"I believe our training time was over _commander_. What I do on my free time is of my own concern." Alexia turned around to continue.

Marco grabbed her fist before it struck the dummy and shoved her lightly against the wall. Alexia had been so used to his contact from training that it no longer scared her, but she was angry.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She hissed.

"I should be asking you the same thing yoi." Marco closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a step back.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alexia snarked, "If you won't continue to teach me then I've just got to train myself."

"What it looks like… no what you are doing, is disobeying a commander's orders." He snapped, "I'd be more than willing to train you. On my terms Lexi!"

"Like I don't notice you've been going easy on me! Is it because I'm not good enough?" Alexia was furious.

"This has nothing to do with your worth! Your destroying yourself!" Marco emitted a deadly aurora, "You just don't get it do you? You don't listen! Your body can't take anymore, your exhausted! Continue like this and the next battle we're in, you'll be destroyed easily because your body won't be able to keep up!" Alexia, turned away from Marco, heading towards the door. Marco reached out, grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him.

"What, nothing to say now? Aren't you so hell bent on your own destruction?" Marco stopped; his eyes widened slightly as he saw Alexia's were brimming with tears, "Lexi?"

"Please let me go."

"Not this time yoi," He tightened his grip on her upper arm, "You need to talk to me, if not me, then anyone. But your destroying yourself, and I can't watch it go on any longer. You need to let someone in."

"It doesn't matter Marco."

"It does matter, not just to me but the crew." Marco was at a loss for how to get her to open up, "If you won't think about yourself, then think about the crew. If you continue this path, when it comes to a fight and you can't handle yourself as well as you could, the crew could get distracted trying to save you, and then both of you could get injured."

"I am trying to think of the crew." Alexia let her head drop, "I'm too weak. I'm a burden. I need to get stronger, so you don't have to worry about me, I don't want you to feel like you'll always have to protect me."

"That's why you've been destroying yourself? Because you think you're a burden?" Marco shook his head, trying not to laugh at her foolishness, "Alexia, how many times do we have to tell you, you're not a burden to us. You've been improving so much over the last few weeks, even if I haven't said it. So, you need some work in a few areas, we don't mind watching out for you while you improve, that's what family does."

"Just because you say I'm not a burden doesn't mean I don't feel it. We aren't family, you shouldn't have to protect me."

"We are family, whether you realize it or not. All you do is have to accept; we want you with us. I wish you would believe us when I say you truly aren't a burden." Marco smiled slightly at her.

"I need to shower again…" Alexia murmured, heading for the door as Marco let go of her arm, "Marco?"

"Hm?"

"The reason I stay here all night, if you really want me to start being honest… I have nightmares… bad ones." Alexia refused to look at him, "I don't like going to sleep because of them. This helped occupy the time."

"If you want…" Marco started, Alexia stopping as she was about to leave again, "Doc gave me some medicine for you that should help with sleep, if you're willing to try it. I know you think he's out to get you, but I promise he isn't."

"Maybe I will try it." She whispered, walking out the door for her second shower of the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexia leaned against the door frame, looking into the room, her hair still damp from the shower. She hated to admit it, but the bed did look tempting, she was exhausted. Marco looked up from his pile of papers and gave her an acknowledging smile.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost yoi." He smirked.

"No… I just had something I needed to debate in my head before coming here." Alexia laughed lightly.

"Oh, what might that be?" He leaned back in his chair; his eyes filled with curiosity.

"About… trusting you." She looked at her fingers as they fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt, "I'm not ready to join, I can't bring myself to do that," Marco nodded his head in understanding, his face serious now, "But I'll talk, to you that is. Only if you keep it between us."

"Of course, yoi." He smiled encouragingly.

Alexia made her way over to sit on the bed, crossing her legs. She stared down at her lap for a while, before looking up at Marco, trying to figure out where to begin.

"You promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"I promise Lexi."

"You're the only person that will know this, besides what Whitebeard seems to know." Alexia swallowed before continuing, "My name is Kaikura D. Alexia, I'm from an Island near the North Blue called Risamone. It's an island that is under the control of the marines, made up of Naval bases and outposts. My mother was a Marine, with the rank of Ensign. My father was a pirate, belonging to some low-ranking crew. They had met each other just before she had joined the Marines and fell in love, they managed to remain a secret, despite having my older brother and me. The Marines found out shortly after I was born. They demoted my mom to Petty Officer and forced her to marry a lieutenant of their choice, one they felt would keep her in line. He was a drunk, and very abusive. He would beat my mother and I senseless. One day my brother grew tired of it, tried to fight back. My stepfather ended up killing him, very brutally. My mom couldn't handle the grief and ended up killing herself. Which left me. The Marines couldn't exactly execute a child just because her father was a pirate. An adult sure, but the public frowns upon child killing. So… they settled into forcing me into an arranged marriage to an Admiral."

"Wait what?!" Marco gapped at her, disgusted, "You married? To an Admiral?!"

"Maybe if you'd let me finish!" Alexia laughed, "I was _supposed_ to be married to an Admiral. Just like child executions though, the majority of the public frowns upon child marriage. So, at the age of nine they forced me into an arranged marriage contract stating I would marry an Admiral when I became eighteen. They only needed a guardian's consent, which was technically my stepfather, who would do anything to please his superiors."

"Who were you arranged to marry?"

"Akainu…"

"Your joking." Marco spat, "Please tell me your joking." Alexia just looked down at her lap, refusing to answer, "He's one of the cruelest Admirals to exist! Not only that but he's at least thirty times your age…and you were nine! That's disgusting!"

"As long as the public sees their most loyal and honorable Admiral, taking the hand of a commoner who lived her life as an orphan, they don't care. It's romantic in their eyes." Alexia rolled her eyes, "And let me just state for the record, he is as much of a corrupt asshole to everyone just as much as he is to pirates. I spent the majority of the time _training._"

"Training?"

"Training how to be the perfect wife, how to appear when out in public, when to speak and when to not, how to be a hostess, how to keep quarters cleaned, all the things you would imagine snobby noble women have to learn. Then there were the doctors…" Alexia furrowed her brows before continuing, "First it was just to make sure I would be able to give him children…"

"That's fucking sick yoi." Marco looked extremely disgusted.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know from experience." Alexia looked as if she was about to gag herself, "And they never tell you, but the procedures they do for that, are extremely painful, no pain meds given. Then they turned to studying my blood, was there really a connection between pirates' blood and my personality and such. Then it became how much pain I could with stand, what types of psychological torture could I handle. If I wasn't being a guinea pig, I was expected to be at parties, where Akainu basically passed me off to his friends for anything they wanted. He didn't care what they did to me as long as they didn't completely rape me. As long as his friends were satisfied, he was satisfied. He was honestly just as abusive if not worse, as my stepfather was. I'd get beat for anything, if I accidentally spoke out of turn, if I wore a shirt he didn't like, if his tea wasn't the right temperature, literally anything he felt like. The punishments would range from just a few hits, to water boarding, to cigarettes on my skin and choking. As long as what he did could be hidden, it was acceptable. It was the week before I was supposed to marry him, and I made up my mind. I was going to make a run for it. And if for some reason I couldn't escape, I would kill myself. There was no way I would marry him, I'd rather die."


	17. Chapter 17

Alexia stopped talking, and looked at Marco, waiting for him to respond. Marco starred at her, not responding.

"That's why I say if you keep me here, your risking a war with the World Government. They want me dead, will stop at nothing to see it happen." Alexia stressed, "Please say something so this doesn't feel as awkward."

"Lexi, yoi." Marco paused looking at her, "You really think a war would bother us? We live this life expecting to die at any moment."

"I'm damaged though, extremely weak, I'm not someone you would want here."

"Damaged? Have you actually taken a look at us?" Marco smirked, "A good number of us were slaves, assassins, drug dealers, someone of us were beaten ourselves for most of our lives, hell some of us did the beating to others. Most all of us, were not good people, we don't come from good lives."

"How did you all end up like this? Here?" Alexia looked confused.

"Somewhere along the way, Pop's found us, made up this family for us. It may sound stupid, but this is where we belong, a place where no matter your past you'll be accepted. He calls us his children, so we call him our Pops, and he treats us as such. It gives us a reason to live, to not feel dead inside."

Marco stuck out his hand, holding out a single white pill. Alexia raised an eyebrow at him.

"To help you sleep, remember?" Alexia hesitated, swallowing the pill with a glass of water he handed to her. He found he no longer had to consume portions of her food to prove it was safe.

"Marco, I know you said you wouldn't but still, please don't tell anyone." Her voice was nervous, her fingers fidgeting again.

"I promised yoi, not a soul." Marco put his hands up as a sign of surrender, "So these nightmares, I'm assuming they pertain to what you told me." Alexia nodded her head slowly, looking ashamed.

"Mostly of being tested, the _punishments_." Alexia almost hissed the last word, "I know it's over with for now, but it just feels so real."

"For now?" Marco frowned, "You're not planning on returning are you? Just because you refuse to join now does not mean we won't stop you from doing something so reckless."

"No of course not, I'll kill myself before I ever return." Alexia eyes turned dark, "I'm not naive, I know one day they'll find me. I know I won't be able to fight back. Just seeing a Marine in general, scares the hell out of me, it's like my mind shuts down, I can't move."

"Your giving up like that?" Marco looked agitated, "Because they scare you, you're just going to roll over?"

"Marco…" Alexia didn't know how to react to his growing anger.

"Haven't you been listening to me? You're not going anywhere yoi." Marco shook his head in disbelief, "We consider you family, Pops has already claimed you as a daughter. We won't _let_ them take you. So your weak now, but we're working on that, and until you no longer need us to, and even after; we'll protect you."

"But I'm scared Marco." If it was anyone else, Marco would have slapped them upside the head. But this was Alexia, she didn't express emotions so openly like this.

"Lexi," Marco leaned forward, their faces just inches away from each other, making sure she was looking at him as she continued to fidget nervously, "It's okay to be scared. We are all scared of something, what matters is not letting that fear overcome you. We'll help you figure out how to overcome it. You will not let your fear define you."

"You make it sound so easy," Alexia muttered, "But it's not." Marco burst out laughing, almost feeling bad for a second as Alexia was so serious.

"Of course, it's not that easy! If it was that easy, everyone could do it," Marco chuckled, "And more people in the world would be doing much bolder shit."

Alexia felt like changing the topic. It made her uncomfortable to talk for long, and she had never told anyone her past. She felt so open and insecure. She got up from the bed, standing at the desk next to Marco, trying to figure out the paperwork that only seemed to grow on his desk. Marco quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you trying to do with all of this?" Alexia asked, confused by all the numbers on the pages. Most of it actually appeared to be basic math.

Marco spent the next two hours, explaining to Alexia the process for completing the mess of papers. Most of it was a simple, totaling expenditures of protected territories, expenses for any work on the Moby, and crew expenses. Alexia grabbed herself a massive stack, settling down on the bed, trying to balance a quill and ink on the post of the bedframe.

"Aren't you being a tad bit ambitious? It's taken me a month to even touch that stack." Marco gave her a daring look.

"It's math Marco, it can't be that hard." Alexia laughed at him, "Maybe I'm just afraid one day your piles of paper will grow until it swallows the bed. Then where would I possibly sleep?"

"You do know it's my bed right?"

"Not like you ever sleep in it anyways; your desk seems to make a more useful bed for you than your actual bed."

"True, eventually we should probably look into getting you a room."

"Why?" Alexia looked confused, "Am I really that bad of company?

"No that's not it at all." Marco laughed.

"Ohhh I get it, it would be awkward to explain to a woman or *cough* man, that you have someone else sleeping in your bed." Alexia stuck her tongue out at him. Marco turned beat red.

"That's not it at all yoi!" Marco sputtered, "You know what, never mind! I thought you'd want your own space, but I guess I was wrong. You spend too much time with Thatch."

"Guess I'll just have to stay here forever then." Alexia flopped down on her stomach, starting to work on some of the papers, giving him a childish smile.

"Oh, but I believe then dear Lexi, you might have to accept Pop's offer." Marco teased.

"I might just do that," Alexia murmured, "You never know."

Marco smiled at her, watching her for a brief moment as she worked on her stack of papers, already several pages ahead of him. He was amazed that she was working so fast, surely she couldn't be doing them right.

"See something you like? Or do I have something on my face?" Alexia raised an eyebrow, not looking up from her papers.

"You never know." Marco smirked, turning her own words on her.

"Okay smartass, focus on your papers, or risk your eyes being stabbed out." Alexia quipped, "Hey Marco…"

"Hmm?"

"You know you can tell me, if you actually need space that is, you won't offend me if you want your room back to yourself." Alexia paused, "I've just spent so long alone, it's been nice to have someone there, even if we don't actually talk."

"Lexi yoi, your fine." Marco chuckled, "It's nice to have someone here to keep me company other than these papers." Alexia laughed, returning to her papers until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple days. I'm trying to keep it updated at least every other day. But with college courses, work and my kiddos it can be a little trivial. I thought I would keep this update a simple filler/fluff chapter, to help pass the time until I can really invest tomorrow in typing a better chapter. I know I rated this M, but just a reminder, I do not filter anything really when it comes to my writing. This includes language, adult topics, mental health, blood and gore, etc. With that in mind, I really hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for your support, I definitely have other ideas for stories in the back of my mind but I would like to complete this first, and I plan on this story being quite lengthy as I know I personally prefer works that are a minimum of 40 chapters.

* * *

Alexia rolled onto her back, hearing the sound of papers crumpling under the weight of her body. The sound of light snoring causing her to finally open her eyes, looking at Marco from her current upside-down position. His head was laying on the desk, it looked rather hard on his neck. Drool was slightly coming out the corner of his mouth as he snored. Alexia glared at his form, annoyed at his snoring for disrupting her sleep.

The door opened a crack, drawing her attention towards it. Thatch and Haruta slowly peeked out from the edges of the door. Alexia grinned at them as they entered the room, Thatch pulling out a wooden spoon from his pocket. Thatch wacked Marco on the head with the spoon, startling him awake, causing him to fall from the chair onto the floor, piles of paper following after him.

"Yoi! What the hell!" Marco glared daggers at the two, as he rubbed his head.

"How could you Marco?!" Haruta exclaimed, his face a fake mask of horror, "Our poor little sister!"

"I expected this out of some of our brothers, but you?" Thatch gave Alexia a side wink, unnoticed by Marco, as he played along with Haruta, catching his drift.

"What are you talking about yoi?" Marco was not only confused but irritated. He was way too tired to deal with the world at the moment.

"How could you…" Haruta put his hands to his face in mock shock.

"Defile our sweet innocent Alexia…" Thatch shook his head in disappointment.

"Yoi, hold on a second! Nothing hap…" Marco stuttered, his eyes wide, face turning red as he became flustered. Alexia's face almost dropped, her face turning several shades darker than Marco's.

"With that horrendous paperwork of yours!" Haruta finished.

Both Haruta and Thatch had expressions of stupidity and pride as they grinned at their shenanigans. Alexia burst out laughing. Marco looked as though he might kill both of them on the spot.

"Oooh Thatch! It was so awful!" Alexia threw her arm across her forehead, acting as if she was fainting, "The papers just kept coming and coming and I just couldn't keep up!"

Thatch erupted in laughter, not expecting Alexia to chime into their fun so perfectly. Haruta offered his hand, which Alexia took, and he pulled her up onto her feet, as if they all could feel the impending danger. Marco's face remained calm, despite its deepening red tint. Deadly intent flashed in his eyes.

"All three of you gutter dwellers have ten seconds to run, before I hunt you down." Marco gritted his teeth.

"Ten seconds, wow that's much more time than I thought we would get!" Haruta looked at Marco in awe.

"Run you idiots!" Alexia giggled, pushing Haruta out the door, Thatch almost tumbling over them in his own desperate attempt to flee.

Thatch took off towards the kitchen, as Haruta and Alexia ran to hide below deck. Alexia grabbed Haruta's sleeve, which she found to be ridiculously puffy at the end and pulled him into a storage room, recognizing where they were. Haruta looked at her confused, until he saw her pulling back the paneling to the wall, revealing the old ventilation shaft she had hid in the first day she had awoken on the Moby. Haruta was thankfully tiny in stature, as was Alexia, allowing them just enough space to bunch together and replace the paneling. Alexia and Haruta struggled to keep from giggling as they looked at each other in amusement. Their eyes widened as they heard the door creak open; strong, calculating steps filling the silence.

Alexia put a finger up to her lips, signaling for Haruta to remain quiet. As the footsteps started to retreat however, Haruta let out a soft sneeze, bumping Alexia slightly into the paneling, causing it to barely reveal a crack. Their eyes widened in horror as the footsteps became louder, returning near their hiding spot.

The paneling was pulled of, falling to the floor with a light thud, as a chuckle caused a shiver to go down their spines.

"Alexia, you really do suck at finding places to hide yoi." Marco had an evil smirk on his face.

Just as Marco was about to grab both of them, Thatch was heard calling out down the hall for him. Alexia and Haruta exchanged confused glances.

"Does he really want to die so easily?" Haruta asked her stumped.

"Does he have enough brain power to want something?" Alexia replied, earning her a snicker from Haruta.

"Yoi, what could you possibly want now Thatch." Marco hollered out. Thatch appeared at the door, shaking his head in amusement at how easily Alexia and Haruta had been discovered.

"There's an island in the distance. Pops wants you to go ahead of us and scout it out." Thatch held up his hands in surrender.

Alexia and Haruta relaxed slightly, spilling out on top of each other as they fell out of the vent shaft. Marco sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets in defeat.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." Marco stated as Thatch went to walk away. Smirking he called out, "Oh and Thatch… don't think this will get you three out of whatever form of punishment I give you."

Thatch and Haruta sweat dropped. Alexia stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"But Maaaarco!" Alexia whined, giving him puppy eyes. Marco stopped suddenly, internally cursing her puppy eyes, they were impressively good. He shook his head, trying to remind himself as first division commander, he couldn't fall into something as that so easily. "We were just having some fun, I didn't mean to actually upset you."

Alexia somehow managed to make her puppy eyes even sadder. Thatch and Haruta looked at her, shocked at her betrayal.

"How dare you!" Thatch pretended to be offended.

"Suck up!" Haruta crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her.

"How old are you all?" Marco wanted to face palm, muttering to himself, "I swear I'm surrounded by children." He paused as he smirked at the foolish bunch, "Don't worry Lexi, yoi. I think I'll let you off easy this time. These two however," He gestured to a very guilty looking Haruta and Thatch, "Can be very deceptive in their acts of stupidity. Since they never seem to learn, it seems as though I'm going to have to ensure they have enough chores to do to keep them busy for a _very _long time."

Thatch and Haruta groaned. Marco held up a hand, stopping them before they could protest.

"And since you two, believe that paperwork is too _defiling_ for miss Alexia," He gave an evil grin again, "It only seems fitting that the task be handed off to two gutter brains like yourselves… due on my desk by the end of the week, of course." Before they could argue, Marco was gone, headed off to scout out the island.

"Is there really an island coming up?" Alexia asked, attempting to hide her excitement for a chance to stretch her legs on land, and maybe obtain her own clothes.

"God I have no idea. For our sake, let's hope so." Thatch admitted honestly, both Haruta and Alexia paling.


	19. Chapter 19

Alexia grinned, smelling the fresh grass as she rolled on the ground. It had been almost a complete month at sea, and she missed solid ground so much. Thatch and Haruta had let out a sigh of relief when an island actually was close by.

"That is definitely not lady like." Izo stuck up his nose a little, Marco raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't give a rat's…"

"And cussing isn't either." He continued.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but last time I checked; we were pirates." Alexia pointed out, "Lady like and appropriate language don't really follow suit with piracy."

"Last I checked _we_ were the pirates yoi," Marco reminded, "You not so much."

"Shove it smart ass." Alexia stuck her tongue out, walking away.

"Where do you think your going?" Marco pressed.

"To town of course," Alexia stated as if it were obvious, "I need some new clothes."

"You're not going alone yoi, you have a knack for trouble," Marco chuckled, "And just how did you plan on paying for clothes anyways?"

"How else does one obtain things when they are broke my dearest Marco?" Alexia hinted

"Stripping, theft, begging." Haruta and Thatch both chimed in.

"Sex." Jozu cued in out of the blue.

"Jozu, for someone like you to mention that, it makes me really concerned." Alexia stepped back, trying to pat his shoulder in comfort, failing miserably as he was four times bigger than her. She settled for his lower arm. "And it just so happens, I will steal them thank you. I'm not that desperate." She flicked her hair turning to leave again.

"Mhm." Marco cleared his throat, "again…not alone."

"Uggg you're such a mother hen Marco." Alexia whined. Even Jozu laughed.

"See, even she believes it." Vista came up behind Marco, patting him on the back hard.

"Vista?" Alexia asked, never really spoken much to the man before, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a fabulous mustache?"

"Well thank you Alexia, it is quite splendid isn't it?" Vista blushed, stroking his mustache in pride.

"Izo… if you're not too busy…" Alexia trailed off, already regretting bringing it up.

"Honey it wouldn't have been an option, of course I'm going with you!" Izo replied quickly, "We need to get you out of those god-awful clothes, you look as if you live among men."

"She does yoi." Marco quipped, tossing Alexia a large bag of beli, making her frown.

"If this is what I think it's for, I can't take it. I don't want to owe anybody anything."

"Your taking it and we are spending every penny of it!" Izo laughed, dragging Alexia away from the rest of the small group. Haruta gave Alexia a sympathetic smile.

Alexia didn't realize how serious Izo had been. They were going to spend _every penny_, and it took more painstaking time than she realized. She had been shoved in and out of dressing rooms so many times she was getting dizzy. Izo had managed to fill more bags than she could even carry. They were on store number four. The town was actually quite huge, with many clothing stores, every single one Alexia was now wishing were burnt to the ground.

"Izo, I think I have enough…"

"Non-sense, one can ever have too many clothes." Izo continued looking through the last rack of the store, "If you didn't want these many clothes, why did you ask me along?"

"I don't know," Alexia was honest, "This is the first time I've been in a town without anything to really hide behind. I've never been in a place, let alone a ship where I didn't need to hide. I haven't shopped for women's clothes in a long time, I was hoping you would have a better idea than me."

"Of course I have a better idea than you!" Izo sounded proud, "I know more about fashion than anyone else on the Moby."

"Where am I going to even put any of this?" Alexia asked.

"You're joking?" Izo laughed, "You've seen Marco's closet right?"

Alexia shook her head no, it dawned on her that she had never even noticed a closet in his room.

"That door by the bed?" Izo reminded, "Is one of the biggest walk-in closets on the ship. Which is such a shame I might add; as he uses almost absolutely none of it. That is assuming you still want to stay in there? You seem quite comfortable, and he never uses up the space."

"I think I prefer the company, strangely enough." Alexia admitted.

"Just to put the rumors to bed dearie, but you and Marco aren't you know… do anything right?" Izo's eyes gleamed at the idea of gossip.

"No!" Alexia exclaimed as her face turned a dark red, "What is it with you men? You gossip worse than women!"

"But you do like him no?" Izo raised an eyebrow, "And you know I mean more than just normal liking." He knew she had the tendency to make smart ass remarks to avoid questions.

"Nn…no!" Alexia sputtered, her face turning redder.

"Don't play stupid with me dearie." Izo laughed, "I won't tell a soul."

"I don't like him like that!" Alexia muttered, crossing her arms like a pouting child, "He's arrogant, a bully and a pain in the ass."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Izo laughed again as Alexia tossed a shoe towards his head, barely missing, "Come on, need to go to the next store."

Alexia groaned, sulking as Izo drug her out the door to the next shop, barely able to carry all the bags.


	20. Chapter 20

"You should slow down." Marco chastened Thatch as he downed another mug of sake.

"What got shoved up your ass?" Thatch laughed, already motioning for another round.

"Ooh so Alexia is the man in the relationship!" Haruta exclaimed, "I never thought you'd be into that Marco."

"Yoi what relationship?" Marco spit out his sake, glaring at Haruta, "We aren't doing anything! What load of crap are you guys spreading now?"

"Calm down Marco." Vista laughed, "Let the children have their fun!" Thatch and Haruta glared at the finely mustached man.

"Is she any closer to joining us?" Jozu asked.

"I believe so, she's gotten extremely comfortable with us. She said she's considering." Marco nodded.

"Wait she said she would? What else has she told you?!" Thatch looked at Marco excitedly.

"Has she told you where she's from or anything?" Haruta asked as Marco hummed in response.

"Well spill it!"

"Sorry yoi," Marco grinned, "She asked me not to tell, she's not ready for everyone to know everything yet."

"But she told you?" Thatch groaned, dropping his head onto the table, "You're such a stick in the mud! Why would she tell you instead of us?"

"She's more comfortable with Marco, she trusts him more than us." Jozu stated casually.

Marco frowned, thinking about what Jozu said. He never paid much attention to how she treated him versus the rest of the crew. She did seem more comfortable around him, she spent most of her time around him if she wasn't hiding or training.

"She's starting to trust everyone." Marco replied, "She just needs time to get used to everything. Besides, a certain someone didn't understand what _don't touch_ means." He shot Thatch a look.

Thatch held his hands up in defense, giving them all a sheepish look. Just then the door to the tavern burst open causing many patrons to yell out in surprise, several marines entered with guns drawn.

"Member's of the Whitebeard Pirates!" The shortest Marine standing in front called out in a commanding tone, he was maybe 4'8", his hat so big that it kept falling over his eyes, "We have you surrounded! It's best you surrender now!"

All of the men in the small group had stood up, poised to fight; except Marco. Marco took another swig of his sake, before turning on his stool, his usual lazy look donned on his face. He cracked his knuckles and sighed. Just once, he was hoping to relax without having to fight anyone.

"We both know how this ends yoi, so save yourself some embarrassment, and leave us to our drinks." Marco smirked.

"Wha… how dare you insult us. You are criminals, and you are being placed under arrest, as well as the others amongst your crew that are wandering the town!" The Marine yelled in anger.

Marco cursed, his mind flashing to Alexia. She had said she would be too afraid to react against Marines. She had Izo, but if there were just enough Marines to confront the two, she could be harmed while Izo was occupied.

"We need to get to Lexi." Marco hissed low enough for only the rest of the group to hear. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

Marco ran forward, turning into a streak of blue as he went barreling forward, knocking two Marines in his path down. Jozu sent the Marine that had confronted them, crashing thru the wall nearest to him with a simple sweep of his left arm. Vista had knocked the remain few down with his sword. The Marines were easily taken care of. Thatch and Haruta only have to knock down the ones who had tried to get back up. Marco took for the skies, in search of Izo and Alexia, the rest of the group starting their own search on foot.

A small explosion in the distance caught Marco's attention. Approaching fast he found them, surrounded by 7 Marines, more than Izo could handle by himself without Alexia getting drawn in as well. Izo knocked down a Marine as he dashed forward, his sword headed for the cross-dresser. Marco grabbed a Marine from behind with his talons, before tossing him up against the wooden wall of the building next to him. Flames were bursting from the building; it was quickly falling apart.

Alexia was frozen where she stood, tears were streaking her face, her body trembling harshly. Her eyes were wide in terror. A Marine lunged for her, wrapping his hands around her throat as they crashed to the ground, her left shoulder making a sickening pop. Pain flashed thru her, causing her to try and cry out. Her cry was strangled, but noticeable enough to capture Marco's attention. Rage flooded thru him, watching the Marine strike her across the face before returning his hands to her throat, squeezing with crushing force.

Marco sent a flaming fist into the Marine's ribs, satisfied as he heard them crack. The Marine landed on his back next to Alexia, he struggled to get back on his feet. Alexia scooted back towards Marco, her legs too weak from fear to stand, as she gasped for air now being able to breath. Bruises were already forming on her neck. Marco stepped in front of her in a protective stance, a deadly aurora radiated from him; one he planned to act on. He didn't wait for the Marine to get up as he sent a foot into his chin. He sent another fist into the Marine's face, breaking his jaw as blood flew from his lips.

"Please!" The Marine struggled to plead, his words sounding garbled, "I'm sorry, let me go please!"

Marco grabbed him by the front of his jacket, lifting him off the ground. Terror that was in Alexia's eyes now mirrored in the Marines. Marco gave the Marine a harsh glare.

"No one harms one of Whitebeards." Marco stated roughly, his tone sending a shiver through Alexia's body. He brought the Marine close to his own body, grasping the Marine's broken jaw. Marco pulled his arm roughly, as the sound of the Marine's neck breaking filed the air, before leaving only the sound of crackling flames.

Jozu, Vista, Thatch and Haruta had arrived just minutes prior, aiding Izo in making quick work of the remaining Marines. Alexia remained on the ground, racked with fear. Marco turned around, slowly approaching, guilt sinking in. He crouched down next to her, tilting her face up to look at him. Tears no longer fell, but their evidence still remained on her face. He lightly brushed a finger along the forming bruises, fury flashing through his eyes again briefly.

"Lexi yoi," Marco spoke softly, not knowing how to begin to approach her. Thatch stepped forward but Marco held a hand up, stopping him.

"I… I couldn't…I'm so sorry… I tried." Alexia spoke through small sobs. Marco pulled her to him as she cried.

"It will be okay Lexi, we won't let them take you." Jozu raised a questioning eyebrow. Marco shot him a look, hinting at him to stay quiet, "We need to get back to Pops. They weren't here when I first checked the island. We need to figure out where they came from."

Marco easily picked Alexia up, mentally reminding himself that she was still unhealthily underweight; taking to the skies, back to the Moby.


	21. Chapter 21

Marco landed on the deck, Alexia removed her right arm from around his neck, standing on the deck now herself. Her left shoulder was killing her, as she found she was unable to do anything with her arm. Before she could protest, Marco was dragging her to the front of the deck towards where Pops and many others were now gathering. It appeared many other groups had also been confronted by Marines.

Alexia slightly tugged her arm, attempting to free herself from Marco's hold, failing. Alexia wanted nothing more than to hide underneath the blankets on Marco's bed for the rest of her life, and he was dragging her to do the exact opposite. Alexia was ashamed of herself, furious that she once again, was at the mercy of the Marines, that she left Izo to struggle for the both of them. She was irritated that she had to rely on Marco once again to save her. All of these feelings together, left her feeling crushed, useless and weak.

"Marco, what happened?" Whitebeard's voice called out as everyone stopped to look at them.

"I don't know Pops; they came out of nowhere. There was no sign of Marines when I first scouted." Marco looked confused and frustrated, "I'm sorry pops."

"It isn't your fault my boy, these things happen, how do you believe we should approach this?" Whitebeard encouraged Marco to think of a solution.

"I need to talk with the other commanders." Marco sounded as if he had already planned it out, "We'll go out in smaller scouting groups, find out more information in less populated locations. There's bound to be someone who will talk."

"Daughter," Whitebeard's eyes narrowed at the marks on her neck, frowning, "I hope you are not too harmed. Will you be okay?"

"I…I will be," Alexia's head was down, mumbling a response nervously, "Thank you for your concern Pops."

Unknowingly to Alexia, who refused to meet anyone's glances, keeping her head down due to shame of being so weak; she didn't notice everyone's growing smiles on deck. Whitebeard gave the biggest grin of all, Marco smirking next to her. She had called him Pops, making him one of the happiest men in the world at the moment. Whether she had meant to say it or not, Whitebeard refused to let her go, she would forever be considered his daughter.

"Go, do what you must, and be safe." Whitebeard responded, everyone returning to their own duties, "Marco… when we find out where they came from, we will make them pay."

"No one hurts one of ours and gets away with it." Marco agreed.

"Daughter, please see Doc before you continue with your day." Whitebeard encouraged.

"Of course." Alexia nodded her head, allowing Marco to take her arm and lead her to the medical bay.

Marco opened the door, pulling Alexia inside. There were many of the crew inside, receiving treatment. Nurses were everywhere assisting Doc. Alexia found herself surprised, for a bunch of men receiving treatment for serious injuries, they were all so cheerful and social. If Alexia hadn't known any better, she would have thought it was another day in the dining hall.

"Are you okay?" Alexia asked Namur as he sat next to her, a nurse stitching the side of his face.

"Of course I am!" Namur laughed, in a cheerful mood, "It's been a while since I had a good spar!"

"I'm sorry about your face…" Alexia hung her head down again, referring to the claw marks she had left on his face which were so faded you could barely see them.

"It's alright little sister, it's not as if you had truly meant to harm me." Namur murmured, "If anyone should apologize to me, it should be that idiot brother of mine."

Alexia remained quiet then, keeping her head down as she looked at the ground. She stayed like this for what seemed like forever as the noises in the medical bay died down. Her head jerked up as she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. Marco gestured for her to sit on the bed next to her where Namur had been sitting not too long ago. Alexia hadn't realized how empty the medical bay had become until now. Only Marco, Doc and Alexia herself remained. Doc gave her an encouraging smile as she sat down.

"Do you have any other injuries other than what is visible my dear?"

"No sir." Alexia mumbled lightly. Marco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, clearing his throat as if to correct her. Alexia sighed, "I guess my left shoulder maybe… got dislocated."

Alexia struggled to stay still as Doc kneaded his fingers over her shoulder. Humming to himself, he motioned for Marco to approach. Marco placed one hand on her back, another on her right shoulder, already knowing what Doc was wanting. Doc grabbed the top of her left shoulder and placed his other hand on her collar bone, giving her a look of empathy.

"I have to warn you this will…" Doc started.

"Yea I know I know; it will hurt like a bitch." Alexia grumbled, rolling her eyes, "This isn't the first dislocated shoulder I've had."

Alexia hissed in pain, following the loud pop of her shoulder being set back into place.

"That's going to be sore for a few days. We'll forgo your training for now, don't overuse that arm for a bit." Marco gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yea no shit." Alexia groaned.

"Well," Doc examined the bruises around her throat, before listening to the sounds of her chest, "There's no major damage, it's just going to be annoying sore for a few days. I can give you some salve, to help with the pain… that is if you are okay with that." Doc looked at her reassuringly.

"I can try it." Alexia fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "The medicine you gave Marco for me hasn't killed me so far so you're not all that bad."

Doc chuckled; Marco smirked in amusement. Alexia tensed slightly as Doc applied some salve. She tried mentally telling herself it was because the slave was cold, and not because she was still absolutely untrusting of doctors. Doc himself hasn't turned out to be all that bad.

"Sorry my dearie, I don't mean to make you nervous." Doc shot her an apologetic smile.

"It's not your fault." Alexia tried to reassure, "I'm trying to get used to this."

"Just apply some of this if you feel your muscles around your throat start to hurt." Doc placed a small jar in the palm of her hand. She had to admit the stuff smelled good, almost like citrus.

"Thanks Doc." Alexia hummed and slid off the table, Marco following her out the door. Neither of them spoke as they made their way back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22

I just want to thank you guys that are reading for your support! I feel with this chapter I just need to give a heads up and remind you that my writing has some pretty

adult, graphic content. some of it can be offensive to some people, so read at your own risk,

if you do not feel like you can continue with this story because of such I understand.

* * *

"I want you to stay here." Marco stated, shutting the door.

Alexia made her way to the bed, crawling underneath the covers and curling into a ball, not responding. Marco starred at her, starting to get concerned.

"Alexia?"

"What?" She mumbled, barely audible.

"Did you hear what I said?" Marco asked.

"Yea, I wouldn't have gone with you anyways." Alexia admitted, "I'd just slow you down, I'd get you hurt."

"It's not that Lexi." Marco sat down next to her, a hand on her leg, "You've just been through enough today. I'm not sure your ready to try and fight a Marine on your own just yet."

"Can you not bullshit me for once?" Alexia sat up, sounding angry, her eyes brimming with tears yet again.

"Lexi if I said something to upset you I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything, I'm just furious with myself!" Alexia ranted, "I was awful out there! What if Izo had gotten hurt? He needed me and I did absolutely nothing! I'm worthless! A failure! How could I just leave him to fight them on his own? What's wrong with me?!"

"Yoi! Nothing's wrong with you! You're not a failure!" Marco exclaimed, "We knew your reaction today was a possibility. Izo didn't get hurt, unfortunately you did before I could get to you. There's no reason to be upset with yourself."

"There is a reason! I let you all down. I don't belong here with any of you. I'm a coward." Alexia glared down at her hands.

Marco moved to put a hand on her shoulder, withdrawing it as she instinctively flinched away from his touch. Marco frowned, she hadn't flinched away from his touch in quite a while now, it was disheartening to see her return to it. Alexia laid back down, curling into a ball once more. Sighing, Marco got up, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to give you some time, but you're not a coward Alexia, you didn't let anyone down." Marco shut the door behind him.

Alexia laid there, for once wishing for anything but silence. Her thoughts were loud inside her head, racing. She hadn't felt like such a failure since her mother and her big brother died. Once again, she had let the Navy get the best of her, had let them hurt her and someone she cared about… again. Anxiety rose in her chest, and she felt it was harder to breathe, she was feeling trapped, suffocating from nothing. She got up and searched the drawer to Marco's desk for some of the medication Doc had left for her anxiety, and to her dismay found none. Panic was flooding her body and she began to feel dizzy. Her chest hurt so much she thought her heart was being squeezed from the inside.

Alexia ripped the drawer out, papers spilling onto the ground, as she franticly looked for the medicine. She knew it wouldn't help instantly, but just even knowing she had it, that eventually it would work, would make her feel much better.

Sobs began racking through her body as she begun to have vivid recalls of the abuse she suffered at the hands of Akainu and her stepfather. The pain of hands around her neck so fresh, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She was terrified once again because of a Marine, and she hated the feeling. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. To Alexia this was unbearable suffering, even having escaped them, they seemed to have a hold of her through her mind.

Alexia's eyes flashed to the knife sitting at the far end of Marco's desk. He had forgotten it before he had left to regroup with the others. In that instant, the only thing Alexia could think about was ending her pain. A lifetime full of torture refused to leave her and she found herself close to passing out from being unable to breathe. The knife tumbled to the ground as her fingers fumbled to grab it, shaking so much that they could barely grab it.

Picking it up, she struggled to remove it from its small sheath. Without hesitation, she pressed it into her wrist, slicing vertically up her arm. Her mind focused on the blood that started dripping from her arm, lessoning the pain that flooded her mind. Her chest continued to pound, and she felt as if she needed to rip out her chest, before taking the knife and stabbing it just above her left breast. A new pain flooded through her body, she was grateful that for the moment that she could breathe, taking in a deep breath.

The knife dropped to the ground, and she starred at the blood on its blade. For a brief moment she could only think about its beauty in a twisted since. Tears poured down her cheeks and she started tremoring. Guilt filled her conscious faster than the panic had, at the idea of the crew finding her like this. They had done so much to help her, care for her. She realized how much of a betrayal this would be to them. She wasn't sure if she had wanted to die with her actions just then, she just wanted the pain to stop.

Alexia looked around Marco's room, her head starting to fill woozy. She grabbed a sheet, wrapping around her body, stumbling out the door. She avoided eye contact with any of the few crew members that had remained aboard the Moby, the sheet concealing her blood. She felt dizzy as she pushed open the heavy door leading to the only person she knew to go to at this moment.

Pops looked up, smiling at her as she entered, while Doc finished setting up his new tank of oxygen. An IV pump accompanying it. Alexia knew Pops wasn't in the greatest of health, not that the sake helped any, but she didn't realize it was this bad.

"What can I do for you brat?" Whitebeard chuckled slightly at her presence.

"Pops…" Alexia felt a rush of dizziness at the moment, her vision fading in and out, she could tell the blood was starting to show through the thin sheet, just as she let it drop to the ground, "I…I made a mistake… I'm sorry." Alexia crumpled to the ground, feeling a set of arms helping her remain upright just as she fell unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry, this chapter is kind of sucky. I promise I am going to try my hardest and work on longer better action scenes later in this story.

* * *

It had been almost too easy. Marco sent a kick into the last standing Marine's gut, sending him flying across the room, hitting the floor with a gut-wrenching thud. After scouting the island for a couple hours, give or take a few bribes and some *cough* light torture; they had found out about the hidden Marine base, just on the edge of town. To any outsider, it would have looked like a big generic house. The island had an agreement with the Navy. The islander's report any pirates landing on the island, and the Navy provide them protection and purchase their products for a higher than average price.

The base was now burning to the ground, the roof of it completely absent now. They had found they had actually defeated most of the Marines the first time around when they were confronted, leaving very few to defend their base.

Unfortunately, they had contacted headquarters, making them aware of the Whitebeard Pirate's movements. A vice admiral would probably be on the island within a matter of days. Thankfully the log pose would reset within a few hours, and they could leave before the vice admiral would ever get close.

The marines had very little wealth within their base. The tenth division commander, Curiel, had already gathered most of the weaponry he considered useful; which sadly was also not much. Most of their weapons had been basic flintlocks and tarnished swords, something the Whitebeard Pirates already had plenty of.

Thatch grinned, as Jozu hoisted up two large barrels of sake on his shoulders. It had proven to be one of their only decent finds on this raid.

"Do we really need more sake?" Marco groaned.

"Of course!" Haruta grinned, "Pops has drained most of the supply, and Alexia is one of us now right?"

"We need to throw her a proper party of course!" Thatch laughed, Jozu smiled in agreement.

"Something tells me a girl like her isn't into alcohol." Izo smiled, shaking his head.

"We'll see about that!" Curiel laughed, "Every Whitebeard Pirate becomes a drinker."

"I didn't." Marco scoffed, as they made their way through the town, returning to the Moby.

"That's because you make yourself worry too much to enjoy being drunk." Thatch whined.

"Maybe because unlike you, my thoughts of fun don't involve me waking up with a migraine and vomiting." Marco responded.

"Wait…" Haruta thought for a second, "Are you telling me you have ideas of fun?" Thatch and Haruta burst out laughing.

The Moby was slowly but surely growing into sight after walking for almost half an hour in silence. It had been several hours now since they had been away. No one admitted it, but they all craved some sleep. It was dusk, making it harder to see. They all made their separate ways, Marco assisting Jozu with placing the barrels of sake in the kitchen. A nurse that passed by shook her head in disapproval, knowing Pops would be drinking a large quantity of it.

Marco slowly made his way back up to his room, stopping as he noticed Izo at his door, a grim look on his face.

"I thought you needed your _beauty_ rest yoi." Marco laughed, "Why do you look like someone just poisoned your food?"

"You shouldn't go in there right now." Izo grabbed the door handle stopping Marco from pushing the door open.

"What do you mean?" Marco furrowed his eyebrows, "Where's Alexia?"

Izo looked down at the ground, starting to take a deep breath. Ignoring Izo, Marco pushed through the door. Papers were littered on the ground, the blankets jumbled up at the foot of the bed. The desk drawer was upside down on the floor; quills and ink jars everywhere. The next thing Marco noticed was the blood, there was too much of it, making Marco on edge. His knife was unsheathed, lying in the middle of it all, blood glistening on its blade. Marco walked over to it, kneeling down and picking it up, examining it.

"What the hell happened?" Marco hissed, looking at Izo as Vista appeared next to him, "Where's Alexia?"

"She's not good…" Izo looked apologetic, "Doc said she tried to kill herself… Marco wait!"

Marco was already out the door. His emotions fighting between fury, confusion, and disbelief. He made his way below deck, opening the door to the medical bay quickly. He froze in his spot, starring at Alexia as she laid on the hospital bed. IV's and monitors were hooked up to her, an oxygen mask covered her face. Her chest and left arm were bandaged, something that hadn't been there when he had left. She looked pale, too pale. He felt his chest grow heavy, frowning as he approached her side. Vista and Izo soon behind him.

"What…why?" Marco wasn't sure what the correct question would be at this point.

"A vertical cut up her left arm, a knife wound to her left upper chest. She lost a lot of blood." Doc stated from across the room, "Self-inflicted. I don't think she truly knew what she was doing."

"How could she not have known what she was doing?!" Marco growled, slamming his fist down on the bed.

"Because she came to us for help. She apologized, she admitted it was a mistake. She looked so scared and filled with guilt." Doc reasoned, "If she was really trying to kill herself, she wouldn't have come to us."

"Why. Why would she do this."

"It seemed like she was looking for something no? Your room doesn't look like it was tore up for the fun of it. Is there something you normally keep in your drawers?" Doc questioned, curious.

"No, nothing that I can…" Marco paused as he put his hands in his pockets, his eyes widening. He pulled out the bottle from his pocket, "The anxiety medication."

"Is that where you normally…"

"Yes." Marco interrupted Doc, "I've always kept them there, but for some reason I kept them in my pocket this time. You don't think… this bad?"

Doc nodded his head, "I do. She had been so tearful, she looked distraught, like she had been through one hell of a fight. I guarantee you she had another episode."

"Are you saying that these _episodes_," Izo spoke up, "This post-traumatic stress reaction ordeal, can cause her to take her life?"

"It is possible unfortunately," He frowned, "In all honesty anything can trigger an episode, even if she just over thinks."

"This is my fault." Marco muttered, dropping his head onto the side of her bed.

"You couldn't have known Marco." Vista encouraged, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Marco quickly brushed off.

"But I did know. We've talked about this! She hasn't been alone in so long I never even thought about it! Here she actually attempted to take medicine she doesn't even trust, and I was a dumbass and had it with me." Marco gritted his teeth, "For her to willing want this without me forcing it on her, it must have been bad, and we weren't there. It was a Marine for gods sake! I should have known better!"

"What does a Marine have to do with anything?" Izo asked.

"It has _everything_ to do with it, they held her captive for _years_! Put her through hell," Marco hissed, "She's terrified of them. And I left her after one just hurt her and expected her to be alright."

Izo and Vista gave a grim expression, Izo looking slightly angered.

"Son, you didn't know." Doc put his hand on Marco's shoulder, this time Marco didn't brush it off, "We'll give you some time with her if you'd like, but don't blame yourself. She'll recover just fine. We'll work with her."

Marco nodded his head. Soon it was only him and Alexia in the room. The sounds of the monitors and the oxygen machine filled the room. Marco grabbed her hand, frowning at how cold it was, mentally cursing himself for being so careless. He vowed he would remain there until she woke up, so he could apologize.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexia groaned; her head pounded painfully. The sound of monitors filled the air, giving her a sense of déjà vu. She was vaguely aware of a warm, light pressure around her right hand, causing her to twitch her fingertips. The pressure squeezed her hand in response, causing her to open her eyes.

"Lexi?" Marco spoke softly, causing her heart to drop in her chest as guilt set in again.

"I'm sorry Marco." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at him.

"What happened Lexi?" He sounded saddened, almost disappointed.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, and then it was like my nightmares. I couldn't breathe," Alexia started breathing faster, as she remembered the feeling, "I could feel his hands at my neck again, and it… it just hurt so much. I couldn't get the pain to stop, I just wanted it to stop." Alexia was now crying, her breathing way too fast.

"Lexi, yoi. It's going to be alright." Marco murmured, stroking his thumb over the top of her hand, trying to get her to calm down, "It's not your fault. I saw you tried to find your medicine… I know you didn't mean to do what you did. I'm sorry I hadn't left it there for you. I'm sorry I left you alone like I did."

"It's not your fault though Marco," Alexia looked away from him, "It's my fucking mind, I'm pathetic. I made everyone worry. I'm so useless."

"You're not useless Alexia." Marco bore into her eyes as she finally looked at him again, "You're not pathetic. You didn't ask for a past like yours, you had a massive panic attack. We just have to find a way to help you through it."

"Why don't you just let me go? It would save all of you so much trouble. I don't deserve to be here…" Alexia's voice trailed off.

"How many times do we have to tell you, you're not going anywhere?" Marco laughed at her, confusing her, "You don't get to decide if you deserve to be here, we do, and seeing how your still on board I think your safe. We want you here. We don't cast out one of our own just because they're hurting."

"I don't know why you guys are being so nice to me. I don't deserve this." Alexia looked frustrated.

"This is what family does yoi." Marco said lightly.

"Am I family though?"

"Were you lying when you called him Pops? When you answered to daughter?" Marco asked.

"Well, no…" Alexia furrowed her eyebrows, "In all honesty I went with it because it just… felt right.

"Then that's all there is too it." He grinned in satisfaction.

"It's not really that easy though, it can't be."

"It is, if you'll let it. Just go with it for once Lexi, stop trying to fight us on this."

"Okay." Lexi was smiling, looking at the ceiling.

"You mean it, just like that? You'll go with it; you'll try and accept your one of us?" Marco looked slightly confused.

"Yes, for once I'll give it a shot. I can't promise that everything will be automatically better. I'm a really fucked up person. But if you guys can give me a little patience, I don't… I don't want to lose this. As stupid as it sounds, I haven't been here long, but I need this so much." Alexia closed her eyes, her voice sounding tired.

Marco grinned, slipping the oxygen mask that had fallen off, back on her face as she fell asleep. Marco turned around to face Thatch and Haruta, completely unaware they had answered, having a feeling they had heard everything.

Thatch had tears in his eyes while Haruta's face was plastered in a big grin. Marco shot them a deadly glance. If Alexia hadn't needed the rest, he would have thrown them through the wall for the intrusion.

Marco pushed them roughly out the door.

"She actually joined us?" Thatch grabbed Marco's purple jacket excitedly.

"You knew she would." Marco rolled his eyes.

"It was such a beautiful moment though!" Thatch exclaimed with tears still coming out of his eyes, Haruta nodding his head in agreement.

"Marco!" Whitebeard's voice echoed through the ship. Marco made his way quickly to where his father was sitting on deck.

"Yoi, pops." Marco greeted casually.

"How is my daughter faring?" His face looked grim; his eyes filled with concern.

"She will be fine, she just needs some time," Marco reassured, "She needs to grow some more confidence in herself. She still believes she doesn't belong her, like she is unworthy."

"Of course, she is worthy! She is my daughter after all. What a foolish squirt." Pops laughed.

"Maybe," Jozu approached them, "We need to get her more adjusted to fight, specifically the Navy."

"She's not…" Marco was cut off.

"She doesn't have a choice Marco," Jozu said sternly, "Fighting Marines is just a common part of our lives. If she can't adjust to that, and fast, she won't survive out here. No matter how much you believe we can protect her. There's going to be moments where she is on her own, and if she can't fight, she'll die."

"She needs a weapon." Curiel smirked at the two.

"I will gladly teach her the art of swordsmanship!" Vista declared!

"I'm sure she will find a weapon that suits her!" Whitebeard laughed, "Marco, son, they are correct, we must teach her to defend herself, even from her demons. She will not make it any other way."

"I get it, I do." Marco ran his hand through his hair, sighing in defeat, "But we can't just force her face first into it. She needs to take it gradually, if she doesn't have time to adjust, she could have another episode like today. You need to remember she has PTSD yoi. That isn't something you can recover from overnight."

"We will all help with anything she needs. But I think you should be in charge of her training." Izo spoke up, "Perhaps taking her when you scout the islands could help. That is your division's specialty after all, and if she remains in your division, as we believe she will; she should develop the skills to do so."

"That only makes sense. Let's take it one step at a time though, we can't even do anything until she's out of the medical bay." Marco waved his hand dismissively, walking away, seeking some much needed rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexia groaned. It had been four weeks since she had been released from the medical bay. Her wounds had healed up nicely, surprising her. She would always have a scar though, which usually wouldn't have bothered her, but because they were self-inflicted, she knew she would always feel guilt when she looked at them. For now, she would keep her wrist wrapped, the wound on her chest hidden well enough from her shirt.

Izo, some how in his fashionable glory, had managed to save all of the clothing they had bought. Alexia's jaw almost dropped, looking at the massive amount that now overtook Marco's closet. She had settled on a lose black tank top and ripped jean shorts. She felt for some strange reason, that she had more mobility with these clothes. She felt exposed though, without sleeves. She frowned looking at her closet, absolutely nothing Izo had bought her; had long sleeves and there weren't even any jackets.

She gave up, grabbing Marco's purple button up jacket. He would just have to suck it up until she got her own jacket on the approaching island. He appeared to be changing it up with his white dress shirt today anyways, if he would ever decide to button it. It seemed Thatch, Jozu, and Haruta were the only men on this ship that bothered to keep their top halves covered. Even Izo resorted to showing his chest quite often. Alexia rolled her eyes, knowing if she went topless everyone would most likely resort to nosebleeds and die as the bunch of perverts that they were.

She opened the door, squinting as the sun blinded her. She was too tired for this scouting crap. Marco had persisted that she join him, Jozu agreeing. Normally she could argue with Marco, and occasionally win. But Jozu was normally always right, and when he agreed to something, she knew she should probably listen. Marco was normally right too, but she found it far more entertaining to argue with him. It was still early morning, and almost everyone was still asleep, sleeping off their hangovers from the sake the night before. The Whitebeard Pirates, she discovered; enjoyed their alcohol very much.

"What on earth could you possibly be wearing?" Izo asked in slight disgust, Marco raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Awe! But Izo isn't it adorable?" Thatch laughed, teasing Alexia.

"Thatch, I will destroy every kitchen utensil you hold dear to you, if you ever call anything remotely about this; adorable." Alexia grumbled, giving him a daring look, "For your information Izo, we just so happened to fail to get me anything with sleeves."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't need sleeves sweetie." Izo dismissed.

"Sleeves just happen to be very critical in my life." Alexia pretended to be offended, "I have lost my mask, so long sleeves are my only comfort now. Jackets, hoodies, sweaters, are very much a necessity. I feel naked without sleeves."

"So you hijacked my jacket?" Marco asked, amused at her little rant.

"Suck it up birdy, it's not like you were wearing it anyways. I'll just have to steal myself a jacket when we reach the island, until then your jacket is mine." Alexia stuck her tongue out at him. He was glad to see her attitude was quickly returning to her in the last few weeks, although he sweat dropped at his nickname.

"Are you ready then yoi?" Marco asked, impatient to get this over with. This would be the first time he took someone scouting with him personally, and not something he was sure he would enjoy.

"I barely even see the island, how are we supposed to get there?" Thatch stifled a laugh, a look of horror filled her face as realization set it, "No way in hell. I'm out, have fun, let me know how it goes."

"Nice try, you're not going to die." Marco grabbed her arm, prevent her from walking away.

"I just might!" Alexia exclaimed, "How do I know you won't drop me in the sea or something?"

"Do you really think so little of me yoi?" Marco asked seriously, "Don't you trust me, not just as a division commander but as a friend?"

"Of course... of course I trust you." Alexia muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Then let's get going, you'll be fine." Marco motioned for her to join him.

Alexia groaned in frustration before hoping up on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Marco's arms burst into blue flames, as he launched them off of the deck. Alexia let out a squeak in surprise, tightening her hold around his neck, almost choking him.

Instead of the fear, she thought she would feel, she felt awestruck. The sea far below them was beautiful as it glistened in the morning sun. The wind felt soft and light against her skin, blowing through her hair. And of all things she never considered before, Marco's wings were absolutely stunning. She had never seen them like this up close, and she had concluded that they were absolutely marvelous. Hints of gold flecks appearing within the flames that were many different tints of blue.

Marco could see her grinning out of the corner of his eye as he smirked. She had after a few moments, released her arms from around his neck, stretching her arms out just as his wings were, enjoying the wind blowing passed her. Alexia enjoyed the light sensation of adrenaline flowing through her veins as they flew thru the air. She had decided that nothing could compare to how breathtaking flying was.

Alexia leaned back down, return her arms to a secure hold around Marco's neck. Her face was one of content, as she let out a light laugh.

"Marco," Alexia admitted, "You absolutely suck ass."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked confused.

"I can't believe you didn't make me do this sooner. This is absolutely amazing. And you are such a lucky, selfish asshole for keeping this to yourself." Marco burst out laughing at her remark, as they continued towards the island ahead of them. He was starting to think that maybe, he wouldn't mind bringing her along to scout future islands.


	26. Chapter 26

"Look at the coastline," Marco instructed, now serious, this had been their second lap around the island, "Tell me what you notice."

"Umm, mostly small fishing boats, a small merchant ship." Alexia wasn't sure what answer he was looking for, "One or two boats could possibly be other pirate crews, but they would be small, nothing to difficult to handle if needed. I don't see any Navy ships."

"Very good." Marco had a smug look on his face as he then headed to fly directly over the island. The island was covered in light forestry, that cleared towards the middle of the island, revealing a decent sized town, "What can you tell me about the town from here."

"It's busy, a lot of people, though from here I don't really notice any Navy colors. It looks as though the town thrives off of its shops and trading. It's mainly homes on the outskirts of the town, not as busy there. The buildings aren't spaced apart very well so there are plenty of alleys, easier to evade and escape if necessary. If we had to fight, there's a high chance for civilian injury, definitely destruction of buildings."

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Marco gave another smug look.

"No, why?" Alexia looked confused.

"You seem to have a knack for this. Most people would have no clue what to look for. Your doing well for this being your first time. Where do your instincts tell you to go from here?" Marco encouraged, interested at just how well she might be at this.

"Well it would probably be smart to start from the docks, and head towards the town on foot. As spectacular as the view might be from up here, we won't know exactly what we are looking at until we can see it up close. There are too many smaller important things we could miss from up here, plus we're too noticeable up here like this, we don't want to raise awareness of our presence to the wrong people."

"Miss Alexia, I believe we just might have found where you belong on the crew." Marco stated, heading towards the docks.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be a natural. It usually takes most people a few times and constant education to remember what to look for. Your looking at being placed under the first division."

"Wait, that's your division right?" Alexia's voice seemed a little happier.

"Of course, my division is the best division." Marco smirked.

"Don't let the other guys hear that." Alexia laughed, playfully digging an elbow into his side. "They'll cook you for dinner."

"Yoi, you think your so funny do you?" Marco growled.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know I'm hilarious." Alexia said sarcastically.

Marco landed on his feet right at the tree line a few yards away from the docks. Alexia was proud of herself, seeing as most of the ships visible proved to be just small fishing boats. Alexia could only see three fishermen on a boat, no one else appeared to be around.

"You can let go now. Or do you just like clinging to me yoi?" Marco teased, making Alexia aware she had not yet let go.

"In your dreams feather brain." Alexia scoffed, letting go, slightly stumbling as her feet hit the ground.

"I think those are nightmares." He burst out laughing.

"Well maybe if you screamed in your sleep instead of smiled all the time like a pervert, I'd believe you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yoi!" Marco pretended to be mad, putting her in a headlock, roughing up her hair playfully.

"Marco!" Alexia whined, pouting.

"Lexi!" Marco whined back, mocking her, "Come on, we have work to do."

Alexia nodded her head in agreement, smoothing her hair back into place when he let her go. They were able to complete the rest of the assignment quickly. The town appeared like most any other town that thrived on the trading business. Nobody appeared suspicious, and there was no sign of Marines. Marco pulled out a transponder snail from his pocket, calling back to the Moby to report it was safe to dock. It would take about two hours before the Moby and her paddle ships docked and anchored.

Marco and Alexia had decided on a small tavern near the outskirts of town, while waiting for the rest of the crew to dock. Again, Alexia had been spot on; there was a small pirate crew in the tavern. They were boisterous, but not too rowdy. They seemed to keep to themselves. Marco had ordered himself a bottle of sake, raising an eyebrow as Alexia followed suit.

"Since when have you been one to drink?"

"Since I haven't been on pain meds for a few days." Alexia reminded him. Doc had her on pain relievers basically since the first day she woke up on the ship. This week was the first week she hadn't needed to take any.

"We should probably talk." Marco sighed.

"Let me guess… something along the lines of I need more training, I need to adjust to the idea of facing Marines, yada yada yada."

"What gave that away?" Marco seemed surprised.

"I might have over heard Curiel and Vista in an argument about if I would choose a gun or sword when you increase my training." Alexia stated matter of factly, taking another swig of sake, "From there I basically cornered Curiel and begged him until he told me."

"Please say you didn't use your pathetic puppy eyes on him." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Nope, that only seems to work on you," Alexia stated, amused, "More along the lines of I said I would highly consider using a gun."

"Will you?" Marco asked, refusing to address the puppy eyes statement, "Use a gun that is?"

"Eh probably not," She shook her head, "I mean I don't mind carrying one, but I think honestly… I'm more comfortable with a knife or dagger. I don't want to disappoint Vista either but, I think swords are just too big and bulky for my comfort, it's more effort to carry and harder to conceal."

"Would you be comfortable with a knife considering…" His voice trailed off.

"I think so." Alexia knew what he was saying, "I didn't have any intentions of actually killing myself, I was just irrational and panicked, I was just wanting a way to stop the pain."

"Okay then. But…" Marco stressed the importance, "If for some reason you find yourself in a place where you can't handle it, you need to find one of us."

"Okay okay!" Alexia whined, pushing his shoulder playfully, "Enough with the heavy, relax for once. You worry too much."

Marco rolled his eyes, thinking for a second that she was the biggest provider for most of his worry lately. He took another sip of his sake, giving in.


	27. Chapter 27

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing Alexia to jump as she jabbed her elbow into the gut of the offender behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard the all too familiar grunt of pain behind her.

"Thatch you idiot, when are you going to learn?" She turned her head, looking down at Thatch, bending over in pain. Marco shook his head in amusement.

"Are you… drinking?" Izo asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached them.

"Well I'm certainly not, not drinking." Alexia giggled.

"How many have you had?" Izo had a strong suspicion she was getting tipsy.

"Umm…"

"I don't even think she's finished the bottle yoi." Marco chuckled.

"Oh god, a lightweight drinker for a whitebeard pirate." Thatch groaned, "We're all in trouble now."

"It's okay," Alexia gave them all a thumbs up, "You'll figure something out."

"Was Marco's training on scouting that rough that you had to get drunk?" Thatch laughed.

"Yoi," Marco grumbled, remembering how easily Alexia played along with Thatch's last round of idiocy, "Don't even get her started."

"You really want to know how rough?" Alexia grinned excitedly at Thatch; Marco groaned.

"Of course little sister! What did poor Marco do to you?!" Thatch could barely contain his laughter.

"Both of you need to get your head out of the gutters now." Marco glowered.

"Marco, your no fun!" Alexia pouted, getting up and grabbing the sleeve of Marco's shirt and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ooooh Thatch! He was so rough I could barely handle it!" Alexia laughed so hard she snorted.

The swig of sake Marco had just taken came flying out his nostrils in shock and he started coughing. Thatch laughed, following Alexia out the door quickly while she kept her grip on his arm. They both knew they would have to avoid Marco's reach for the rest of the day.

"She's quite the handful." Izo acknowledged. Marco hummed in agreement, "So how did she actually do?"

"She did amazing." Marco admitted, "She actually surpassed all expectations, like she had been scouting all of her life."

"Like she would ever go into another division anyways." Izo smirked.

"What do you mean?" Marco was confused.

"Don't play dumb. You guys are definitely attached to each other. We rarely ever see one of you without the other." Izo crossed his arms, knowing he was right.

"I don't know what your talking about." Marco brushed off. "Or is your head in the gutter as well? It seems to be everyone's favorite place lately."

"If the truth is in the gutter then I guess I must be there."

"You all are terrible." He grumbled, getting up to leave the bar.

"Where are you headed to?" Izo asked curiously.

"Well, I had an idea, that is if you don't think too far into it." Marco knew just how to maintain his interest.

"Go on…" Izo smiled as Marco told him his plans.

Thatch had left her, his attention drawn to an herb shop. Even though his passion was cooking, it was definitely not hers. She walked past several stores, not sure where she was going. The 14th division was obtaining all the supplies they needed for the Moby, leaving nothing to do while they waited for the log pose to set, which was supposed to be in the next 8 hours. It was convenient to find an island where the log pose reset so quickly.

Despite her gut feeling, Alexia continued towards the shadier side of town. She heard what she thought was the sound of skin against skin, as if someone was getting hit. Alexia peered around the corner of the Alley next to her as she heard a cry of pain. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the back of a Marine jacket.

The Marine was standing over a smaller male, one she immediately identified as a crew member from the 14th division. The crate he must have been carrying had broken open, the food items it once obtain were spilled all over the ground. He was heavily bruised, several cuts on his body as the Marine tightened his grip on the knife in he wielded.

Fear ran through her veins as she remained frozen, anxiety making it harder to believe. The Marine grabbed the member from her crew by his shirt, slamming him into the wall in front of him, before jabbing the knife into his arm; causing him to cry out in pain.

Alexia felt a new emotion she hadn't expected to feel; anger. Even though she didn't know much about him except for his division, he was still her brother in a sense. A brother the Marine had every intent of killing. He looked worn and hurt. Definitely not capable of taking on the Marine by himself. She found herself suddenly wishing for a weapon, as she attempted to push through her fears to take down the Marine.

The Marine's arm raised up, the tip of his knife gleaming with bright blood. The man below him held up his arm, a look of fear on his face. Alexia found herself rushing forward, the sound of her pulse throbbing loudly in her ears. She had absolutely no idea what she was even going to do. She jumped on the Marine's back, grasping the wrist of the hand the contained the knife. They tumbled forward to the ground as she collided with him and he cried out in surprise.

"You piece of scum!" The Marine cried out at her, "You're such a foolish bitch."

"No one, harms one of Whitebeard's." She hissed, finding herself mearing Marco's words.

The Marine stumbled as he stood up, Alexia still on his back, trying to wrestle the knife away. He threw himself backwards, slamming her backside against the brick wall behind them as she grunted in pain. She felt his fingers loosen slightly on the handle of the knife, and she took her chance, using both hands to pry it free as she slipped from his back. The Marine turned around, shoving her to the ground. She cried out in pain as he sent a swift kick to the side of her head. She cursed lurching up, plunging the knife into his abdomen. He doubled over in pain, clutching his now bloody stomach. Alexia took the chance and sliced roughly at his neck, going deep enough to hit an artery. Blood started spewing out onto her clothes, the Marine stumbled forward, falling onto her as she struggled to remain standing. She plunged into him one more time, straight into his spine.

Alexia was able to sidestep, letting the Marine's body fall to the ground. Blood splatters plastered her shirt and adorned part of her face and arms. Her crewmate rushed for her, checking her over for injuries, panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay? That was amazing! I was totally dead until you got here!" His tone turned from one of worry, to one of excitement.

A flash of light caught both of their attention. Alexia looked up towards the end of the alley to see a Marine chore boy holding a camera. He dashed off as soon as he noticed he was caught, surely to report back to the Navy. Neither Alexia nor the other crew member pursued him, knowing he provided very little threat.

"I… I never killed anyone before." Alexia stared down at the body next to her.

"Neither have I." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Im Ian by the way."

"14th division right?"

"That's right!" Ian grinned, "Again, thank you! I thought he had me. Your Alexia right?"

"Yep! First division." She smirked, secretly reminding herself that her division hadn't been confirmed quite yet.

Ian struggled to pick up the food items that were still salvageable, attempting to hold them in the broken crate. Alexia assisted him, making sure not to get any blood on the food or crate. There wasn't much left that was salvageable. Giving up, they both decided to make their way towards the tavern, knowing at least one of their commanders would be there.


	28. Chapter 28

"Alexia?" Alexia heard a familiar voice call out as they approached the tavern.

Alexia and Ian turned around to see Jozu, Marco, Thatch and Vista approaching them. Marco stopped briefly, his face flooding with concern as he gazed upon the blood that covered her body. He rushed forward quickly, followed by the others as he grasped her wrists and looked her over to check for injury.

"What the hell happened? Are you hurt?" Marco demanded.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really." Alexia shrugged off.

"Nothing?" Ian scoffed at her before exclaiming, "It was epic! I was attacked from behind by a Marine. I thought I was going to die for sure! Alexia came out of nowhere and beat his ass! With his own weapon I might add!"

"A Marine? Alexia fought a Marine? Willingly?" Jozu sounded confused.

"Lexi, are you okay yoi?" Marco's eyes stared into hers.

"Yea he barely even got a kick in…"

"Not physically Alexia." She was very aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"I… I don't know at the moment. I've never killed someone before." She looked conflicted.

"Wait you actually killed him?" Thatch asked amazed.

"Well he was going to kill Ian so… yea."

"We need to get you cleaned up." Marco stated. Alexia nodded her head in agreement, "We'll meet you all back at the Moby once your done in town."

Marco motioned for Alexia to get on his back. Alexia hesitated, looking down at her bloody clothes. Marco rolled his eyes and motioned again. She gave in, and they quickly took off from the ground. The Moby was a short distance away, near the docks. Alexia noticed as they landed, that the Moby was almost deserted. Most of the crew was on the island. Marco pulled her into their room.

Alexia headed to find more clothes but found herself being stopped short as he turned her around to face him, both hands on her shoulders, his face filled with concern and seriousness.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"It's like I said, I don't really know." Alexia gave him a weak smile, "I think I'm going to need a bit to process it, but I think I feel fine."

"You took on a Marine by yourself? Just like that? What was going through your head?" Marco looked exasperated.

"That he was about to kill a brother." Alexia mumbled, looking at the ground, "I just saw Ian on the ground, he was scared, and that Marine was going to kill him… and I just acted."

"You did good." Marco stated, surprising her.

"You're not angry?" She looked confused.

"You got away unscathed and killed someone who harmed our family." Marco smirked, "Of course I'm not angry. Definitely concerned, but proud."

"Thank you." Alexia looked embarrassed, "Honestly, thank you, it means a lot."

"Go get cleaned up yoi." Marco sat down at his desk.

"Yea yea yea." Alexia stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed her clothes, walking out the door to the shower.

The warm water felt good against her skin, as she found it always did. She loved her showers. Alexia found scrubbing the blood off, very difficult. It felt as if she was scrubbing her skin off, the water turned red as it flowed down the drain. She rushed through her shower, satisfied when the blood no longer remained. She hurried to dry off and change clothes in case someone decided they needed a shower at the moment. Unlike the bath, the shower room was definitely not private, and she didn't believe soaking in a tub of bloody water would get her clean. She had settled for a black skintight midriff another pair of cutoff jean shorts. She smiled at the long scar on her side, the one Marco had given her when they had first met. It was faded now, and barely noticeable. She was happy that the scar had resulted in her ending up where she was now.

Alexia shrieked coming out the door as someone grabbed her arm. Thatch was heard laughing.

"Hey! You didn't try to hurt me this time!" He grinned.

"What the hell are you doing Thatch?" Alexia laughed as well.

"Well little sister," Thatch looked smug as he threw an arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the front of the deck, "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh god, you didn't actually cook Marco did you? I was kidding!" Alexia joked.

"Yoi! Want to say that again?" Marco appeared in front of them, looked irritated.

"Marco! You are alive!" Alexia grinned, punching him on the shoulder. Her eyes widened as she realized the deck was filled with almost every member of the Whitebeard Pirates, "What's going on?"

"Call this a welcome party of sorts." Marco smirked, amused at the face she was making.

"Alexia!" Izo called out, holding something in his arms as he approached, "I heard you had quite the adventure today."

"Indeed!" Alexia grinned. Her face confused as Izo held out something for her.

"Since you insisted you must have something with sleeves." He reminded.

Alexia held it out and instantly fell in love. It was a button up jacket, the main body was a dark grey jean fabric, the sleeves and the hood was made out of a soft black cotton fabric. Their jolly roger standing out boldly in white on the back. She lurched forward, trapping Izo in a tight hug, kissing his cheek in excitement.

"Thank you so much Izo! I love it!" Alexia slipped it on, keenly aware of how perfectly it fit.

"Brat!" Whitebeard's voice rang out, Alexia grinned as she walked towards him, her arms wide to hug him. Whitebeard leaned down, hugging her back as he laughed. "This is too officially welcome you to our family, as a member of our first division. And to congratulate you on taking down your first Marine. I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's have a party!" Atmos proclaimed. The rest of the crew cheering loudly in agreement.

Alexia found herself surrounded by sake and music. Her brothers truly were a cheerful bunch. She found herself being hugged or patted roughly on the back almost every place she walked. After a couple hours, she sought out a less crowded spot. She found herself on the top level of the Moby, leaning against the railing as she smiled at the night sky. She swore she had never seen so many stars in her life. She gave Marco a grin as he joined her at the railing.

"Are you enjoying yourself yoi?" Marco inquired, handing her a bottle of sake.

"Absolutely." She laughed lightly, "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"I have something for you. Actually, two things. Consider them welcome presents." Marco handed her an object as she sat down her sake.

She quickly realized it was a knife, donned in a leather sheath with the Whitebeard jolly roger engraved on the front. She pulled the knife out of the sheath, examining the blade. It was beautiful and sharp, the blade glistening in the light of the torch. He held out a cloth fabric. She took it, and smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

It was a mask, almost similar to the one she had before, except this one covered her mouth and nose, leaving the upper half of her face revealed. Marco ran a hand through his hair.

"I kind of figured maybe you could wear it whenever you had to fight or something. I'm hoping that your comfortable enough to keep it off around us."

Alexia hugged Marco tightly, before grasping his face and kissing him on the cheek as she had done with Izo. Her thumb brushed his right cheek lightly as she gave him a smile. Marco blushed slightly hoping she didn't see.

"Thank you so so much. You have no idea what this means to me." A tear of happiness slid down her cheek.

"Your home yoi." Marco smiled back at her.

"This is the greatest home I've ever had." Alexia admitted, staring off into the night sky once more, feeling the most happiness she had ever experienced in her life.


	29. Chapter 29

Alexia found herself waking up in bed with a groan once again. Her head pounded, resulting in instant regret of all the sake she drank the night prior. Despite her raging headache, she found herself extremely comfortable, and tempted to fall back asleep. Her eyes widened as she felt something *cough* more like someone; shift underneath her, an arm looping around her waist. She tilted her head up slightly, her cheeks turning a deep red as she realized, that she was cuddled up against none other than Marco, her arm laying across his abdomen.

She remained frozen, blushing even harder as her brain was unable to process anything fast enough. She couldn't even recall most of the evening after the end of the party. She found herself breathing a sigh of relief that she still had her clothes on. The same couldn't exactly be said for Marco as he had lost his shirt at some point through the night, but it wasn't that unusual for him. Alexia couldn't decide fast enough on if she should remain there and pretend to be asleep until he woke up and left or move now and hope that he didn't wake up.

Before she could decide, to her horror; the bedroom door opened. Haruta and Thatch starred at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Alexia's face mirrored their look of shock and confusion.

"What in the actual fuck is going on?" Thatch yelled out.

"I don't fucking know!" Alexia shouted back, confused.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Marco moaned.

Marco opened his eyes, as he found his own face reddening as he realized what was happening. Alexia attempted to scramble off the bed out of embarrassment, only resulting in her falling off the bed, banging the side of her head against the leg of the desk.

"What in the hell Marco!" Alexia rubbed the now formed knot on her head, "You... you damned pervert!"

"Yoi! I didn't do anything!" Marco retorted; his voice filled with confusion as well.

"_Of course_ you didn't do anything." Haruta snickered.

"We didn't" Both Marco and Alexia shouted at him.

"Haruta look at them! It's adorable. We knew you guys were up to something." Thatch winked at Alexia, teasing them, "Just wait till the rest of the crew finds out."

"Thatch I swear to god I will murder you! Nothing happened!" Alexia shouted as Thatch dashed out the door towards the deck.

Alexia scrambled to her feet, rushing after Thatch, her eyes filled with determination. Thatch jumped over the railing on the side of the stairs, Alexia following close behind.

"Pops! Hey Pops!" Thatch screamed excitedly at the top of his lungs. Several crew members, woke up groggily on the deck, grumbling about their disrupted sleep as they felt the full effects of their hangovers.

"Thatch I swear to god!" Alexia growled.

"I guess it's good I don't believe then!" Thatch continued to tease her, continue his run as he maneuvered amongst the crew sprawled out on the deck. Alexia was very close to reaching him.

"Pops, you'll never believe what happened!" He shouted, only a few feet away from Whitebeard.

Alexia jumped, tackling Thatch from behind. She twisted one of his arms behind his back as he attempted to squirm away from her.

"Thatch I will fuck up your hair!" She knew his hair was one of his pride and joys in life. He took way too much time and care into styling it every day.

"Not my hair!" Thatch realized how serious the threat was.

Alexia grabbed the back of his hair, sending a punch to the back of his head. He cried out in pain as she kneed his back. Pops burst out in booming laughter at the two, officially waking everyone on deck and stopping the two in their struggle.

"Brats! What has you up so feisty this early in the day?" Whitebeard was extremely amused at their antics.

Thatch gulped, very aware of the fact Alexia still had a hold of his hair, her eyes giving him a threatening glare.

"Marco and Alexia slept together!" Haruta cried happily, standing near the railing. Marco was several feet behind him, stopping in his tacks; face palming.

"No we didn't!" Marco and Alexia shouted at the same time, both of their faces returning to a dark red shade.

Everyone on deck stared at the two in shock. Alexia's face turned redder than most could believe possible. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Some of the crew whistled, and a couple laughed. Alexia got off of Thatch's back as he remained laying on the deck and stalked towards Haruta. His eyes filled with uncertainty, as he started regretting his statement. She grabbed the puffy collar of his shirt with both hands, glaring at him.

"Hey… hey Alexia…" Haruta greeted nervously, running his hand through his hair.

Alexia pushed with all of her strength, causing Haruta to go falling over the railing of the ship with his limbs flailing. She turned around as she heard the sound of his body hitting the surface of the water, a deadly aurora flowing from her as she stalked past everyone on deck.

"Does _anyone else_ have any false shit to spread around?!" Alexia glared at everyone, "Devil fruit be damned, I can help you join Haruta for a wake-up call. It's too early for any of your bullshit!" She turned back around, finding a place to hide away from the world in embarrassment as Whitebeard let out another burst of laughter.

Thatch himself, attempted to make for a quick disappearance from the deck. He had made it towards the back of the ship, near the storage rooms as he heard a dark low chuckle, causing him to gulp. He turned around, putting his hands up in surrender as he saw Marco coming towards him.

"Don't think you can just get away that fast." Marco gave him a dark grin.

"Marco brother! We can talk about this!" Thatch laughed nervously.

"I think you ran your mouth enough for the both of us, don't you think yoi." Blue flames started slowly encasing Marco's arms as he cracked his knuckles.

Nobody at the front of the deck dared look curious about the burst of blue flames and the sounds of explosion coming from the rear of the deck as they heard Thatch shouting when he went flying overboard.


	30. Chapter 30

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Izo asked, as he entered his room, noticing Alexia perched at the edge of his bed.

"I'm hiding from the world for the rest of eternity." Alexia mumbled.

"Oh come now darling it isn't that bad." Izo clicked his tongue, "If anything it's adorable. It's not as if it was unexpected. You two are so close anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Alexia exclaimed, "We didn't do anything!"

"If you say so," Izo sighed, "It would be such a shame if you didn't."

"I swear to god we haven't done anything! I don't even know what the hell happened." Alexia grumbled, "Stupid asshole had his arm all over me. He never sleeps in his damn bed! What the hell?"

"What happened?" Izo asked pleasantly and filled with curiosity. Gossip was definitely something he enjoyed.

"I don't know! We woke up cuddling or some shit! I don't remember most of anything from last night." Alexia hissed, rubbing her head as her headache was starting to overpower her burst of anger from earlier, "Thank god I still had my clothes on."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No I drank too much I think. I don't remember even going to bed."

"Honey you only had three bottles." Izo shook his head in amusement.

"Yea well I also obviously can't handle my liquor." She snapped.

"What did Marco have to say for himself. It usually takes a lot to get him drunk."

"He didn't get a chance to. I was thinking about sneaking away before he woke up, but two obnoxious idiots had to come barreling through the door."

"So what do you plan on doing then."

"Hiding away from the crew for the rest of my life, avoiding Marco for the rest of my life, and hunting down Haruta and Thatch continuously for the rest of eternity." Alexia sighed.

"I hate to say it, but that is a terrible plan. If you thought I'd let you hide in here for the rest of eternity your wrong." Izo frowned.

"No, just until Marco is six foot under." Alexia admitted.

"Honey, that stubborn bird will never die." Izo chuckled, "I'm sorry darling but I'm kicking you out. I would like to say it's for your own good, but honestly it's because I want to see how all of this progresses."

"Your just as bad as Thatch and Haruta!" Alexia pouted.

"Yes I am, and it brings me much entertainment." Izo admitted as he shoved her off the bed and out the door. Alexia moaned in defeat as Izo closed the door behind her.

Alexia thought for a second, deciding on finding one more person. Luckily anyone she ran into on her way didn't look her in the eye or attempt conversation. Alexia knocked on the door in front of her, slightly aware of how close it was to Marco's.

"Come in." Jozu's voice was muffled slightly from behind the door.

Alexia closed the door behind her. Jozu was sitting weirdly in a chair, a book on his lap. The scene before her was incredibly weird to take in, Jozu's large frame making his position look extremely unusual. Alexia decided to sit on the edge of his bed, before looking at him with sincere, encouraging eyes.

"Jozu, I know out of all of our foolish brothers on board; you are most likely to be honest with me right?"

"What would you like to know." Jozu nodded his head in agreement.

"How drunk was I?" Alexia grimaced, "I honestly don't remember much after three or four hours into the party…"

"You were pretty drunk." Jozu admitted, "A very happy drunk at that. You're such a lightweight."

"Please say I didn't do anything embarrassing." Alexia held her head in her hands.

"Well you wanted honesty…" Jozu trailed off.

"Oh god. Oh god. What? Just tell me."

"In the beginning it wasn't anything embarrassing honestly. You attempted poker; Thatch made you bet taking off your shirt if you lost. And you lost… terribly. But Marco overstepped for your sake." Jozu noticed her breathe a sigh of relief before continuing, "You were a bit clingy with Marco, very giggly. You even kissed him, but I think even at that point he was too drunk to remember that."

"I what?!" Alexia all but shouted.

"Sorry, but you did." Jozu winced in sympathy, "After a while you were worn out, and almost too drunk to walk. Marco ended up carrying you back to your room and we didn't see you guys for the rest of the night.

"Please shoot me. Dear god, my life is over." Alexia moaned.

"You'll be fine, you always seem to have a way of bouncing back from anything life throws at you." Jozu smiled at her.

"I wish that was encouraging, but honestly I'm too embarrassed to want to continue on with my life." She said halfheartedly, getting up to leave, "Thanks Jozu."

"Anytime little sister." Jozu grinned, "Well not anytime, if you get drunk like that often we are probably going to have to stage an intervention."

Alexia gave a full-hearted laugh at that, leaving his room. She groaned as she trudged back to her room, unfortunately having no other place left to go.

She entered the room. Ignoring Marco sitting at his desk, she flung herself onto the bed, wrapping herself up in the blanket like a cocoon. She groaned, annoyed.

"You going to make it yoi?"

"No, you damned pervert." Alexia muttered.

"Hey hey hey, I'm not a pervert." Marco rebutted.

"If you had just left me on the deck instead of carrying my drunk ass to bed, we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" She poked her head out of the blankets to glare at him.

"You were absolutely wasted, and obviously had no good judgement yoi. I couldn't exactly leave you out there."

"You absolutely could have! Oh god you remembered the whole night?" Alexia was mortified.

"It just so happens I do. You remembered?" Marco looked mildly embarrassed.

"Jozu told me about it." Alexia groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I want to go die now."

"Was kissing me that terrible?" Marco laughed at her reaction.

"Like I would have any idea. I was drunk off my ass." Alexia sighed, "Damned inability to hold my liquor."

"You sound like you wish you knew." Marco stared at her awkwardly.

"Marco, I will throw you overboard as well. We will never ever mention what happened last night ever again." Alexia threatened.

"And I'll make sure you never get that drunk again." Marco agreed, letting them both slip into silence as Marco attempted to make the environment less awkward by completing paperwork. He found it quite a difficult task as his mind continued to race at a million miles an hour. Alexia's doing the same.


	31. Chapter 31

Marines were everywhere. It was almost as if they had come out of nowhere. Everyone had been awoken to a light rumbling throughout the ship. A Navy ship had crashed into the side of the Moby early in the morning. It was so early that the sun was just appearing on the horizon, darkness still covering most of everything. Marco and Vista had been the first to rush from their rooms and sound the alarm. Marines climbed up the sides of the Moby with ropes, since the Moby was several times bigger than the Navy ship, the Marines struggled slightly.

Everyone was on deck now, sleep long left their bodies. Alexia felt completely overwhelmed, her mind wanting to freeze on her. She forced herself to continue to move, reminding herself over and over that freezing could get a brother killed. The Marine in front of her lowered his sword upon her at a fast rate, she raised her knife, grasping it with both hands; attempting to block it. The force sent pain flashing through her wrists, as she gritted her teeth.

She jumped as he withdrew the sword, sweeping it where her feet just were. She kicked his hands, causing him to drop his sword. He grasped the front of her shirt with one hand, punching her in the face repeatedly. Alexia rammed her head forward into his, causing him to cry out in anger. She kicked his most sensitive area, dropping to the ground and rolling between his legs as he let go of her in pain. She drove her knife into the back of his neck, causing him to drop to the ground, not moving.

Alexia struggled to remove the knife from his neck as another Marine came barreling at her. He knocked her to the ground, the force allowing her to take the knife out in the process. She scrambled to get up as he brought a boot down on her shoulder blade with extreme force. As he lifted his foot to strike again, she surprised him; rolling towards him. She grabbed his leg with one hand, slicing the back of his right knee with her knife. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground while grasping it. His revolver had clattered to the ground next to her. Alexia pointed it towards him and pulled the trigger multiple times, until the chamber was empty.

Alexia looked across the deck, noticing a Marine about to strike Izo from behind. She held her knife by the end of the blade before taking a breath, throwing it towards them. She released the breath as to her relief, the blade lodge in the Marine's temple, knocking him down. Izo pointed a flintlock towards her, sending a bullet into skull of the Marine about to attack her from behind as well. They both nodded towards each other in a silent thanks.

Alexia went to make a dash to retrieve her weapon when her feet were knocked out from under her; ringing in her ears as her head collided roughly with the deck. She screamed in pain as a boot came down on her wrist, the sound of snapping bones loud in her ear. She heard a laugh and rolled over; eyes wide as a gun shot rang out. She felt warmth coming from her lower abdomen, as she became aware that she was struck by the bullet from the Marine above her.

The Marine was very obese and greasy. Alexia wondered for a second, just how he managed to make it up the ropes. He bent down over her, a hand going for her throat as he laughed darkly. She brought her knees to her chest, shoving her feet into his abdomen with as much force as she could, sending him tumbling to the ground. Pain rippled through her stomach at the movement as she silently cursed. She was straddling him now, well trying to as well as she could with his obese body; trying to wrestle the gun from his hands. The gun easily pried free from his fingers due to all of the grease on her body. She brought the butt of the gun down many times on his head until he stopped moving.

The sounds of battle was beginning to die down as her eyes focused on the Seventh Division Commander Rakuyo's dark blonde dreadlocks in front of her, causing her eyes to widen in concern. He was struggling against a lieutenant. Rakuyo was usually one to never struggle in battle. She noticed; his normal weapon was nowhere near him. He was fighting purely hand to hand, that is with the Marine's so-called hand being a knife. He had several cuts to his face and one to his shoulder. Blood was staining the front of his light-yellow coat.

Alexia found herself moving in an attempt to reach Rakuyo, ignoring the pain radiating from her stomach. The Marine brought the knife up, in motion to bring it down on Rakuyo's heart. Rakuyo and Alexia both knew he would not be able to block the attack in time. Rakuyo closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. He opened his eyes and found Alexia had blocked the attack with her body, the Marine's knife lodged in the top of her left shoulder. The Marine growled in anger, withdrawing the knife and using it to strike her in the face, leaving a slight cut under her left eye.

"Alexia!" Rakuyo yelled in shock, drawing the attention of Marco.

Alexia felt herself headed for the floor of the deck, finding herself being held up by a pair of arms. She didn't look at who it was, figuring it was Rakuyo, as she attempted to lunge forward at the Marine. Alexia coughed slightly at a choking sensation as she was held back by the collar of her shirt. The Marine in front of her suddenly down on the ground with blood pooling around him, Vista pulling his sword out of the Marine's back.

"Lexi you damn idiot." She heard Marco grumble at her, realizing he was the one who had stopped her from falling.

Alexia laughed slightly attempting to free herself from his hold as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing Alexia you need to stop moving." Marco chastened.

"We can't stop yet…" Alexia began.

"Lexi yoi, we got them all, it's over." Alexia stopped struggling at Marco's words, looking around the deck to see he was indeed correct. The deck now covered in Marine corpses, their vessel was retreating back to the seas, "So stop moving you fucking injured idiot."

"That… that wasn't that bad…" Alexia laughed, struggling to breathe. She was vaguely aware she could no longer feel any pain in her body.

"Wait where are you hurt yoi?" Marco asked, very aware of the wet warmth now soaking the sleeve of his jacket on the arm he had securely around her waist.

"Oh you know… here, there, everywhere." Alexia played it off, attempting again to stand on her own, "I'll be fine."

"Damn it get the Doc now!" Marco ordered someone harshly behind them, as he forced her to lay edown on her back. Marco removed his jacket, using it to apply pressure to the wound on her lower abdomen; his face filled with concern.

"Marco don't worry, it's nothing, I'll be fine." Alexia felt light-headed, no feeling in her body due to blood loss. She thought she felt great actually.

"Are you crazy? Lexi your bleeding out!" Marco exclaimed as Doc, Izo, Thatch, Haruta and Vista surrounded them.

"Huh, that's funny." Alexia giggled weakly, "I think this is the best I've ever felt in a while to be honest, so much better than after your damn combat training."

"Alexia you don't feel anything?" Doc knelt down, taking her vitals, his face becoming quickly concerned as well.

"Huh, I guess I can't." Alexia shrugged, "Damn it, Doc you crushed my hopes of magically developing magical powers to have healed instantly."

"I need the head nurse now! Tell her we need all of the equipment, have the other nurses help her!" Doc barked orders at the men.

"What's going on? What are you going to do?" Marco asked seriously.

"She needs surgery now. She has internal bleeding somewhere; hell, probably everywhere. Depending on what the bullet hit in her abdomen, something more than likely ruptured."

"And your doing it here on deck?" Marco's voice darkened, realizing how serious it was.

"It's to dangerous to move her, we won't make it on time if we try." Everyone looked at Alexia with worry. Whitebeard's loud footsteps were heard approaching.

"What do you need from us?" His voice boomed.

"Space, keeping the boat as absolutely still as possible. Any sudden or rough movements could cause more rupturing. I need room to work."

"Well shit, this day sucks." Alexia said calmly, everyone sweat dropping, forgetting she was still conscious.

"Lexi, you'll be okay yoi." Marco brushed her hair out of her eyes, his eyes filled with worry.

"Did I ever tell you that you _really _suck at lying? Please don't try and make a career out of it, you'll fail miserably." Alexia whispered the last part, closing her eyes as she finally lost consciousness.


	32. Chapter 32

Flash Back –

8-year-old Alexia was curled up on her bed, tears running down her face. Her 14-year-old brother held her, rubbing her back in reassurance. She flinched at the sound of glass breaking; her stepfather screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Nii-san I'm scared." He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I know Alex, it will be okay." Her brother murmured to her several times, soothing her hair.

They remained sitting on the bed like that for over an hour. Their stepfather's voice, never quieting. Their mother had returned home late from store. Only by five minutes, but it was still late. Their stepfather never allowed for lateness. He had been raging in the living room for an hour now, breaking several things in the process. Alexia could hear her mom pleading with him, trying to reassure him, trying to calm him down.

Alexia and her brother jumped at the sound of a piece of wood shattering, their mom's voice pleading for their stepfather to stop whatever he was doing.

"Mommy…" Alexia whimpered.

"It's okay Alex, I'll make it all better." Her brother let her go, getting up and walking for the bedroom door towards the violence.

"Nikko no! Don't leave me! He's really angry." Alexia pleaded to her big brother.

"It's okay Alex," Nikko reassured, smiling at her with a big cheesy grin, "I'm super tough! I'll make everything better okay?" Alexia slowly nodded her head yes, clutching the blanket to her chest.

She stared at the open door, wishing he would turn around and come back. Her stepfather was angrier than she had ever seen before. The shouting stopped only briefly, and then began again, even more aggressively. She wanted her big brother.

Getting up from the bed, she slowly walked to the door. Her legs were trembling so hard, as she heard the raised voices of her stepfather and brother. She walked down the hallway and saw them in the living room. Her stepfather had his hands around Nikko's throat, lifting him off the ground in the process.

"Milan! Please let him go! He's just a foolish child!" Her mother was on her knees begging.

"He's a spawn of scum! Worthless! He should have died with his father!" Milan barked in anger, dropping Nikko.

"Leave my mother alone you ass! Men don't beat women!" Nikko sputtered in-between coughs.

"What did you call me? You scum! If you want to be such a man, I'll show you what we do to grown scum!" Milan grasped Nikko by his hair, forcing him up.

Alexia watched in horror as Milan continuously slammed Nikko's head into the wall, leaving small splatters of blood. Their mother screamed on the floor as he dropped Nikko, grabbing the poker from the fireplace. He brought the poker onto Nikko's upper body several times as he cried out in pain. Blood splattered everywhere, and Milan continued to beat his body with the poker, even after Nikko had stopped moving, no more sound coming from him.

"NIKKO!" Alexia screamed at the top of her lungs, running towards his side.

"My baby!" Her mother pulled his body into her arms, rocking him back and forth as she stroked his hair, sobbing.

Alexia pulled her brother's body away from her mother, trying to hold him to her as best as she could. She knew he was dead, his body already turning cold. His blood was covering her.

"Nikko please, wake up! You said it would be okay! Nii-san wake up!" Alexia pleaded with him desperately as she cried.

"Sasha you stupid bitch! DON'T YOU DARE!" Milan roared at her, causing Alexia to look up at her mother.

Alexia's eyes widened as she saw her mother stick the end of a flintlock under her chin, swearing she could see the spark, as the trigger was pulled. More blood splattered everywhere, her mother's body dropping to the floor with a thud.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Milan yelled, breaking the kitchen counter in half as he brought his fist furiously down upon it.

Just then the door flung open, lightening from the storm outside flashed, the wind almost blowing out all the lanterns in the house.

"Milan, what is going on here? Some of the recruits are making noise complaints about your quarters." Alexia could tell without looking that the voice belonged to Vice Admiral Garp. She refused to look up, still holding on the Nikko's body.

"What did you do?!" Garp exclaimed.

"The bitch had it coming! She wouldn't listen to orders!" Milan growled, "They were scum! She was a traitor it should have been done long ago."

"She was my niece!" Garp roared, furious, "She was sister's daughter! This is my family! Not only that but she was still considered a Marine. You should be labeled as a traitor!"

"Your family is nothing but scum Garp! They deserved what they had coming to them."

"You will report to the Admirals at once!" Garp demanded, crossing the room to stand near Alexia, "For god's sake Milan the boy too?"

"Why should I have to report?"

"You should be grateful that's all I'm ordering you to do so far!" Garp barked at him, "If it wasn't my sense of honor and duty as a Marine, I would kill you with my own fists."

Garp pried Alexia away from Nikko's body, holding her against him as he carried her out of the place that had been a personal hell hole for the last six years of her life, into the night as the storm raged on, never seeing her mother or Nikko's bodies again.

End flash back –

"No… Nikko please don't go." Alexia muttered, tossing her head.

"She needs more sedatives! She's waking up!" Doc hissed at the nurse next to him. He normally wasn't rude, especially not to the nurses, but Alexia was dangerously close to death.

Marco paced back and forth next to Pops. The men had long since cleared the deck of the bodies. Thankfully no one else had been injured severely. Most of the injuries the men could attend to themselves. Only Pops, Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Rakuyo and Izo remained on deck, refusing to leave Alexia's sight. Doc had ordered everyone else away, stating they were a major distraction. It had been five hours now since Doc started working on her.

"I'm sorry Marco, she was just right there. He was aiming for me; I had no idea she would block his attack like that." Rakuyo hung his head down.

"It's not your fault yoi." Marco muttered as he gritted his teeth, "She's such a foolish idiot sometimes! Every time constantly getting hurt! Can't she just stay safe for once?"

"It was a fight son. These things are bound to happen, it would have been worse if you had not been training her." Whitebeard looked at Marco with a knowing glance.

"I know that! Just damn it why does it have to be her?"

"I told you I was right." Thatch muttered to Izo.

"Right about what?" Haruta's interest was perked up now.

"That Marco has feelings for her." Thatch said with a smug grin on his face.

"Thatch now is not the time for your bullshit!" Marco growled.

"Oh yea I see it now." Haruta agreed with Thatch nodding his head.

"If you two won't stop, you two need to leave." Izo snapped, "This is not the time or the place for this. As much as I would love to gossip about possible love interests, our focus needs to be on Alexia right now."

"Marco." Doc called out, Marco's head snapping quickly to attention, "She's stabilized, that's the best we can do for now. She's not completely out of the woods yet. It could be extremely beneficial if you could perhaps use some healing flame on her. It would help us move her without causing her too much distress."

"Of course." Marco stretched his hand out over her as it incased in blue flame, hovering his hand over her injuries, "This will only help her temporarily, it doesn't work on others completely like it works on me. What I can do is limited."

"At this point, anything slightly beneficial, could save her life." Doc nodded in understanding, "I want to move her, but the medical bay is too far for me to want to risk moving her there. Her injuries could open up. Her body is so weak still, a lot of it is going to have to heal on its own first. Your room is the closest and doesn't have too many people coming in and out of it. I'd like to move her there."

Marco nodded as everyone on deck assisted with moving her from the open, hoping not to injure her further.


	33. Chapter 33

She felt utterly exhausted. So exhausted she couldn't open her eyes or move the limbs on her body. Alexia was vaguely aware of prodding sensations against her skin, the light mumbling of people near her and the constant sound of a door opening and closing. For the longest time she found she couldn't understand the people who were mumbling around her, which frustrated her, wishing she could tell them to speak up. Occasionally something warm would wrap itself around her hand, most often after she had woken up from another nightmare. It was a strange sensation; falling asleep while in a way, being asleep. She was well aware of everything around her, but she couldn't react to any of the stimuli in her environment. What frustrated Alexia was the fact she had no idea what day or time it was.

The crew was finding it frustrating as well. For them, it had been two weeks since Alexia had almost died, and she showed no sign of waking. Besides the occasional whimper and downturned lips, Alexia was absolutely still.

At first Marco had banned everyone beside anyone medical from his quarters. But as the days dragged on he found himself giving in, finding himself in the company of Thatch, Rakuyo, Haruta and many of the others; as they stared at her, waiting for her to wake. Marco discovered he could no longer focus on paperwork, finding plates of food left outside his quarters as he no longer joined his brothers for meals. It took a very stern lecture and a handful of threats from Izo to finally convince him to start showering.

Meals down in the dining hall were quiet. There was no small girl to sneak sweets off of everyone's plate or replacing their sake with saltwater behind their backs. There was no girlish giggling or laughter that resulted in her snorting. There was no annoyed Marco grumbling under his breath at her antics, or Haruta chasing her out of the hall to reclaim his plate of food.

Doc himself was personally pleased with Alexia's movements. Granted how long she was asleep did concern him; but the girl had a habit of getting herself hurt and not allowing herself the proper time to heal. With her remaining in her unconscious state, her body had some much-needed time to recover. He found himself annoyed with how often someone asked about her condition. He could barely turn the corner on the Moby without being approached. He found himself reassuring Marco and Thatch several times a day. The only thing he could continue to say was as long as her vitals were stable, she should be fine.

Marco sighed as he stood up from his desk, deciding to finally go down to the dining hall for a meal. He had lost hope that she would wake up any time soon. He looked as exhausted as he felt. Vista gave him a nod as he grabbed a plate, sitting next to Haruta.

"Oh look he is alive." Izo grumbled, stabbing a piece of salmon with his fork.

"I am, what seems to be your problem today yoi?"

"You."

"And what did I do exactly?" Marco was confused, already regretting eating with his brothers.

"It's what you _didn't _do idiot." Izo growled.

"I don't follow." Thatch butted in, confused as well.

"Look at yourself Marco. You're a slob. Everyone here is a slob. It's shameful." Izo spat, "Alexia would think we were acting foolish. We are pirates and we aren't even acting like it. We are acting as if we are grieving, as if she's dead."

"You're being a little harsh…" Marco was cut off.

"Izo is right, Alexia would be disappointed with us, probably smack us on the head if she knew." Jozu hummed.

"All of you need to get off your asses and pull it together. Such a pathetic miserable bunch!" Izo snapped, loudly for everyone in the hall to hear before he stalked out of the dining hall.

Doc quickly entered, taking his place glaring at Marco.

"For the lowest levels of Impel Down, what did I do now?" He grumbled at Doc.

"What did you do with her?"

"Is this supposed to be a trick question? I left her in the room of course."

"She isn't in your room; she isn't anywhere that I can seem to find on the damn Moby." Doc hissed.

"Wait she's awake?" Thatch jumped up from the table excitedly.

"Why does she always wander away every single time we need her to stay put?" Marco sighed, "We need to find her now."

"She shouldn't be up and moving yet, especially not until I can evaluate her. If she is found I need to be notified immediately." Everyone from the table got up and joined in the search for her.

They couldn't find her easily. It was quickly reminding them of the first time she woke up aboard the Moby; a time when they couldn't find her either. The crew had spent a good six hours into the night looking for her. Thatch found himself retreating into the kitchen to make a quick snack, hunger over taking him.

He paused, noticing that the kitchen light was on. He could have sworn he had turned the light off. Thatch jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing over it to see Marco behind him. He motioned for Marco to follow him quietly. They both slowly peered around the corner, a huge grin spreading across Thatch's face. Marco shook his head in amusement.

Alexia was sitting on the end of the kitchen island in her hospital gown, shoving handfuls of rice balls into her mouth. Wrappers of other food items were littered around her.

"And just what do you think your doing to my kitchen girlie?" Thatch asked, attempting to sound serious.

"Stealing your food, duh." Alexia stuck her tongue out at them.

"What do you think your doing out of bed?" Marco chuckled lightly.

"Again, stealing food."

"Okay smart ass, how are you feeling?" Marco rolled his eyes.

"Hungry obviously." Alexia laughed.

"Yea your fine." Marco sighed, helping her off of the counter, carefully attempting to drag her out the door, "Doc never cleared you to eat anything solid."

"That's why I ate before I saw him." Alexia looked proud of the statement.

"Girlie, your trouble." Thatch burst out laughing.

"Where are we going?" Alexia asked wearily.

"To see Doc of course." Marco shot her a look, "You gave him quite a scare."

"Can we wait just a moment? He'll just demand I stay in bed." Alexia pouted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Thatch scratched his head as he followed the two, "I hate to admit it girlie, but Doc would be right, you've been out for two weeks, you almost died. You've lost a lot of weight and strength. As much as I like your spunk, you probably should take it easy."

"Thatch! Not you too!" Alexia groaned, following Marco to the medical bay.


	34. Chapter 34

"What were you thinking? You're on a heavy does of pain medication, you shouldn't be walking around!" Doc ranted, as he changed her bandages and evaluated her.

"I was thinking about food. I'm tired of laying around, I want to move!" Alexia rolled her eyes.

"You weren't even awake for 30 minutes before you took off!" Marco exclaimed.

"Not true."

"Wait when were you awake, how long have you been awake?" Doc looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, a while I guess. I couldn't open my eyes or move, but I could hear everything." Alexia shrugged, "Speaking of which Thatch, did you really dump your division's paperwork on Marco again?"

"Hey how did you even?" Thatch sputtered.

"You told me, laughed about it even you big jerk." Alexia glared.

"You were supposed to be asleep!"

"As far as I can see, you should be okay to be on your feet IF, you take it easy." Doc stressed to her, "No training, no rough housing, no fighting, nothing even slightly extraneous."

"No promises…"

"And Marco," The Doc gave him a harsh stare, "I am holding you personally responsible for her wellbeing at this point. If anything happens to her that sets back her recovery, I will personally put you on a spit."

Thatch and Alexia laughed as Marco growled. Doc just looked annoyed, knowing Alexia and Thatch weren't listening to him.

"And since you seem to handle solid foods without issue," Doc continued, "You can eat normally, but small amounts. I don't need you messing up an internal stitching."

"Yea yea yea, same rules as always." Alexia sighed, "But I can go?"

Doc nodded his head yes, not looking up from the clipboard in his hand. Alexia grinned childishly as she got up and walked towards the door, Marco and Thatch just behind her.

"What do you plan on doing with your freedom girlie?" Thatch smirked as they walked.

"A shower obviously, and my own clothes. God why do you guys keep putting me in these stupid hospital gowns?"

"Don't spend too long! We missed you! You owe us a lot of company!" Thatch waved at the two, heading off.

"Yea and you owe me my meals you didn't save for me." Alexia muttered under her breath, remembering how hungry she still was.

"Are you okay?" Marco spoke up, suddenly aware she was too content for her situation.

"I'm good!" Her voice was overly chipper, almost fake.

"Lexi, don't lie yoi." Marco shot her a knowing look.

"Honestly Marco, I'm fine. Mentally and emotionally I'm fine, and these pills Doc has me on has me feeling just fine physically too." Alexia sighed, pushing past him lightly to enter the room while she quickly grabbed some of her clothes; leaving him alone as she showered.

As much as Alexia loved her showers, the warm water sent waves of pain from her injuries radiating through her body. She still felt dirty no matter how much she scrubbed. As much as she didn't want any of the men aboard to see her naked body, surely at least Doc had heard of a bed bath. Alexia felt disgusting after sitting in two weeks of dirt and grime.

Alexia gasped as the water suddenly changed temperature to a drastic cold. She cried out, dropping to the ground, hugging her knees against her. Her mind flooded with images of Akainu, and the many people who experimented on her. Her thoughts were fresh with the pain they inflicted, feeling as though she was drowning, and her chest was going to explode; similar to when she was water boarded.

Alexia was too far gone in her mind to notice the door open. She also didn't pay any notice to the voice calling out her name as she shivered on the floor, tears spilling out her eyes while she whimpered. She jumped at the sudden contact on her upper arm. Her tearful eyes landed upon Izo's concerned ones.

"Alexia honey, what's wrong?" Alexia could finally hear him talking to her as he draped a massive towel around her, shutting off the water. Alexia could only shake her head at him, "I'll go get Doc and Marco…"

"No please…stay." Alexia pleaded as he turned to leave.

"What would you like me to do?" Izo knelt down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I don't know…just please, don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Marco." Alexia was starting to tremble less.

"They just want to help you sweetie. This doesn't seem like something you should keep to yourself."

"I'll be okay, I just got caught off guard. I know they mean well, it's just…" Alexia looked down in guilt, "I'm tired off being so weak in front of everyone. It seems like that's all I'm good at."

"Okay, but only for now, if this stuff of yours gets worse…" Izo looked unsure.

"Thank you Izo, I know it doesn't make sense, but I need to do this… for me." Alexia admitted, "I don't want to be weak anymore.

"Come honey, let's get you put together then." Izo held out his hand, helping her up, "Besides I've been wanting to do something with that dreaded hair of yours since the first day you woke up on this ship."

"Oh god Izo, nothing to ridiculous please. I hate sitting still for too long." Alexia said defeated, knowing Izo would get his way in the end. When it came to her hair or clothes, Izo always had his way. Izo hugged her against him, as he drug her out the door to his room, ignoring her protests that she was still only in a towel.


	35. Chapter 35

"What happened to you? I was about to send out another search party." Marco chuckled as he heard the door open.

"Izo happened." Alexia laughed nervously, making Marco wonder if she was hiding something.

Alexia sat in her normal spot on the middle of the bed, her legs crossed. She noticed the medical equipment was no longer in the room. She was relieved to see it gone; it was suffocating. She made a mental note of how much paperwork had accumulated on his already giant piles. Marco was surrounded by it, failing to accomplish it.

Alexia scooted to the end of the bed, grabbing a stack of papers and some ink before settling back to the middle of the bed.

"Last time I remembered this ended badly." Alexia could see Marco raise one eyebrow in amusement, as he finished the page he was on before turning to look at her, "Now I see what you mean by Izo. How did he manage to get it so straight?"

"Torture Marco, torture is exactly how he did it." Alexia laughed, "And beside maybe this time you won't decide to hunt us down like a crazed maniac."

"If you guys didn't require me to…" Marco muttered.

"How did you get so behind on these papers? I don't remember the stack being this big." Alexia looked slightly frustrated at the giant stack at the papers.

"I kind of couldn't focus with everything going on I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Alexia murmured as she worked on her next sheet, "It should get better from here. I am trying to be stronger."

"It has nothing to do with strength. If you weren't an idiot that tried to save everyone we'd be golden."

"I'll never not, not save any of you guys. If you don't want me to save your pathetic asses, don't need saving." Alexia smirked, "I mean this is a family right? No one harms one of Whitebeard's."

"Damn straight yoi." Marco's smirk matched hers.

"So…Thatch dumped his paperwork on you…" Alexia reminded.

"That he did." Marco hummed, not entirely focused on what she was saying.

"And your going to get him back… right?" Alexia smiled at him as he looked at her with a confused look.

"How do you propose we do that yoi?" Marco sounded intrigued. Alexia grinned as she devised a plan.

Thatch rolled over in his bed, groaning as sleep left his body. He scratched his nose with his hand, pausing in confusion as it brushed upon something smooth and hairy. He felt his upper lip with more added confusion, swearing there was a mustache on his face.

Thatch got up, looking in the mirror on his dresser as his eyes widened as he let loose an unmanly shriek.

His door burst open, as Vista and Haruta entered, swords ready to attack. Their jaws dropping as they stared at Thatch.

"Your hair!" Haruta exclaimed!

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Thatch yelled back in anguish.

"Your… mustache?" Vista sounded confused.

"I didn't have a mustache!" Thatch exclaimed, "What the hell happened to me?"

"I don't know!" Haruta got closer, brushing his finger across Thatch's new mustache.

"I heard a girl scream, is Alexia alright?" Izo asked, walking in the door as he looked Thatch up and down.

"That was me you asshat!" Thatch yelled angrily.

"Well, if I attempted the same fashion statement, I would be screaming like a girl as well." Izo snorted.

Thatch turned back to the mirror, looking at his image in horror. His brunette hair was now a dark green. He also had an orange mustache adorning his face. He swore he could feel the glue that held it in place. He cried out in pain as he attempted to pull it off.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" Thatch snapped at Izo.

"Well god I would hope not." Izo shot back, walking out with a laughing Vista and Haruta following him.

Thatch found it impossible to avoid the snickers and stifled laughs of his family as he joined them in the dining hall for breakfast. He had passed off his cooking duties to another crew member, hoping a seventh shower would help remove the coloring from his hair. The steam from the shower didn't even loosen the glue on the fake mustache.

"Hey Thatch! No luck getting rid of your new friend?" Haruta ribbed at him. Thatch glared at Alexia and Marco, noticing them smirking at Haruta's statement without looking at his ridiculous appearance.

"It was you wasn't it!" Thatch pointed a finger at Alexia.

"I didn't do anything." Alexia grinned at him with her hands held up in surrender.

"Then why do you look guilty?" Thatch glared.

"I don't know, I'm not the one with vegetable dye on my hands. It couldn't have been me." Alexia said pointedly.

"That's it all of you hold up your hands!" Thatch demanded, grabbing a steak knife off the table and pointing it at several people at the table.

Everyone held up their hands, eyes all around the table widened as they fell upon Marco's hands. The palms of his hands were lightly tinted green. All eyes looked back to Thatch nervously, knowing no one usually went against the First Division Commander. Marco could beat Thatch's ass six ways to Sunday, and everyone knew it.

"Yoi, Thatch, I think you lost the uncompleted paperwork for your division on my desk." Marco said nonchalantly as he returned to eating his bowl of ramen. "Make sure you stop by and pick it up after breakfast, I managed to find it and gather it all for you."

"Aaah absolutely. Thank you Marco." Thatch sat down and ate his breakfast quickly and silently, knowing not to try anything on the Phoenix unless he wanted to keep all of his hair; whatever color it may be.

"Hey Thatch." Alexia called to him, drawing his attention, "The glue should wash off completely in about two weeks. And well… you know how long stains from vegetables can remain."

Izo laughed as Thatch dropped his head in defeat on the table, forgoing his food completely.


	36. Chapter 36

"Can we stop, please." Alexia whined, flopping down on the deck, covered in sweat. Exhaustion filled her body.

"Since when have you been one to request a break?" Marco asked, posed to strike.

"Maybe since I almost died a few weeks ago." Alexia reminded, sounding irritated.

"Alright, I yield yoi." Marco sat down on the deck as well, "I will admit though, you don't train like you almost died."

"Because you don't tell her no, and she doesn't listen." Doc muttered as he stalked away in frustration.

Doc had been on deck during all of their training sessions since she started recovering. He had demanded she halt training. And when that didn't work, he demanded Marco put restrictions in place. Of course, neither of those things happened. So he settled on standing by in case she became injured again. Secretly it was due to the longing inside him to tell them both "I told you so".

"This means I can start going back out to scout right?" She smirked at him.

"Ha nice one yoi. You know it's too soon."

"Plllllllease Marco." Alexia gave him puppy eyes, "It's not like you'd actually let anything happen to me. After all, if you did, I'd have hundreds and hundreds of brothers to beat your ass for it."

"I'd like to see them try!" Marco laughed.

"Pops please! You believe in me right?" Alexia knew Whitebeard was listening to their conversation. Pops burst out laughing.

"Of course brat. Marco take her with you."

"Yoi! This is not okay! Alexia your horrible." Marco exclaimed, annoyed she used Pops against him.

"Of course I am." Alexia smirked as she stood up, "It's my specialty."

"Hey Pops, there's an island coming up on the horizon!" Alexia grinned wickedly at Marco as Ian called out from the crows nest.

"Damn it all fine. Get your ass in gear and lets get going." Marco grumbled, getting off the ground.

"After I shower and change clothes!" Alexia shouted over her shoulder as she took off running.

"Yoi! That is not apart of this!" Marco gritted his teeth, "First you demand I take you and then you make me wait, damn woman."

Alexia sighed as she finished her shower, knowing she had taken too long but not caring. She had felt cooped up aboard the Moby for too long. Doc had forbidden her from leaving on the last island they had docked at, saying it was too soon for her to find more trouble. She barely dried off as she struggled to get her clothes on. She was glad she only had two small bandages still on her. She found it strange she was healing so well lately, granted she would always have several scars.

"God woman I thought you got lost in Impel Down or something." Marco complained as she came stumbling down the stairs as she ran.

"Well maybe if you flapped your wings instead of your mouth, we might be there already." Jozu let out a roar of laughter next to them. Marco glared at her.

"I can leave without you, smart ass." Marco grumbled.

"You wouldn't dare." Alexia grinned as she hopped onto his back, "I'd never forgive you."

It took longer than expected to scout the island. The island was huge, though it definitely had Marines. A Navy base was on the other side of the island, several patrolling the docks in the shipyard. It was hard finding a place for the Moby to dock, most of the island was completely open, with very little hidden coastline. They had to settle on a little cove, farther away from town, but at least it was farther away from the base. Now all Marco and Alexia had to do was wait for the rest of the crew.

"Hey Marco, could I have some money?" Alexia asked nonchalantly as she laid back on the ground.

"What for?"

"I'd rather not say, but it's important to me if that matters at all."

"How much do you need yoi?" He sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Umm maybe a thousand beli." She shrugged, unsure.

"What could you possibly use that much beli for?" Marco sighed again, "You know what I'm not sure I want to know." He dug around in his bag, tossing her some money.

"Now for my next request," Alexia laughed as Marco groaned, "I'd like to be by myself in town for just a bit, I have something I'd like to do."

"That is an awful idea. Absolutely not. This place is littered with Marines anyways." Marco said pointedly.

"Please Marco, this would really mean a lot to me. You know I can protect myself and that I'll be as careful as I can." She turned towards him with puppy eyes once again.

"Fine." He groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But don't make me regret this, you have a knack for finding trouble."

"You're the best feather brain!" She shouted as she quickly took off towards town, leaving him already regretting his decision.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, I just wanted to say thank you all for your support! Sorry I haven't posted much, it's been hectic with finals and the kiddos and all! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alexia was seriously starting to doubt her plan as she stared at the man in front of her. He was definitely greasy, as if he hadn't showered in days. The shop they were in was in complete disarray, papers everywhere.

"Your telling me you want how much?" Alexia scoffed, "Please, this place is a waste land, honestly I think you would be lucky to get any business at all. Nothing in here is even remotely clean."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves girlie…but you have a point." He ran a hand through his greasy hair, "I tell you what, most first timers wouldn't even have the balls to bring that up, they just accept what they get. So for you 450 beli is the lowest I will go. For something that big, and the cost of my equipment alone, but I'll waive the labor fees."

"Sounds fair enough." Alexia grinned.

"Are you sure about this doll? Once I do this, you can't go back." He reminded her, staring at the paper she had given him.

"Of course I am silly, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Then have a seat."

"And you let her go off on her own?!" Izo exclaimed as he smacked Marco upside the head as they sat at the bar, "It's been hours now."

"She's a fully capable woman, she can stand her own ground." Marco grumbled, irritated.

"She's a foolish child." Izo countered.

"Who is very accident prone." Jozu reminded.

"Let me guess, it was the puppy eyes again." Thatch smacked Marco on the back hard, causing him to spill some of his sake.

"Let me guess, you want more paperwork again." Marco retorted, causing Thatch to drop the matter.

"There are a lot of Marines on this island." Jozu admitted, siding with Izo.

"I know, but we're near the grand line right now. The closer we get, the more Marines we are bound to run into." Marco sighed, "How are the men handling gathering supplies under their presence?"

"They are managing, keeping our jolly roger covered has helped. We are keeping our movements back to the ship minimal, so they don't catch on." Namur said from the far side of the bar.

"We have until tomorrow evening for the log pose to set, we don't need any trouble beforehand. Just have everyone keep in touch." Marco waived his hand dismissively, as most of the division commanders left the bar.

Marco had found, to his disliking, that the bar was a bit loud. A small band was performing terribly on the makeshift stage in the middle of the room. There were a couple prostitutes that appeared to frequent the bar. So far, it appeared as though Marines were not customers of this place.

"Sir," The bartender cleared his throat, setting a mug of sake in front of him, "Compliments from the lady down the bar."

Marco quirked an eyebrow and glanced towards the end of the bar. He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as Alexia grinned back at him from the end, waving enthusiastically.

"Is this your idea of trying to pick me up?" He laughed again as she moved to sit on the stool next to him.

"Why would I pick your heavy ass up when you can lift your own ass up by flying?" Alexia snorted.

"Okay smartass, what did you do to your arm?" Marco gestured to her now bandaged upper arm, "You're not covered in blood this time so I'm assuming you didn't get in a fight…wait did you seriously get a tattoo yoi?"

"Hey! Your little bird brain figured it out." She patted him encouragingly on the head.

"Yoi!" Marco forced her into a headlock, roughing up her hair.

Alexia let out a shout in surprise as an arm wrapped around her torso, physically removing her from her stool and away from Marco's grasp. The smell of alcohol and sweat overwhelmed her senses as she heard Marco growl at the person who stood in between them.

"Juss whadya think yer doin there boooy." The man slurred angrily; Alexia glared at him, furious that he still had ahold of her, "That's not how yer treat a girl."

"Get your hands off me you asshole." Alexia attempted the shove herself away from him.

"Imma have to teach yer pretty lips ter not say those rude words darlin." The man removed his arm from around her, placing his massive hand on the back of her neck, the other hand grabbing her arm.

"You're not going to be teaching her anything." Marco frowned, glaring at him.

The man was too intoxicated to notice Marco's fist engulfing in blue flames. He did however notice as it came barreling towards his face. He stumbled, shoving Alexia forward to block Marco's fist from hitting him. Marco's eyes widened as his first made contact with Alexia's face, just below her right eye; sending her flying into the table next to them. She cried out in pain as the table broke on impact, causing her to fall roughly on the ground.

"Alexia!" Marco exclaimed in shock.

"Beat his ass Marco." Alexia grumbled, wincing as she attempted to get off the ground.

The drunk seemed to have sobered up instantly, realizing the danger he was in as he took off towards the door. He came to a sudden stop, finding a sword centimeters from his face; blocking the doorway.

"I do believe, that is not how you treat a lady either hmm?" Izo replied darkly, Vista blocking the door with his sword as he stood next to him.

The man gulped as Marco came up from behind him, grasping his shoulder. Vista moved his sword, motioning for the man to exit with them. Thatch walked in, nodding his head at them as they shoved the man out the door.

"Sit down girlie." Thatch took Alexia's arm, guiding her back towards the bar. He gestured for the bar tender to retrieve some ice.

"Well that was absolutely pathetic." Alexia laughed sadly, "How many times has he landed a punch during training and today I couldn't even take one."

"He also didn't have the intent on killing you during training." Thatch pressed the ice cloth under her eye. It was already forming a nice bruise.

"That's nice to know. In the moment it definitely felt that way." Alexia groaned, "Why is it always me that finds unwanted attention?"

"Maybe life just thinks you need to switch things up a bit." Thatch laughed as Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe life can go screw itself."


	38. Chapter 38

Alexia rubbed her temple, trying to focus on the papers before her. She had managed to complete most of the papers on the desk and organized them into nice stacks that towered over her as she sat. The door opened slowly, rustling some of the papers.

"Thatch I swear to god!" Alexia growled, spinning towards the door in the chair.

"Yoi, thank god I'm not Thatch." Marco held up his hands in surrender, "I was wondering where you took off to… you didn't really do all of this did you?"

"I did, I'm tired of looking at it." Alexia mumbled, turning back to the papers.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your face…"

"Yea so am I, my father probably was too." Alexia smirked.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Marco exclaimed, "It just looks like it hurts."

"It does, my whole life hurts to be honest. I wonder if it hurts others to look at me as much as it hurts for me to look in a mirror."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're such a smartass you know?" Marco scoffed.

"Damn straight, I gotta be smart to be better at these papers than you."

"Seriously though, are you okay? After earlier?" Marco gave her a stern look, "That's really one of the first times someone outside the crew has touched you."

"Honestly I think I'm good. My face hurts like a bitch but at least you didn't turn up the heat there flame brain. Next time make sure I'm not a human shield first." Alexia laughed.

"You make a really shitty shield, you flopped to the ground right away." Marco burst out laughing.

"Excuse me!" Alexia smacked him on the shoulder, "I did not _flop_. Have you ever been punched by you? Like that? You'd go flopping too."

"I'm a phoenix, I don't flop; I land gracefully." Marco smirked.

"Yea land ass backwards maybe."

Marco stared at upper arm, noticing it was no longer bandaged. The Whitebeard jolly roger stared right back at him. It took up a most of her upper arm, in a deep navy-blue shade.

"Our jolly roger?"

"Permanently apart of me forever." Alexia grinned up at him, "I don't know, it just felt… right. I feel like now I truly belong."

Someone banged roughly against the door, causing Alexia to groan and bang her head on the desk.

"I swear to god, if it's Thatch plotting to mess up my lovely stack of papers again, I will serve his head for dinner."

"Please don't subject the crew to that, we didn't do anything to deserve such torture." Marco ribbed, opening up the door to reveal an impatient Namur.

"Pops wants you both on deck now. We have a visitor." He stalked off in his usual quiet fashion, without providing any more information.

The deck was more crowded than she expected, with all of the division commanders standing near pops. Well almost all. Marco was still trailing a bit behind her. She found it quite ironic that for someone with the gift of flight, he was incredibly slow. Marco caught up quickly with her, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him to his spot next to Whitebeard's right.

The surrounded four men on deck. Two men were obviously guards, wearing old fashioned metal helmets and chest plates. They both were quite tall and burly, equip with matching lances. The man in front was short and fat, standing in front of the guards. He had a coarse white beard that went down to his collar bone, and he wore a white powdered wig that went to his shoulders in rolls. He also adorned a judge's robe that trailed several feet behind him. The man to his left was very tall and slender. He had a thick monocle. He was definitely middle aged, with grey hair and a thin mustache. He adorned a tuxedo, with the tails of the coat curling behind him. He looked as though he was a strict teacher ready to correct anyone who speaks out of turn with a whack of a ruler.

"You may continue now Mr…" Whitebeard boomed, not remembering the man's name.

"Mr. Cornelious Cornhastings the seventh." The man with the powdered wig spoke, sticking his nose up. Already Alexia was beginning to dislike the man, "I have come with a proposition for you."

"Go on." Marco stated, looking as bored as he sounded.

"Our town of Venlauge has been under control of the World Government for years now. They have imposed such strict tariffs, seized much of our island's products, and restricted our lives for a long time. We are asking for your assistance to free us for the control of the World Government and place us under… what is it they called it? Oh yes! If you could place our island under your protection. That would be very splendid indeed."

"That is quite a proposition, Mr. Cornhusk. But what is in it for us? A proposition usually has something in return for us." Whitebeard asked.

"Mhm, it's Cornhastings. Free room and board at our inns and taverns, we don't have much, but we would offer some beli as well as…"

"Don't you dare say what I think your about to say!" Doc shouted out to the man.

"Free alcohol for your whole crew during your stay, and then several barrels to take with you on your voyage!" Cornhastings beamed at the massive pirate captain.

"It is agreed!" Whitebeard boomed at the offer of free booze.

"Yoi!" Marco shouted as many of the commanders sweat dropped, "We can't just agree to something every time alcohol is involved. We don't know what we are getting into. The island is swarming with Marines. May I remind you what happened to your dearest daughter the last time we fought against Marines? We haven't even had a chance to confirm their side of the story."

"All in due time my son!" Whitebeard patted Marco's back roughly with his massive hand in reassurance. We will send out some scouts and find out what we can. But surely when this man is offering to be such a gracious host, we should not turn him down."

"That man and his damned booze will be the death of him and I both." Doc was heard muttering as he stomped back down below deck.

"I guess we need to get the rest of the division…" Marco sighed, motioning for Alexia to get on his back.

"I've come to an official decision." Alexia smirked as they took off towards the first paddle ship, "You just need to fly us everywhere. I am completely over walking. Who wants to walk when something this awesome exists?"

"I'm not your personal chauffer Lexi, find your own devil fruit with the gift of flight will ya?" Marco chuckled, "I think maybe your being spoiled too much."

"Me spoiled? Nah…"

"I mean I guess that is to be expected since your one of the only females on board besides nurse Nora. And even she refuses to be claimed as one of Pop's daughters since she's older than he is."

"Why am I the only woman on board?" Alexia's interest was suddenly peaked as they touched down on the paddle ship.

"Your just now asking that yoi?" Marco ruffled her hair in amusement as she got off his back, "Honestly we never really thought about it. There aren't that many women pirates. This life is rough, most women would rather stay on land instead of picking up a weapon. Plus, Pops can be a little picky on who he claims as his children. When he laid claim to you so soon before he even saw you, especially with you being a woman, it shocked us."

"Wait so I was doomed to be a Whitebeard before I was even conscious?" Alexia's eyes widened in disbelief, "Why did you guys agree with him on it?"

"Because even if it doesn't make sense, Pop's hasn't failed us yet. His judgements are usually always right."

"So back to the matter at hand… we aren't really taking the whole division out scouting are we?"

"Oh heavens no. There's over a hundred in this division alone. We would overwhelm the island's people. We would never find any information that way. We'll deploy maybe 5 of them. You and I will head out to do our own recon as well. Izo, Haruta and Curiel will probably do a little bit of investigating themselves."

"Let's do this then." Alexia grinned, already heading below deck before him.


	39. Chapter 39

After a few hours of scouting the island on foot with Marco, the two had split up in hopes of finding more information. They hadn't discovered much. There were many Marines on the island, that much they already knew. It did appear that they had high taxes on all of the goods the vendors sold. They saw many high-ranking Marines approaching vendors and shop owners to collects fees from them, something they learned was done once every evening. The fact that Marines could take whatever fit their fancy from any store they wanted without paying, did not escape their notice.

The shop owners never even protested, instead keeping their heads down and avoided eye contact. Alexia kept quiet as she witnessed a shop being destroyed by Marines. The shop keeper didn't have enough money when they came to collect their fees. She watched wide eyed as they trashed the store violently in front of the owner and his crying children. The Marines were harsh, barking fowl statements towards the family.

She now found herself walking down an empty alley. Alexia paused as she heard crying coming from an abandoned building near her. Opening the door carefully, she attempted to creep inside without making noise. She cringed as a board underneath her feet creaked, causing the crying to stop instantly.

"Hello?" Alexia called out lightly, "Is there somebody in here?"

"Don't… don't come any closer! I have a gun. I'll shoot I swear!" Alexia heard a weak voice call out from the other side of the wall. Alexia could tell from the tremoring in the voice, there was very little chance of the person actually wielding a weapon.

Alexia slowly approached the doorway of the far wall and peered around the corner. She found a woman on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. Despite the poor lighting in the room, she could tell the woman was young, probably around her own age. She was covered in dirt and looked in desperate need of a shower. Alexia frowned as she glared at the electric collar around the woman's neck. It was one that the Tenryubito often used for slaves. As suspected, the woman wielded no weapon. She was extremely thin and malnourished. Her eyes fearful and nervous.

"My name is Alexia," Alexia crouched down near her, holding her hands up as a sign of peace, "What is your name?"

"Are you with the Marines?" The woman hissed.

"Hell no, again, what is your name?" Alexia scoffed.

"Misu. My name is Misu."

"What happened to you Misu? Why are you wearing one of those god-awful collars?"

"Like you don't know." Misu hissed again, "Your going to turn me in now that you've found me."

"Turn you in? To the Marines? Slavery is disgusting. If you want to run free, run free. I won't dare stop you from escaping that shit. What I'm interested in, is this island and Mr. Cornhastings and the Marines who control this island."

"Why do you want to know about Cornhastings?" Misu asked wearily.

"He offered my captain a proposition. Wants us to take back control of the island of offer it protection against the Marines. At least that's what he says. I'm trying to find out if he's being honest or if we're walking into a trap."

"That man is the devil. He's the one who put me in this collar. Most of the towns people are actually being held prisoner in his mansion. He gives the Marines a large lump of money, so they don't investigate his mansion, but he has a whole operation underground. He forces us to mine for him, day and night. We basically built a whole factory for him. It would only figure he is trying to get rid of the Marines. They are horrible to the island, but they are the only thing keeping Cornhastings from enslaving every single one of us. If one of us escapes and is found, we are supposed to be handed over to him. He hosts private executions in his mansion when this happens. Makes it into a big party and forces some of us prisoners to watch." Misu's eyes were filled with disgust.

"If he's paying the Marines off to avoid his mansion, why does he want them gone completely?"

"Because technically enslaving people and slave trade is illegal. Unless you're a Celestial Dragon, the Marines are supposed to take those in the slave business into custody. Because of this, he has only managed to enslave half of the islanders. With the Marines gone, he can do as he pleases with everyone."

"Half of the islanders are enslaved? Wouldn't the World Government have noticed such a population decrease in such a short time?" Alexia was surprised.

"They did, that's why there are more Marines on the island. Although they never actually looked into it." Misu spat, "My little brother is still trapped underneath his mansion. I want to leave the island, but I won't go without him."

"We need to find my commander. He can take us to our captain so we can explain everything to him. Knowing my captain, we'll do what we can to help your island. He doesn't take too kindly to someone attempting to swindle him on a deal, especially when it results in the harm to others." Alexia stood up, reaching her hand out to the woman to help her up.

"Well we can't have that, can we darling." Alexia felt chills down her spine as she heard a raspy masculine voice behind her, a cloth being forced on her nose and mouth. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Misu sobbing in fear.


	40. Chapter 40

The first thing that Alexia was aware of was the throbbing in her head. She opened her eyes to find herself nearly blinded by light. The room was grand, every surface was covered in marble, silver and gold. Large portraits hung on the walls throughout the room. Alexia had no doubt she was in the mansion she had been told about. She became aware that she was currently on her knees, her feet chained to the floor. Her arms were chained slightly above her head and behind her back; to the cold marble wall.

Looking to her left, she noticed Misu was unconscious and chained in the same way. The cold air brushed against her skin, making her very aware of the lack of clothing either possessed. They had both been stripped down to their bras and panties. For that alone, Alexia would make sure someone's head would roll.

"Misu, Misu wake up!" Alexia hissed, failing at attempting to make contact with her knee.

"Just five more minutes." Misu mumbled.

"Misu snap out of it. We're going to fucking die!"

"Die? What what? Alexia?" Misu's eyes shot open immediately, "Oh god we are going to die!"

"Okay I was exaggerating there, but seriously I just needed you to wake up." Alexia rolled her eyes.

"No we're going to die! You don't understand." Misu cried, "This is where they would take prisoners to execute them during Cornhasting's parties.

"Huh, well that kind of sucks. I guarantee my brothers will come rescue us if I can't manage to get us out in time." Alexia wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Misu or herself at this point.

Before Misu could respond, a scratchy cackling could be heard as the large doors closest to them burst opens. Cornhastings himself walked in the room as he strode towards them, followed by the monocle donning man that had accompanied him earlier. Corhastings no longer wore his powdered wig, revealing balding grey hair.

"Oh how sweet of you to think your crew would come and rescue you. One foolish girl?" He sneered at the two, "They don't even know where you are."

"No one messes with a Whitebeard and gets away with it." Alexia smirked at him, "They'll come, and you'll be dead. But not before we make sure you suffer miserably."

Pain shot through her face as he smacked her roughly with an open hand. Misu cried out in fear.

"Watch your mouth bitch." Cornhastings glared at her, "Continue like this and you'll be dead before the party. It would be such a shame for my friends to be promised such entertainment and then I fail to follow through."

"You call murder entertainment? People are killed every day, it's nothing." Alexia sounded bored at the notion.

"Oh but you see, this is more than just an execution my dear!" He clasped his hands together and grinned in excitement, "This is all class entertainment! The food, the drinks, and of course what gracious host would fail to provide women to please his fellow guests? And since your slated for the main entertainment anyways, your perfect all the way around! This way they can really treat you like the lowly whores you are."

"Sexually assaulting chained women? That's just like hunting a caged animal."

"Ahhh but you will find that they fight just the same, just as you both will tonight." The man next to Cornhastings laughed darkley, "Do us a favor and scream during the action, it makes things much more _exciting_ for our guests."

"Who's this? Your sidepiece?" Alexia sneered back at them, "That explains why you have such a stick up your ass."

"Darin, bring her to my quarters. This bitch needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut." Cornhasting's face was beat red with anger. The man next to him; Darin, moved to unlock her from the chains.

Alexia waited, trying to think of a way to contact Pops and the others, as he undid the locks. If anything, she knew she had to get Misu out of the way. She wouldn't be able to fight or withstand much torture for long. As soon as all the locks were undone, she made her move. She rammed her head into Darin's abdomen, making sure she hit the hand the held the key with the full force of her body. As expected he let go of the key as he shouted in surprise. She quickly shoved the key into her mouth, without either man noticing. Alexia knew she couldn't pass the key to Misu in a way that would raise suspicion and cringed slightly at the only thought that came to mind. Darin was moving towards her and fast, leaving her little time to act. It seemed he hadn't noticed he had let go of the key, too distracted by her actions.

Alexia lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Misu's shoulders before whispering in her ear quickly before the men could hear her.

"Find Commander Marco, find my crew and bring them here." Alexia hoped her words didn't sound too garbled with the key being in her mouth. She then forced her lips onto Misu's, making it appear as though she was kissing her. Misu's eyes widened in confusion and shock, but she quickly understood as she felt the key being forced into her own mouth by Alexia's tongue.

Both men stopped for a moment, looking extremely confused. Cornhastings found his resolve first, grasping the back of her head by her hair and yanking her backwards. Alexia cried out as her head struck the steps to the small stage they were upon.

"As much as I'd like to see where this could go, I have other things I need to attend to whore. And you have some manners to learn." Darin grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it harshly as he began to drag her with them.

Misu's eyes remained wide as she stared at Alexia, confused on why she would help her escape when she barely new her. Alexia didn't fight as she was drug out of the room, hoping that the men would be to distract with her to notice Misu escaping. She only hoped Misu would attempt to find help.


	41. Chapter 41

"Something is wrong." Marco paced back and forth on deck in front of the rest of the commanders, and the scout party he had sent out, "Are you sure you checked everywhere for her?"

"We did, not a sign of her. No one seems to know where she went. If anyone did know they won't say." One of the scouters replied.

"Maybe she got lost." Thatch held up a hand in a pathetic attempt to reassure.

"It's been six hours! It's getting dusk out! Alexia never just gets lost." Marco fumed, "She gets herself into reckless situations."

"Pops!" Ian could be heard calling out as he boarded the Moby.

"What is it my boy?" Whitebeard boomed out.

"There's this girl here to see Marco, says Alexia sent her."

Misu slowly clambered up the ladder on the side of the Moby. She found herself overwhelmed by many of the Whitebeard pirates. Marco had to motion for them to give her space as she shifted nervously.

"Come forward girl." Whitebeard demanded, causing his sons to step out of the way so she could approach him.

Misu trembled violently as she stumbled to approach him. Whitebeard, even in his sitting position, towered over her, his figure extremely massive and threatening.

"What is your name girl?"

"It's… it's Misu Whitebeard sir." Misu's voice sounded as shaky as her body appeared.

"Do you know the whereabouts of my beloved daughter, Misu?" He gave her an intense look.

"I do sir. We… we were taken by Mr. Cornhastings. Alexia found me when I first escaped, said you wanted to know if Cornhastings was a good guy and all that. They only took her because I told her about their operation." Misu gulped in fear.

"When you first escaped?" Marco asked, interested, "What operation are you talking about?"

"Cornhastings had many of the islanders trapped below his mansion, including me. He put bomb collars on us and forced us to mine and build a factory underground for him. He turned us into his slaves. That's why he's hoping you'll get rid of the Marines for him. With them gone, he can take all the islanders as slaves without persecution." Misu began to look frustrated, "I had finally managed to escape, I was going to get help but then I was too scared. I was hiding and then Alexia found me. And then Cornhastings found us."

"Where are they now?" Marco growled.

"He has her captive at his mansion, its about a two hour walk from here. I'm not sure what they did to her though after…after," Misu stuttered.

"After what girlie?" Thatch encouraged, frowning.

"She said somethings to piss them off, so she could get the keys. She distracted them so I could escape to find you all. But they were going to seriously hurt her when they dragged her away. They're supposed to execute us both tonight at their party."

"Party? He's hosting a party just to kill two girls? That's sick." Thatch's frown grew.

"It's not just an execution…" Misu began to tremble again, "Especially with women, Cornhastings and Darin, they let their guests do what they want. Beat them, rape them, anything goes. Then they make a big show over the execution. They make it long and painful. They then let the guests go out and drag back a new prisoner to replace the one they killed after they have their way with the new one. They make a lot of us prisoners attend, make us work the event as servers sometimes too."

"When is this party supposed to begin?" Whitebeard inquired; his face filled with seriousness.

"They always begin after nightfall. Around eight." Misu lowered her head.

"That's a bit over two hours from now! We'll barely make it!" Haruta exclaimed.

"Then it looks like we have a party to attend boys, we might as well look the part." Izo sighed, his eyes looking deadly.

"Waaiiiiit," Thatch called out, killing the vibe Izo was sending out, "Is this why you blew a large chunk of our treasury on suits for everyone so long ago? In case we ran into a situation like this?"

"Of course I did stupid. In any case I could never imagine us attending any party looking like a bunch of pirates. We would never blend in. It never hurts to be fashionably prepared." Izo stated, looking annoyed.

"In any case we need a plan." Marco snapped them back to attention, "Misu, would you be able to direct us to the mansion?"

"Of course." Misu grinned, already beginning to like the group of pirates.

"My sons," Whitebeard stopped them in their tracks, "Make sure they all pay for harming one of our own, bring Cornhastings to me."

"Aye pops!" They all proclaimed, excited to finally be on the move.


	42. Chapter 42

Alexia moaned in pain as she felt herself being lifted off the floor. The only thing she could really focus on was the blood that marked where she had been laying. Alexia had waited as long as she could before fighting back against the two men; so Misu could escape unnoticed. She found what the men lacked in strength, they gained in numbers. The two of them alone were actually weak, she could probably take them on herself with only a few slight injuries. But within seconds of her fighting back, they had at least six guards at their aid.

She found herself completely stripped, bound, beaten, fondled and shackled with a bomb collar. She was actually shocked they didn't rape her. With her unable to move, the men released their fury upon her. They used belts, chair legs and any other household items they could find to beat her. They also found it quite amusing to burn small sections of her body with a lighter. The rope that bound her cut deep into her wrists and ankles, causing her to bleed. She was also bleeding a numerous number of other places, but she had lost track after she could no longer feel most of her body as they assaulted her. Her throat burned as she struggled to breath; Darin had a peculiar interest in strangulation. She knew the bruises were already visible across her body.

Alexia found herself being partially submerged in a bath filled with warm water. The water stung the cuts that adorned her body. She was suddenly aware of the four women dressed as maids, washing her body.

"What are you doing?" Alexia attempted to rasp out.

"Master wants you presentable for the party tonight. The guests aren't thoroughly entertained with damaged goods." The eldest woman mumbled, sounding almost as if she were a machine.

"So your basically helping me, so you can injure me more later on," Alexia stated, staring off into the far corner of the room, "That's cool I guess, if you're a sick minded individual."

"It's easier if you don't fight it. The quicker you give in, the quicker your suffering will end." One of the youngest maids spoke up.

"I take it your slaves to him too?" Alexia became aware that they too adorned small bomb collars.

"Of course, either way we would work for our master. If we did not serve him faithfully, our families would be killed." The youngest spoke again.

They quickly cleaned Alexia up, removing most of the blood from her body. Alexia attempted to help them stand her up from the tub, knowing they were only following orders. They put her in a black camisole and matching panties, to her disappointment.

Alexia found herself being left alone to rest on the massive bed in the middle of the room. Not like rest was something she could actually obtain at the moment. She found herself too weak to do much, she had lost a lot of blood and received some serious injuries. Alexia was almost certain she had a concussion and some broken ribs. Her body screamed at her any time she even flinched. Marco was going to chew her out good when he saw her, she was sure of it.

The door opened as Darin entered with two guards, grinning at her.

"What your too pussy now to handle me alone?" Alexia snapped at him.

"The contrary whore, I just didn't feel like carrying your disgusting body." He stuck up his nose as the two guards approached, lifting her up from under her arms.

She winced in pain as they carried her out of the room. Carry was an overstatement. They were actually dragging her for the most part. Descending down the stair was especially painful on her legs. The hooked her back to her chains on the small stage in the grand room they had been in previously when she first awoke.

"It's such a shame the other whore was able to escape again. We will just have to prolong your death to appease our guests. That whore will have an excruciating death when we find her again."

Alexia didn't say anything, instead keeping her head hung down. Her body didn't have much energy left after fighting against their assaults.

The room began to fill with guests, all wearing suits and fine evening gowns. Alexia found it disgusting how so many people could make a celebratory occasion out of something like this. She could see prisoners in the corner as witnesses to the occasion. Some were handing out drinks and food to the guests. She knew her crew would come, she just hoped it would be in time.


	43. Chapter 43

Marco found it hard to see through all of these people. There were more people than they had intended. As he slightly loosened his tie, he knew the rest of the commanders were just as uncomfortable in the suits as he was. Well besides Izo. He was comfortable in his new komono.

Misu had struggled to find the way back to the mansion as darkness grew. Marco was able to fly her above the island the point out the island for him. Making it much easier for him to direct the rest of the crew. He found he was quite irritated with having someone other than Alexia with him on a flight. Misu was very fidgety and nervous. Flying itself scared her, unlike with Alexia who seemed to be in love with the sensation of flying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cornhasting's voice called out over a microphone, "Thank you all for attending this evening's event! It has been far too long since we had such a splendid occasion as this!"

Marco frowned in disgust. He put a hand on Thatch's back as he heard him growl slightly. The commanders had spread out throughout the party, not wanting to look too conspicuous. He followed the direct of Cornhasting's voice towards the front of the room, his eyes narrowing in anger as he saw Alexia kneeling and chained on the small stage.

"What did they do to our poor girl?" Thatch hissed quietly.

Marco couldn't even respond, fury radiating through his body as he stared at her. She looked so defeated with her head hung down. The chains that were attached to her wrists were the only things that were helping hold her up. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. It was actually hard for Marco to find a spot on her body that wasn't bruised. Marco found himself turning away to take a deep breath and gather himself.

"As you might have noticed, our evening's entertainment has had a bit of fun today already. I assure you; she is definitely worth your attendance as she is quite feisty. Our entertainment has been cut in half I'm afraid due to uncontrollable circumstances. But I assure you, it will definitely be made up later this evening."

"We need to move now Marco." Curiel approached him from the left.

"I agree, let's do this." Marco gave the signal as the commanders got into place.

The main entrance exploded as Curiel blasted it with a handheld missile launcher. Thatch wondered silently how he managed to conceal it until now. The blast had dozens of the guests yelling in panic. The panic only grew as Marco took form, flying low over them towards the stage. Vista already had his sword drawn, cutting down several guards who had come to investigate the blast; with Haruta.

Shots rang out as Izo fired his flint locks, striking several more guards nearest to Cornhastings. Fossa and Kingdew were quickly defeating the remaining guards. The guests were yelling loudly, fleeing quickly out the now enlarged doorway. Blenheim himself was striking down some of the male guests as they fled, showing his frustrations towards them knowing they too were just as corrupt as the man hosting the event himself.

"Guards!" Cornhastings hollered in anger, "Capture these intruders at once! How dare they disrupt my guests!"

"Your guards aren't coming," Marco sneered, laughing darkly behind him.

Cornhastings stared out into the room, knowing it was true as he saw Jozu finish them off with the sweep of his arm. The room was now littered in well over two hundred bodies, most of them being guards.

"You scum! You terrible, low life, desperate scum! You ruined everything!" Cornhastings screeched at the top of his lungs. The effects were ones close of nails on a chalk board.

"You lied to us yoi." Marco's expression turned dark as Cornhastings turned to face him, stumbling backwards down the steps, "We don't appreciate it when someone lies to our father."

"So I might have left out a few details…"

"And your fate was sealed the moment you took and harmed one ours. No one, and I mean no one yoi, harms one of Whitebeards."

Cornhastings was soon out cold on the floor as Fossa struck him from behind on the head. Jozu cuffing him, prepared to drag him back to the Moby to face Whitebeard himself. Izo roughly pushed Darin forward, causing him to fall to his knees in front of Marco. Izo quickly went to Alexia, the keys obtained from Misu in his hands. Thatch slowly lowered Alexia to the ground as Izo undid the locks, halfway cradling her in his arms. Alexia herself was barely conscious, not even aware that they had come to save her.

"Lexi yoi" He turned away from Darin, kneeling down next to Thatch.

He frowned as he brushed her hair from in front of her eyes, finding her to body to be raging with a fever.

"Marco…I knew you'd find me." Alexia smiled weakly, barely holding her eyes open, "I just want to go home. I want some sleep."

"Of course Lexi, as soon as we get you back to the Moby that's what we'll do." He turned to face Darin, finding himself pulled up short as Alexia weakly grabbed his hand.

"Hey tell pops… tell pops that the corn man is evil. He's destroying this island, he hurt a bunch of people. He lied to pops. The marines are awful too. Can… can we just say fuck them both and free the island from both of them?" Her eyes were now closed, her voice becoming a thin whisper.

"I think Pops will like that idea. We'll take care of it all for you Lexi." Marco frowned as she completely lost consciousness, "Take her back to the ship."

"Don't take too long brother," Namur murmured, "Do what you must, but the Marines will be here to investigate soon. They can investigate the mansion and free the islanders. We can figure out how to take down the Marines after we've had a chance to regroup and know that Alexia is alright."

"Of course. I just have one thing to take care of, I'll meet you back at the ship." He turned to Darin as they exited the mansion, leaving the two of them alone, "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you..."

The division commanders could hear the man's screams from the mansion as they left it behind them, no one looking back.


	44. Chapter 44

"How is she?" Marco asked as he landed on the deck.

"I think the better question is how are you doing?" Namur said, noticing Marco's clothing was covered in blood. They all knew it wasn't his own.

"I'm fine, yoi. I'm not the one who got the shit beat out of me."

"She'll be fine, nothing life threatening." Doc called out next to Whitebeard, "Just look at it as if it was a brutal training. She has a concussion, some cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. The bruises look nasty, but they should fade away in a couple weeks. Alexia will be extremely sore for a while."

"And Cornhastings?" Marco spat.

"He has been dealt with properly." Whitebeard assured, "Tomorrow we will figure out how we will approach the Marine problem. Tonight, we rest."

"Understood." Marco nodded, retreating to his room.

He was surprised to find Alexia resting in bed. He figured Doc would have had her in the medical bay. Marco was exhausted, deciding to lay on the bed instead of the chair. Sleeping in the chair was really starting to kill his back, Alexia was just going to have to put up with sharing the bed.

He frowned, staring at the bruises that covered her body. He knew it upset him more than it should any other person. Marco knew he was struggling to maintain his emotions when it pertained to Alexia. He also knew that he went over kill when dealing with Darin. Marco closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over, leaving his thoughts for another time.

Marco was becoming aware of a wet sensation on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, slightly annoyed to be awake when he still felt exhausted. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down to see Alexia curled into his chest, grasping his shirt. Any assumption of Alexia being asleep quickly vanished as he heard her sniffle, confirming she was crying.

"Um… Alexia? Yoi what's wrong?" Marco sounded confused.

"I'm sorry, I just… never mind it's stupid." She started to roll away to the other side of the bed.

"Yoi! Wait a minute," Marco held onto her, stopping her from rolling away, "What's wrong yoi?"

"I guess I just had a nightmare again. And I thought when I woke up, that I was still there. But… but you guys actually came for me." Alexia started crying again, burying her face into his side.

"Of course we came for you idiot." Marco remained frozen for a moment, not sure what he should do with the crying woman.

"Please don't leave me right now." Alexia mumbled, "I know this is probably really uncomfortable for you, but I really don't trust myself to be alone right now."

"What are you talking about? Don't talk that suicidal crap to me right now." Marco sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she cried, "You'll be okay, I won't leave you alone."

"Marco, they did things to me… and they beat me so bad. I thought I was getting stronger but turns out I'm just as weak as I was when I first joined you all. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Lexi. You are strong, so much stronger than you were before. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let you go on your own."

"Thank you for coming back for me. For some reason I was afraid you guys would leave me behind." Alexia admitted.

"We will always come for you. Pops would destroy the world for one of his children if need be." Marco laughed, stroking her hair. Alexia was no longer sobbing, tears starting to slow, "You don't have to tell us what they did to you if you don't want to. But please, if you need any of us, just say so. I promise you it's no burden to us. You are so much stronger than you believe. They took you out with numbers Alexia, not strength. There's a big difference there."

"What will happen with the island? The Marines?" Alexia asked curiously.

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow to figure out the minor details, but Pops agrees with you. This island will be put under his protection. We are going to take tomorrow to regroup. No doubt the Marines are aware of our presence after the explosion at the mansion. They should have all of the islanders free from the factory by tomorrow as well."

"And… and Cornhastings and Darin?" Alexia mumbled nervously.

"I promise you; they will never be able to take another breath of air again. No one harms one of our own and gets away with it."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Marco was confused.

"I know your responsible for killing at least one of them… you still have some blood under your fingernails. I know how upset you can get. I just want to make sure your alright after all of that. I know you don't like killing out of anger." Alexia muttered, inching closer to him as she hide her face farther into his side. Exhausting was quickly finding her again.

"I'll be okay. It had to be done. Seeing you so defeated like that, I never want to see that again." Marco tightened his grip on her unconsciously, shaking his head lightly, "They had it coming to them in the end. They were sick, twisted people."

Alexia nodded her head against his chest silently. Her heart felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest from the close contact. Sure they had touched before during training and scouting; but this was different, more intimate in a way. Every nerve in her body told her to move and hide from embarrassment but for a moment, she was truly aware of how safe she felt. She felt safe, and warm, and god damn tired. She tried reasoning with her subconscious that it was nothing more than to help ease her fears and anxiety.

"Marco… will you stay with me tonight. I'm afraid to be alone." Alexia admitted. Although it may have been mostly true, she knew a small portion of it was for selfish reasons. He was warm, and she hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time.

"Of course. Just don't forget you asked and then kill me when you wake up." Marco laughed lightly, continuing to stroke her hair. Alexia felt herself drifting off to the first dreamless sleep she had experienced in years.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone! Again it's been a few days since I last updated so hopefully the amount im updating will suffice. Sorry I know for a fact I myself wasn't satisfied with

last chapter but I just could not figure out how to word any of it. Thank you guys so much for the support. This story has gone a lot farther chapter wise than I

imagined, and I already have plans for the next 15 or so chapters at least. I already have two more story ideas brewing in my mind write now and im itching to start

them.

* * *

Marco woke up rubbing his eyes, already knowing Alexia was awake and out somewhere on the Moby. Her spot next to him was still warm, letting him know that he had barely missed her again; just as he had every morning for the last four weeks. It had been an unspoken arrangement between them. Every night they fell asleep curled up against each other, Alexia always managed to slip out before he would wake up, and then they would go about their day as if nothing had changed. This seemed to provide Alexia with sleep free from nightmares. Marco himself found it much easier to fall asleep every night as well, contradicting his usual sleepless state. He didn't know when he had last gotten this much sleep.

The deck was busy as the Moby began to dock at the next island. It had been almost three weeks since they had last been on an island, and everyone was excited for a chance to unwind.

"Yoi," Marco stopped Jozu groggily as he walked out on deck, "No one called me to scout the island."

"Alexia and a few of the men from the first division went out early this morning to do it themselves." Jozu admitted, "It was Alexia's idea really. I know there isn't technically a vice or assistant position for commander, but she would definitely be one if there was. She's really stepped up by assisting you with leading the division lately."

Marco hummed in agreement, heading towards the island to find Alexia. Marco knew Jozu was right. Just three and a half weeks ago, they had gained a new brother in the first division ranks. Alexia herself had taken the new recruit out to scout, showing him the basics. When Whitebeard had sent out a few members from every division to one of his territories to defend against a few Naval ships attempting to gain control of it; Alexia was the one to help the men prepare and mobilize. If Marco hadn't wanted to keep an eye on her for his own piece of mind, he probably would have sent her with them to help lead them. Marco had found Alexia maintained the first division's paperwork with precision, along with a few of the other divisions. He never found an overwhelming stack of papers on his desk for him at night anymore. Alexia not only made sure the first division continued to complete their chores but kept up on their training as well; all while maintaining her own.

Marco unbuttoned his jacket as he walked, silently cursing the hot weather. As much as he didn't care for winter islands, he definitely didn't like feeling as if he was in an oven either. The island they had landed on was a summer island with humidity levels that were beyond ridiculous. Servana, the island they were on now; was definitely one focused towards tourism and partying. Bars and hotels were found everywhere around town, which was rather large. It all appeared to be Marine free. Servana itself was supposed to be more of a mutual island between Marines and pirates. Not like it ever stopped Marines from attempting to arrest pirates here before.

Thatch's boisterous laugh could be heard from a bar around the corner, giving Marco a good idea of where Alexia would be. The bar itself was open to the streets, the kitchen itself being the only part of the building with walls. Marco felt himself getting annoyed as he watched Alexia, Thatch and Ian enjoy themselves. Well it was more of Alexia and Ian themselves he was annoyed with. Ian and Alexia had grown very close since she had saved his life over a month ago. Marco had found it was too close for his comfort.

Marco told himself that it wasn't jealousy, if he was jealous that would mean he had feelings for her. And there isn't any chance in impel down he, the first division commander, had time for feelings for someone.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Marco snapped, approaching them at the bar.

"Umm did I do something wrong Marco?" Alexia sounded confused as she looked down at what she was wearing. She had to admit she wasn't wearing much, only a black bikini top and shorts; but then again normally if she wasn't wearing a midriff, she didn't have sleeves, "I'm sorry that you don't approve of my clothes but it happens to be hot as hell, not to mention your not wearing much a shirt yourself."

"Well it doesn't matter what I do. Find yourself some clothes, jesus." Marco found himself snapping again, "Why didn't you tell me when you went out to scout the island? Last I checked I was the division commander, not you."

Marco's eyes widened in shock as Alexia flung the contents of her fruity alcoholic beverage in his face, drenching him. She attempted to keep her face blank, but her eyes showed confusion and slight hurt.

"Of course, not commander." Marco flinched at the monotone voice she used as she called him that, "Maybe you should take a chance to cool down, the heat seems to have gotten to you."

Marco groaned, mentally kicking himself as she walked away from him; Ian following her as he gave Marco a passing _what the hell_ look.

"Well that was totally called for and not awkward for anyone." Thatch let out a low whistle.

"You're a damn jack ass if you ask me." Izo hissed, coming around the corner.

"Are you always following us just for these moments yoi?" Marco sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing. What matters is whatever in great fuckery that was!" Izo smacked Marco upside the head roughly, "That woman has done nothing but work faithfully under your command, lessen your workload and keep your division in order. Alexia has taken your training seriously and she has grown immensely. She may have a cocky attitude, but she has become quite a dependable asset to you and hasn't done anything to deserve what you just did to her."

"I know." Marco rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Wait you know? Then what in the hell was that?" Izo stopped as he was about to strike Marco again, looking at him critically.

"I don't know yoi. Honest to god I don't know." Marco admitted, looking guilty.

"Bird brain here is jealous, that's what it is!" Thatch laughed, taking another sip of booze, "Did seeing her so friendly with Ian really piss you off that much?"

"I'm not jealous!" Marco turned red, "There's nothing to be jealous of! I don't care who she talks to or what she does."

"Obviously that's not the case." Thatch sat a bottle of booze in front of the bar next to him, offering Marco a seat that he begrudgingly took, "You've trained her since practically day one, you share a bed with her, she wears your clothes half the time, and she's the only person your willing to let on your back when you go scouting, which may I just mention is not fair at all. And that look on your face whenever someone harms her."

"What you did to Darin two islands ago." Izo chimed in, "That even you admit was over kill. No normal person would get you riled like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just drop it yoi, I apologize to her later." Marco rolled his eyes, starring off towards the coastline.


	46. Chapter 46

Alexia frowned as she stared at her closet. She was annoyed, she was pissed, she was beyond confused. No matter how much she thought, she couldn't think of a reason for Marco's behavior. Alexia didn't want to put on any more clothes, mostly just to spite him but also because it was just to damn hot on the island. She had no idea how the islanders dealt with the humidity and heat every day of their lives. But Alexia couldn't tune out the nagging little voice in her head, the one that was also trying to make reason out of Marco's outburst.

Alexia could only figure that maybe it was her scars. They had healed and lightened faster than she had expected. They were really only visible in the right lighting up close, but she still felt as though they were in a way; screaming at the world to have everyone notice their presence. Alexia tried since she had gotten them, to ignore them. With pretend confidence she hoped they wouldn't bother her. She tried telling herself that she should be proud of them, they were marks of a warrior. But again, that tiny nagging voice in her head told her otherwise. She was still confused. Marco couldn't possibly be wanting her to cover up due to her scars right? He had seen them plenty of times before. Hell, two of them were from him. It had to be the scars; it was the only logical explanation.

She pushed the tiny growing feeling of embarrassment and shame down inside her as she put on the grey tank top Izo had given her when she had first come aboard the Moby so long ago. Alexia replaced her shorts with knee length black leggings. Satisfied that only the scar on her shoulder was showing, she went back to the bar in search for Thatch and Ian.

Alexia was grateful the island's town was right next to the sea. It was too hot for her liking to go taking a long walk to find it. She smiled as she came up to the bar from earlier. Ian waved at her as he grinned like an idiot, holding out a bottle for her. The bar had become much more crowded than earlier, the music was louder as well.

"There you are!" Ian handed her the booze, "I tried catching up to you, but you were long gone. Damn are you fast. Did you actually change clothes? You didn't seriously do it because of what he said did you?"

"Nah, he's just a dick," Alexia lied partially, "Eh just call it personal… issues. Speaking of the dick head, what happened to him?"

Alexia's eyes found him quickly, mentally noting how well his pineapple shaped head made it to find. She felt a flash of disappointment and anger in her as she noted the two red headed women practically hanging off of him. The one on his right was practically groping him as she slid her hand up his leg. His face donned the same bored expression that it normally did. It was a facial expression she found herself wanting to beat to a pulp at the moment.

"Do you maybe want to get out here?" Thatch offered nervously, noticing the same thing she did, as well as the slight look of hurt on her face, "Town's getting kind of boring, we can go back to the ship and I can make us all some snacks and drinks and we can play some poker."

"Thatch," Alexia smiled at him reassuringly, her happy tone of voice definitely fake, "I'm good but thank you. I think I want to have some fun tonight actually."

"Uhhh, Alexia…" Ian's voice trailed off as she left the two to go grab more drinks at the bar, "Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well?"

"Because little brother," Thatch groaned with an exhausted expression on his face as he put a hand on Ian's shoulder, "It absolutely won't."

"So what do we do?" Ian asked concerned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Izo sighed as he joined them, "This is something the kiddos are going to have to figure out for themselves."

"I think Marco's right," Thatch rolled his eyes, "You do follow all of us around for these moments."


	47. Chapter 47

Marco frowned as he watched Alexia. He had been watching her for the last few hours after she had gotten drinks at the bar. It never took Alexia much to get her drunk, usually only one bottle. As of that moment she had consumed four bottles and was now being pulled around on the dance floor by a man that most women would definitely consider handsome. The man's eyes were constantly on her body, his intentions obvious to any sober person. And Alexia was unfortunately very drunk.

Marco sighed as he pushed the last red head away from his side. He was annoyed with the presence from the start. He seriously didn't know how hookers thought they would make money by harassing the men that turned down their services. Unless they were paid to leave, their strategy was filled with flaws. The first woman had finally given up on him an hour ago, her efforts getting her nowhere. He just continued to sit and drink at the bar, hoping they would leave since they clearly didn't understand what _not interested_ meant.

"So are you going to actually do something about that, or are you going to let her make more dumbass decisions." Izo slid up next to Marco.

"Wow, you do just wait for these moments. Do these moment's make your life more satisfying or something? Is this some weird personal pleasure?" Marco asked annoyed.

"It just so happens these moments do make my life more satisfying. I live for the drama darling. How could I not be involved in something like this? Especially when it involves my naïve little sister and stupid older brother. You've pouted over her with this man all night, why don't you do something about it instead."

"I have not pouted," Marco snapped, "She's free to make her own choices, she's an adult."

"I could feel the eye roll from here, that must have hurt your feeble mind. Of course, she's an adult. One that is now too plastered to make any good choices. And we all know she makes dumb choices to begin with. She's only doing this to get back at you to begin with."

"What are you jabbering on about? How would this even get back at me yoi?" Marco asked, confused.

"Well I mean obviously she succeeded since your so riled up now just watching her. Why can't you guys try to get back at each other with ways that aren't dumb as hell with terrible consequences? If you hadn't been so cozy with those two floozies all night we probably wouldn't be here. Well never mind it's you so of course we would be." Izo sighed, annoyed.

"Your telling me, that she got herself drunk, and is willingly getting hit on by a handsy sleaze bag; all because she's mad at me because two hookers tried to screw me?" Marco scoffed.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, bird brain." Izo nodded his head, patting him on the back in mock praise.

"Have any of you guys seen Alexia for a hot minute?" Thatch asked, looking worried.

"Yea she's right over there." Marco gestured to where she had last been dancing, no longer looking.

"Umm, no she's not." Thatch stated, confused, "She's way too drunk to be off on her own, or with anyone outside the crew."

"Wait have you all been watching her all evening?" Marco asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Like you haven't been doing the same," Izo hit him upside the head again, "Of course we have. Our little sister is too drunk to be making rational decisions, if we didn't watch her then god knows what could happen to her."

"Well good watching idiots, she's obviously disappeared." Marco pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood up from the bar stool, "I'll go find her and bring her back to the ship."

"Should he be going off on his own to deal with her?" Thatch asked hesitantly.

"Who the hell knows, either way it will turn out interesting. I need a drink." Izo smirked, sitting himself down at the bar for a drink.

Thatch looked at Marco's back as he disappeared into the crowd around the bar, before looking back to Izo as he enjoyed his drink. Finally, he gave up; joining Izo with his own bottle.


	48. Chapter 48

Alexia stumbled as she walked down the motel hallway with the man she had decided to drink with. She giggled as she grabbed on to his arm to keep her balance. Tonight, had been exciting. While she didn't like the idea of drinking and flirting with a stranger, she found it exhilarating. Alexia had thrown her caution to the wind, and found herself seeking any reckless outlet she could. It was an emotional high that her body, her mind, so desperately craved. Alexia had approached the bar for her second drink of the night wanting nothing but to do something stupid, foolish and completely reckless. Alexia wanted to feel in control and free.

Alexia hadn't planned to get as far as a motel. She actually hadn't planned on anything after getting drunk, dancing with strangers, and getting a hotel room while Marco slept with god know who on the ship. Alexia pushed the thought out of her plastered mind, easily encouraging herself to keep. The only thing she did know, was that she had no intentions of actually sleeping with the man.

They got to the room at the end of the hall, and she turned to thank the man and say goodnight. Alexia suddenly realized she didn't even know his name. Before she could say anything, she found her back up against the wall as he sloppily kissed her jaw, his hand fumbling with the hem of her pants. She became aware of the musky, smoky odor that rolled off of him; making her nauseous. She laughed nervously as she started lightly pushing him away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in this." Alexia mumbled, still trying to push him away.

"Well I am honey." He chuckled playfully he shoved a hand up her shirt, "So be a good little kitty and let me make you purr."

"I said I'm not interested." Alexia gritted her teeth, the drunken fog in her mind starting to lift as adrenaline kicked in. She brought her knee up, hitting him in the groin.

"You bitch, I'm gonna show you what a good time really is," He groaned, leaning forward against her as one hand held his pained junk, "This evening could have gone so much nicer if you would just play along kitty."

"Get off of me now." She demanded, shoving him with the full force of her body. Alexia began to panic as she realized that the shove barely even moved him.

Before she could even register it the man was off of her in an instant, laying on the ground as he cried out in pain. Marco stood in front of her, glaring down at him as his fists were encased in scorching blue flames. Alexia could feel the heat radiating from his hands, noticing the burn mark that now adorned the man's cheek.

"I believe the lady said she wasn't interested." Marco spat as the man got up, stumbling back down the hallway away from them.

Marco turned towards Alexia, looking at her while she looked down towards the ground. They both stood in silence for a moment as Alexia began to tremble. Her hands balled into fists. Marco stepped forward, expecting her to start crying.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Alexia yelled, taking him aback.

"What are you talking about? He was about to rape you." Marco's eyes were wide in confusion.

"I could have handled him myself! You don't have a fucking right…" Alexia was glaring at him.

"A right to what? Save your drunken ass? To make sure you aren't drunkenly screwing random men?" Marco spat at her, "I think as your commander I do have a right."

"I'm not your fucking slave _commander,_" She spat back, "These were my choices damn it! Why do you care what I do? You aren't controlling the other members of your division like this _commander_; I guarantee they're out there sleeping and drinking with whoever they want. Just because I have tits doesn't mean you can make my decisions for me."  
"Can't you just shut up and listen for once in your life? Somebody has to make decisions for you because obviously you aren't making the right ones."

"It's not your place to decide that Marco! It's my life, it's my choices! You don't get to take away my freedom to decide that! Why do you care? Don't you have some slut to go screw. Just leave me alone." Alexia snapped, turning to open the motel room door.

Alexia turned around to face him as she felt his hand on her wrist, only to find herself pushed up against the wall roughly. His hands now held her waist firmly as he moved his lips desperate and firmly against hers. She froze as he pulled away slightly, not giving her any room to move. She remained frozen as she stared at him in confusion, feeling the heat of his breath brush across her skin.

"I care because your driving me crazy." Marco growled lowly into her ear, "And I have no idea why. Your choices affect me too damn it. Ever since I brought you aboard the ship, your choices have affected me. You affect me in ways I can't even understand. You piss me off so much, but I can't go five second without wondering if your safe."

"Marco…"

"No," Marco cut her off, "God you are so stubborn. Why can't you just let me help you. You always fight me when it comes to helping you. Did you really think that I would be sleeping with a random hooker? I don't give a damn about some cheap whore that has touched every person in town. I can't even contemplate doing anything with anyone when your plaguing my damn thoughts."

"I didn't…"

"No Lexi," He cut her off again angrily, "Can't you see what the hell your doing to me? I never get angry, at anything. And then you come along and suddenly you're the queen at finding ways to piss me off in ways I have never felt before. How can you make me so furious but make me want you so much more? You're the one constantly by my side. You share my bed, you scout with me, you help me manage the division with more fluency than I ever thought possible. Most people would be terrified of flying up high with me but you? You love it! That look you get in your eyes every time; it never gets old. Most people are terrified the first time they see my devil fruit and instead your fascinated by it. Who in their right mind is fascinated by something that could potentially kill them? You are the only person that gets me worked up like this, the person that for some reason I am the most terrified to lose. You're the person that makes me react in ways I never have before. So for you to go out and do something so damn reckless and dangerous, just because you think I would be even remotely interested in some whore…"

Marco stopped short as Alexia buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He paused for a minute before wrapping an arm around her waist, lightly grasping her head with his free hand as he held her impossibly closer to him. He nuzzled the top of her head and sighed in defeat, the anger quickly leaving his body.

"I'm sorry." Alexia whispered softly, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought you didn't care."

"I care, I care more than you could ever know Lexi," Marco mumbled into her hair, "You are and will always be mine, I won't let anyone else have you. No one else has my attention the way you do. I'm sorry for the way I acted today, it was uncalled for, and I know it didn't make any sense. Just don't do stupid shit like this again, please."

"I promise."

"Come back to the ship with me, don't stay here tonight please. I've gotten too use to you sleeping next to me yoi." She nodded her head in agreement, suddenly too tired to protest anything else.


	49. Chapter 49

Alexia wasn't even sure how they had gotten back to the ship, the only thing she was sure of was that Marco's lips at that moment felt like fire against hers. How they even made it to their room and managed to open the door was beyond her. The bed met the back of her knees as she fell back on it, Marco following suit on top of her.

He dragged his teeth across her bottom lip, causing her to release a moan. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance, which she was quickly losing. Marco began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, causing her to gasp as hickeys began to form. Alexia arched her back, pressing closer up against him as she eagerly ran her hands up from his lower abdomen to his shoulders. She felt a shiver up her spine as he nipped lightly at her collar bone.

Alexia yelped as she found herself suddenly flipped over on her side pressed against him. Confusion quickly filling her mind as Marco wrapped his arms around her and settled against her, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Umm… are you feeling okay?" Alexia shifted her head up slightly to look at him, noticing his eyes were closed.

"More than okay. But your too drunk for this right now yoi." He smirked, his eyes remaining closed.

"I am not too drunk." Alexia mumbled, pouting.

"Uhuh, you can tell me that again in the morning when your sober." Marco chuckled lightly rubbing her back in small circles, "Now sleep child."

"If I'm a child then you're a pedophile." Alexia snorted, her voice suddenly sounding exhausted.

"Yoi, your looking for trouble." Marco groaned in annoyance.

"You know that's not true. Trouble finds me." Alexia sighed, "It's not my fault it finds me irresistible."

"Whatever you say Lexi, now sleep."

"Fine mother hen." Alexia jabbed, laughing tiredly. Exhaustion quickly overtook her.

"I swear to god yoi." Marco sighed.

"That's what you get for being a gentleman and thinking I'm too drunk." Alexia attempted to shift closer to him, closing her eyes.

"You _are_ too drunk. Watch and you won't even remember any of this in the morning."

"The hell do you think we are waking up in the morning for? I'm sleeping through my hangover until noon. Thatch can just bring me breakfast in bed. Besides I'm insulted." She mumbled lightly.

"Insulted?" Marco looked down at her confused.

"That you think I'd forget something like this. In your dreams bird brain. Your fucking trapped now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Marco smirked, noticing she had fallen asleep suddenly. He closed his eyes again, letting sleep take him as well.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't know even where to begin or end with this so its super short. It only felt appropriate to start the next chapter on another page so it doesn't ruin anything that this chapter might have going for it. I'm looking for  
input from you guys on this, seriously! Also I just got a new job so hopefully I should be able to post more. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post as often or as much.


	50. Chapter 50

Oh my goodness it has been ages! I'm not going to lie, I don't have a good excuse for not updating. Yes life has been hectic but in all honesty I've just been lazy. This story was supposed to have ended a long time ago, so i'm just spacing on what else to write. This chapter is super sucky I know but I promise I will put something better out eventually. I promise I am not abandoning this story.

* * *

Alexia glared at Thatch from across the table as she stabbed the egg on her plate with her fork. Everyone was aware of her death glare and could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of her. Haruta and Izo snickered next to Thatch, Marco ignoring them completely.

"Are you done trying to kill me with your eyes?" Thatch smirked at her.

"Not until I don't hate you anymore for making me get out of bed."

"I didn't _make _you do anything." Thatch grinned wickedly

"You could have been an amazing big brother, and just brought my breakfast to me. But nooo, I had to get out of the warmth and comfort of my bed, just to walk in the snow to get my breakfast." Alexia glared impossibly harder.

"You mean the warmth and comfort of Marco." Thatch jabbed, causing Izo and Haruta to snicker more and Curiel to spew coffee through his nostrils as he attempted not to laugh.

"That's exactly what I mean, and if you remind me about what I'm missing out on one more time I'll stab you harder than I'm stabbing this egg." Alexia gave him a daring look.

"Well obviously you still need to get laid because dang, you're in a mood." Thatch rolled his eyes. Marco's eyes widen at Thatch's brazenness as Alexia attempted to stab Thatch's hand with her fork, barely missing it as he quickly moved it under the table.

"I don't know Thatch, maybe it's because I haven't killed anyone within the last few islands, why don't we test that theory and you can tell me which knife on board feels the sharpest to you." Alexia's eyes twitched as she grinned at him with ill intent.

"Thatch, you probably have ten seconds to run and I can tell you she is much less merciful than me." Marco said nonchalantly, continuing to eat his food.

Thatch quickly got up, running out of the dining hall. Everyone was silently watching from their peripheral vision for Alexia to pursue him. Looks of confusion filled everyone as Alexia grinned, reaching across the table and grabbing Thatch's plate that was still full of food. She sat down and began eating the contents on his plate with a satisfactory smile.

"Dumbass deserves it." Alexia smirked as everyone sweat dropped.

"You're not going to chase him down and severely hurt him?" Marco chuckled curiously.

"Nah, I'll just make him feel paranoid and look over his shoulder for the rest of the day. Chasing people down and punishing them seems to be more of your deal. That's just too much energy for me."

"Your really cruel little sister." Haruta admitted, "I like it, you should definitely pull pranks with us."

"No!" Marco called out immediately, "You have no idea what she's capable of, no one on board deserves that punishment."

"It's a deal." Alexia grinned, causing Marco to groan.

"Enough with planning the downfall of the Moby you two. Let's get ready to head out." Marco sighed, giving up.

"Wait, heading out?" Alexia stared at him in slight disbelief.

"There's supposed to be an island close, we need to check it out." Marco nodded his head.

"Nooo, it's too cold. There's snow everywhere, and the air hurts my face. Why do we have to go anywhere where the air hurts our face?" Alexia whined.

"Not a fan of the cold?" Curiel laughed.

"No, I'm a creature of comfort and not a single part of this screams comfort." Alexia pouted.

"Get dressed in warm clothes, Pops wants to see us before we take off." Marco laughed, walking away from the table.

Alexia shivered as she walked thru the cold climate on deck towards her room. She winced as an object smacked into her face, before falling in front of her feet. She mentally murdered the messenger bird that flew away from the Moby, as she picked up the newspaper lying at her feet. She smirked as she noticed the main headlines was from island Pop's had placed under his protection. The navy completely dismissed the major issue of slavery on the island, instead focusing on "Pirates once again throwing the world into disorder". She remembered Marco telling her about Pops takeover of the island as she faded in and out of consciousness in the medical bay. Remembering the events reminded her that her body still hurt like a bitch. It was if life refused to give her body one day of feeling normal.

No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. She shook her head as she threw on another layer of clothes. As if the cold weather wasn't sign enough that something was ill fated to happen. Knowing Marco, he would take his sweet time scouting the island, in which she could only imagine she would freeze to death. Groaning she headed out, hating Thatch even more for making her leave her bed too soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Hiiiiiii (cringing both internally and externally)! I am like the worst at updating! So for anyone who is still hanging on for an update thank you so much! It really does mean a lot to me. This is exactly why I don't post tik tok videos of cosplays because I'm not the most reliable with updates.

**MollieMoo-** Thank you! After several several several months here is finally the update you were waiting on!

**Lorelei Evans**\- Thank you so much! Honestly I'm impressed I even got one review. I am still very new to writing so I'm constantly anxious about how my writing appears to others. I know despite how much I try there are still SOOO many spelling errors and it irks me.

**ZeroGravity2195** – Thank you for your support! I'm glad you like it so far!

* * *

Despite the heat from Marco's flames, Alexia still felt the sting from the cold down to her bones the whole flight. And it hurt, like a bitch. Alexia's cheeks were bright red from the exposure to the cold wind, and the warmest clothing she had was not warm enough. She felt dread set in imaging the shopping trip Izo would gladly drag her through to purchase winter clothes, when she next saw him. They had failed on their many shopping trips to buy winter apparel.

So there she was stuck trudging through over a foot and a half of snow with wind blowing so hard you could barely hear your own thoughts, wearing nothing but the jacket Marco had gotten her a while back, one of his thin button up jackets, and the thickest pair of jeans she had. She could no longer feel the stinging of her feet every time snow spilled over the rim into her combat boots.

The wind and the snow made it impossible for them to see anything from above, making them regretfully scout on foot. Although visibility was almost just as bad on the ground. Alexia was sure there could be a 50 foot drop off right in front of her and she would never notice until she was pummeling towards the bottom.

As if on cue, Alexia stumbled over an unseen object. She realized it was probably only her own feet but how the hell would she know. They were so numb she couldn't even feel them. Someone could have hacked off her feet and she would have been trekking the last three miles on stubs and wouldn't have known the difference.

The only thing keeping her from completely faceplanting into the snow was the steel-like grip Marco had on her lower arm. He grabbed her other hand helping her back onto her feet. Neither of them bother to speak, both learning hours ago it was pointless when they couldn't hear over the wind. They both gave each other a grimace before Alexia nodded, signaling for them to continue.

"Stupid damn bird…" Alexia glared at what little she could see of the back of his head. The only actual thing that seemed to bother Marco through the trip was the lack of visibility, the wind, and having to keep pace with Alexia herself who was struggling with a lot more environmentally than he was.

Marco was ignorant to the girl glaring daggers at him as he continued, wearing nothing more than his normal everyday attire. One benefit of his devil fruit being he could control the heat of his flames, making him almost immune to the cold, if he wished. Flying was much more difficult now that he had Alexia to tag along. Marco had to mentally remind himself that he could set her on fire and had to deal with the cold temperatures on the journey to the island.

Marco grimaced remembering the few times he had forgotten she was with him, and she had in fact, been set aflame. He had thought Alexia had been scary before hand when she wanted to be, but soon learned quickly that even she could have Satan cowering in a corner. Now the concern for preventing her from going aflame was now as much for his sake as it was hers.

From what little Marco could see ahead, it looked like a massive pine was not far in front of them. He knew Alexia was struggling and could feel a little bit of the cold from the one arm he kept latched on to her's, being sure not to burn her. He had already prepared a whole argument in his head to have with Izo about getting Alexia proper clothing for all season they might encounter. Even though Marco enjoyed seeing her in his clothing more than he probably should, he was uncomfortable with watching her struggle with the cold. At this point Alexia wasn't even pay attention to where they were going, she was just following him blindly while using his arm like a lifeline.

As if Roger himself was looking down on them, Marco was relieved to find the base of the tree was hollowed out with just enough room for them both. Alexia practically collapsed on top of Marco, as her head was reeling from no longer being in the constant howling wind, the pressure on her ear drums lessoning.

"Did you bring us to Impel Down or something bird brain?" Alexia grumbled, "I swear to god this is Impel Down."

"Relax Lexi, this storm should let up soon." He wrapped his arms around her underneath her jacket, making sure to use his devil fruit just enough to keep them both warm. Alexia shivered violently, her skin starting to sting again as she warmed back up.

"Relax my ass… did you know there was a storm when we left? Couldn't we have just waited it out oh I don't know? On the ship?" Alexia glared, "No that sounds too reasonable, why would we ever do that."

"Don't be like that doll face," Marco wrapped his arms around her tighter, "The storm wasn't supposed to be this bad yoi. Hopefully we can wait it out. The transponder snail won't be able to contact the Moby in this weather."

"Doll face?" Alexia was suddenly very confused, thrown off topic, "Never mind but what are we going to do if we can't get in touch with them. We only have 48 hours before they send another scouting group after us. We've been walking all day in god knows what direction and it will take a whole day to walk back to where we started."

"We need to give the storm time to let up, hopefully by now the force of the storm is obvious to those who are near by so pops can take it into consideration. We just need the weather to let up a little bit so we can use a transponder. If we can do that then we should be able to continue without risking the rest of the crew."

"What about heading back to the Moby? If you and I can bring the log pose on shore for the needed time, could we head back to ship and travel to the next island instead? Do you think we have enough supplies for that?" Alexia leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling exhaustion setting in.

"No, we don't know how long it will take for the log pose to reset, even then our supplies are running low. We could stretch the food if we absolutely have to. We would have to limit our training and severely ration but we could do it. We need fresh water though, and wood. And if for some reason the Moby gets attacked or sidetracked even by just a couple days, lives could be in jeopardy." Marco groaned, feeling the anxiety start to set in his chest.

"How are we that far off? I though we just restocked the last island. What if we don't get back to the crew in time? What if this island has nothing? Wha…"

"Doll calm yourself. There's nothing we can do about it until this storm lets up. If you work yourself up, you won't have enough energy when it comes time to move again yoi. I don't know what happened with the supplies, but I'll need you to help Thatch and I figure it out when we get back." Marco sighed, realizing his body was just as tense as Alexia's.

He tried relaxing his body, increasing the warmth flowing from his devil fruit. Satisfied that Alexia wasn't shaking from the cold as hard as before and her lips were returning to their normal color, he pulled her closer, freeing one hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's getting dark yoi, I'll take watch since I have more energy. Get some rest Lexi."

"Promise me you'll wake me if anything changes."

"I promise now get some sleep." Marco heard Alexia grumble in protest, before closing her eyes and relaxing against him. Several moments passed before Marco could hear the lull of her steady breathing as she slept as the winter winds howled around them.


	52. Chapter 52

Okay so, just wondering... how many of you would be interested if I started writing a **My Hero Academia** fanfiction? I am really into BNHA right now and have an idea for a fanfiction where the OC is like beginning of a villain/ turn hero student? I am so tempted to start that while working on this but I wasn't too sure if that would be something you guys would be into. Anyways here is another short chapter so I hope you guys enjoy! I love your feedback!

**sousie-** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you for reading and for your support!

* * *

-**48 hours from the last contact with the Moby-**

"It's been over forty-eight hours; we need to send someone after them." Thatch crossed his arms, hoping his brothers would agree with him.

It had been over forty-eight hours since the Moby had heard from Marco and Alexia. The commanders now were in a heated discussion in the dining hall regarding sending out a search party for them. All of the first division was ready on standby to head out, anticipation and nervous energy filling the group as they waited outside the dining hall for Whitebeard's orders.

"They are probably just delayed because of the storm." Jozu shook his head, "The storm grew exponentially larger than we had anticipated. It looks as though it should weaken within the next twenty-four hours. We should wait until then to see if they make contact."

"I don't like it," Haruta muttered, "There's too many possibilities. Do we really want to risk their safety because we are afraid of overreacting? It's better to overreact and them be safe than for us to wait it out and find out they were injured or dead."

"I agree with Haruta on this one." Fossa spoke up from the far corner, Curiel and Blenheim nodding in agreement next to him.

"I have little doubt that it is the weather preventing them from contacting the Moby," Rakuyo agreed, "But it would be better to send out a group to ensure of this."

"It's reckless, as Jozu said the storm is much bigger than we had originally thought," Blamenco rolled his eyes, "Not to say the rest of the first division is incapable without Alexia or Marco, but do we really send them out after a commander in a bad storm? That seems hazardous to them as well."

"Well someone has got to go!" Izo scoffed, sticking up his nose as Blamenco, "We have this rule in place for a reason. If theres a chance someone in the family is in danger we go after them. If you won't send their division after them, then send a group of people who are more experienced with this sort of situation. I'll even go."

"Pops," Namur finally spoke up, being quiet for all of the conversation until the moment in time, "What is your opinion?"

"You all bring up valid points. While Izo is correct, we have this rule in place for your protection; we also cannot endanger anyone else's lives in the process." Whitebeard downed the remaining sake from his glass before continuing, "I do not object to sending out a group in pursuit of Marco and Alexia, but I will not order the first division to do so, I want the group that goes to be of volunteers with more experience. It would be foolish to do otherwise."

"I would like to be one of the first to volunteer." Izo crossed his arms, glaring at Blamenco once more. Rakuyo and Thatch also stepped forward towards Izo, making clear they had no problem with going.

The door to the dining hall swung open as Ian crashed onto the floor with a painful thud. He grimaced in pain before looking up. His face darkened in embarrassment as he realized Whitebeard along with every division commander, was staring down at him; having witnessed his very ungraceful entrance. Thatch sighed, shaking his head at the stupidity.

"Hi… umm I totally wasn't umm listening in… or or a-anything… but," Ian muttered nervously laughing as he picked himself off the ground, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so.

"Just spit it out kid." Blenheim groaned.

"I want to go with you guys!" Ian winced as he realized he had practically shouted his statement.

"That's a briiiiiight idea." Izo rolled his eyes, "Kid, your still extremely new at this, and extremely young. It would be stupid for you to tag along. This isn't some nice stroll in an orchard we're talking about here."

"I'm not that young!" Ian looked insulted, "I'm practically as old as Haruta and if he offered to go I guarantee you would turn him dow…"

"Haruta is also more experienced than you," Izo cut him off, "Darling he has been at this for much longer than you have. Just a few months ago Alexia saved you from being killed by a marine, you cannot tell me that you have gained years' worth of experience in that short of time. You've been a pirate for a little less than a year."

"Pops." Ian ignored Izo, looking directly at Whitebeard, "I'm asking you, let me do this. Alexia saved my life, it's only fair that I make sure that hers isn't in danger. You asked for volunteers, well I'm volunteering. I mean how am I supposed to get _experience_ without going out and actually _experiencing_."

"You make a valid point my boy!" Pops laughed, rubbing his chin, "If this is what you wish, I will not stop you."

"This is _NOT_ okay!" Izo eyes were shooting daggers at Whitebeard.

"Well then I guess you better make sure he doesn't die." Blamenco scoffed, irritating Izo even more.

"I'll kill all of you before this trip does!" Izo sulked out of the dining hall.

Thatch ruffled Ian's hair, shaking his own head as he chuckled, "Well kid, you better keep up."


	53. Chapter 53

To the new follower, thank you! I'm glad to know someone likes this story enough to follow it! This chapter took a bit of time to get out. Literally this chapter took me 3 days :'( I just couldn't think of a way to write this chapter out. It's more of a filler chapter, and I just couldn't think of a way to make it flow right. Also have a question for any of you that are now reading/ continue to read (18+ responses only please, if you are underage I don't want to know). How do you guys feel about lemon? I've never really written anything with lemon... but I definitely have read enough fanfiction with it (nervous laugh). Would you guys be interested if I added it into this story? No? Interested in your thoughts!

* * *

The storm was relentless, showing no sign of letting up. Alexia and Marco had attempted once to return to the Moby. The attempt was destined to fail before they began as the storm grew in strength. Alexia felt the anxiety continue to grow inside her the longer they waited, knowing they were well pasted the forty-eight-hour mark.

"We need to try again."

"The storm hasn't let up; we won't be able to get anywhere." Marco groaned, having already revisited this conversation for what felt like the millionth time.

"No, _I _won't be able to get anywhere. You can." Alexia stressed, pulling away from Marco to look at him directly. She began to regret it as the cold started to seep back into her body.

"You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are yoi. Not happening."

"We need to do something Marco." Alexia said firmly, "We both know that in this situation I am slowing us down. The weather won't affect you like it does me, you can make it back to the Moby. If you can make it back before they decide to come looking for us…"

"No, out of the question." Marco cut her off, pulling her back onto his lap. "I am not leaving you behind. Who knows the chances of me being able to find you again out here before your injured from the weather? You know if I wasn't with you, you would have succumbed to hypothermia by now. Knowing those idiots; they've already set out to find us. It's better for both them and us if we stay on the island."

Alexia sighed, curling further into Marco's chest. She knew this argument would be pointless, he had refused to listen to her the last several times she tried to get him to leave. He did have a point though. He was the only reason she hadn't frozen to death. And although she would never admit it out loud, she enjoyed the warmth coming from Marco. If it were different circumstances, she wouldn't have minded staying like this for eternity.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong… your staying here…" Alexia reiterated.

"I don't know how that hasn't been clear to you up until this point," Marco sighed, "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Then I guess your just going to have to keep up!" Alexia spurted out, scrambling off of his lap quickly to head out in the storm.

"Yoi what the hell!" Marco lunged forward, his arms quickly snaking around her middle and pulling her back inside. He quickly moved so she was pinned underneath him, giving her barely any room to physically protest as the space in their current position was extremely limited. "Do you have a death wish? What did we literally just discuss?!"

"We discussed that you wouldn't leave me behind, so if I leave your just going to have to come with." Alexia smirked up at him as he continued to glare back.

"Damn it Lexi, you know damn well that's not what I meant. Neither of us are going out there right now." Marco all but growled into her ear, "Trust me on this and for once can you not argue with me!"

Alexia was silent, finding herself at a loss of words. She knew then, Marco was at his limit with her antics. She had been careful lately, trying not to tease him to the point of irritation as often as she used to. Alexia pressed the palm of her hand against Marco's cheek. A pang of guilt set in her chest as she watched Marco lean into her touch, before closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, the exhaustion suddenly more prominent in his features than before.

Marco pulled away abruptly as he felt Alexia's lips suddenly against his. The confusion on her face was immediately erased as his lips crashed back down against hers. She could feel the desperation in his kiss, the emotional need. She grasped his jacket, pulling him closer to her as he wrapped an arm under her hips to do the same. A shudder ran through her body as his lips ghosted against her neck, hearing him lightly chuckle in response. He nipped lightly at her earlobe, causing a light moan to escape her lips; encouraging him to go further. Using only his knees to hold himself up, his other hand trailed along the hem of her shirt, brushing lightly against the skin of her lower abdomen.

Alexia bit her bottom lip nervously as she felt a blush grow on her cheeks, her face feeling as though it was burning.

"Beautiful yoi," Marco muttered, pulling up for a moment to look at her, "Your absolutely beautiful." Alexia's face felt even more heated as she turned her face slightly in embarrassment.

"Marco…" She paused, scooting back to sit up slightly, "I know my feelings towards you, and I'd like to think I know how you feel about me. But with everything kind of seeming to move so quickly… I just… what am I to you? What is this exactly… between us?"

Marco sat up lightly smiling at her as she nervously met his gaze. He brought a hand forward to cup her face, a thumb stroking her cheek. He could see her fingers fidgeting as his smile turned into a smirk.

"You," He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Are my right-hand, my queen, my girl. From the moment you haphazardly came into my life, I couldn't get you out of my head yoi. You plague my thoughts at every waking moment. I feel like I've known you a lifetime. I'm afraid to feel what type of void might be in my soul if you were to disappear."

Marco leaned back, pulling Alexia back into his lap, her head resting against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, listening to her breathing. He made sure to memorize every bit of her in this moment; from the way she smelled, to the way her soft skin felt against his calloused fingertips.

"I will never let you go, will always do my best to protect you. No one could ever make me feel as whole as you have made me feel with just having you in my life. I'm not sure how else to describe this feeling, but I only want you."

"Then I am yours." Alexia shifted to look up at him, her blush still ever present on her face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting out a hum of content.


	54. Chapter 54

**Sousie-** Thank you so much! I was really worried it might have come off as cheesy or weird.

* * *

They had spent twenty minutes in the storm already, which Thatch considered twenty minutes too long. The storm had died down to a large degree since the search party had landed, but it didn't make the environment any less irritating.

"I don't know why you're all grumbling." Ian stated looking honest and confused, "What's so bad about a winter island?"

"Your kidding right?" Thatch scoffed back.

"I don't think the poor boy is…" Rakuyo whispered in Thatch's ear, glancing back humorously towards the boy.

"Well…" Thatch sighed, "Everything! The snow, the cold, the harsh air, the clothes, and shoes that the snow makes wet, winter storms; the list could go on and on. Your telling me that this weather doesn't bother you?"

"Not really," Ian shrugged his shoulders as the group trudged on, "I grew up on a winter island though so that might be why."

"Well aren't you just something special." Thatch rolled his eyes.

"You're all fucking special," Izo muttered, tired of the bickering, "If you keep it up you'll be demoted to just plain dumbasses."

They spent the next hour in silence, only the wind around them making any noise. The longer they walked, the stronger the feeling of someone watching them grew on the group.

"Am I losing my mind, or do you guys feel it too?" Rakuyo spoke lowly.

"I feel it too," Haruta mumbled, "I can't see anybody so far, I think we should keep going for now until whoever they are decides to show themselves."

The ground around them began to lightly shake, and they watched with wide eyes as massive white mounds seemed to rise from the ground several yards away from them.

"Well speak of the devil…" Haruta spun around, noticing they were surrounded.

"They decided to show themselves pretty damn fast." Thatch agreed.

The Whitebeard pirates found themselves back to back as the white masses moved in on them. Their jaws dropped as the figures became more visible.

"Oh my god they're MAMMOTHS!" Ian exclaimed, "I must be drugged, please tell me your seeing this!"

"If we're drugged, this is a screwed-up hallucination." Haruta agreed.

"If we're hallucinating, why are you all in my hallucination?" Thatch grumbled; eyes still wide in confusion.

"Mammoths are supposed to be dead…" Ian walked forward towards the fuzzy beast in front of him, awestruck.

His hand reached out to touch the trunk of the beast, as if to reassure himself that it was indeed real; when an arrow whistled past his ear and landed into the snow-covered ground next to him with a soft thud.

Ian backed into the group again as their eyes began scanning the beasts and surrounding landscape for signs of where the arrow came from. A human figure emerged, sliding down the side of the large wooly animal. The person came stalking towards the group, every inch of their body posture showed an authoritative demeaner.

"Who do you think you are to be able to touch one of our royal carriers?!" The very husky female voice snapped at Ian.

The woman in front of them was very muscular, donning animal furs, heavy leathers and basic metal armor plating on her shoulders and chest. Her thick black hair braided back, and her bow ready to shoot at any of them in a heartbeat. Her face was painted in white and light blue war paint.

"R-r-royal carrier?" Ian stuttered, taken aback at the brash tone of the woman.

"Who are you? Why are you on our island? How long have you been here?" She continued, ignoring Ian.

Several more people appeared from the creatures, sliding off and approaching to surround the group on foot. The majority of the group appeared female, all wearing the same clothing and face paint.

"We're Whitebeard pirates girlie," Thatch put his hands up in a reassuring manor, "Two of our crew landed on your island two days ago and got lost in the storm. We're here to find them."

"Like I believe that. Your pirates, you're not believable."

"Then I'm not sure what else your wanting sweetheart, you asked. It's not up to us if you believe it or not." Izo glared back at her, "I think we should be asking who _you _are."

"As if you don't know!" She sneered at them.

"I mean… obviously not?" Ian replied, very confused.

"We are the royal guards of Illymus," Another woman next to the first spoke up, walking even closer. "Forgive Jenex for her blunt attitude but given the circumstances we aren't really in the mood for friendly conversation."

"Circumstances?"

"Two days ago, right before the storm hit; our young princess was taken. Our village has been placed on lock down until we find her. No offense but you're the first outsiders we have seen since we began our search, so your very first on our list of suspects."

"Are you sure she was taken? Maybe she ran away, found true love or nonsense like that." Izo raised an eyebrow.

"She's a three-year-old child you piece of…" Jenex growled stalking forward, the second woman putting an arm out to stop her.

"So as you can see it's almost impossible for her to have ran away."

"So if we are the first non-islanders you have run into then you haven't seen the two from our crew." Rakuyo asked pointedly.

"No, but the fact they arrived two days ago… that can't be coincidence." Jenex growled out yet again.

"Absolutely because you know our first division commander and his girlfriend kidnapping a child in a winter storm sounds like a brilliant idea." Izo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We aren't saying they did… but for the sake of our search your going to have to come with us. If we find your crew during our search and find you had nothing to do with our princess's disappearance, then you are free to go." The other female stated.

The group looked at each other with weary eyes, knowing that unless they wanted to fight their way out of it; they didn't have many options."


	55. Story line update (not a chapter)

_Hey everyone! First let me apologize as this is not a new chapter (please don't hate me), this is only an update on where my work on the story is. I was left without child  
_

_ care for my two little future weebs (my kids don't stand a chance haha…) for about two weeks, so I decide that week needed to take the time and travel to see family _

_and take a much needed break from social media. I just got back from vacation and have been working to try and update the new My Hero Academia fanfiction I _

_recently started since it has so few chapters. I should have a whole day Thursday and Friday to myself that I can spend on manga, anime and working on my fanfiction _

_so there will be at a minimum two new chapters posted by the end of Friday for you all. So, for any of you guys still hanging on and waiting for me to update, I promise_

_ it is definitely coming! I maybe slow at writing, but I will never abandon my stories! It drives me crazy when one of my favorite writers abandon their stories because_

_ then my super over-active imagination takes off with all these different scenarios for the story when I'm trying to get sleep at 3 A.M. Plus with this story I have had _

_some massive writers block so I'm hoping that with some forced writing and some encouragement from my writers group on the anime app Mascot (which is awesome _

_btw but so far not accessible for android users), I can break through it. I also realized, now that I am working on story number two… I rushed this story. The pace is _

_quite fast and there isn't much in depth involvement or emotions, so I am going to attempt to slow down this story by quite a bit and include much more! I am not _

_kidding when I say I am open to all advice or opinions! Constructive criticism is the best way for writers to improve! Again I love you all and thank you so much for _

_hanging on to this story!_


End file.
